WALLBANGER
by gak jelas
Summary: Minseok menyukai apartemen barunya tapi ia jelas tak membutuhkan gangguan dari tetangga barunya. terlebih lagi jika gangguan itu berupa desahan dan erangan sang tetangga barunya dan pasangan seksnya. XiuHan,KrisBaekXKrisHun,TaoHunXTaoBaek/GS/bahasa kasar n no sensor/M/
1. Chapter 1

Huallo… ff baru lagi n ini murni bukan ffku cs aku kopi past dari novel terjemah punyanya tante Alice Clayton dengan judul yg sama. Sebut saja ini FF Copy Paste

Ff ini bahasanya kasar dengan rate M n GS. Yg anti GS n masih dibawah umur harap menyingkir (ditimpukin reader). Bahasanya juga kasar n tanpa sensor. Jadi jangan nyalahin aku lagi yak lo kalian maksa baca n malah entar gak suka ama bahasanya.

Ok cukup dah ngoceh baunya. Ini baru prolog ya mbk, mas, cing, cang, mbah, opung, dan sebagainya.

WALLBANGER

Cast : Luhan, minseok (girl), baekhyun(girl), kris, sehun (girl),tao, Lay, Jonmyeon (girl)

Warning : GS, Typo (s),bahasa kasar tanpa sensor rate M for NC.

.

.

.

Kim Minseok, seorang desainer interior muda awal dua puluhan, yang merasa bahwa dirinya sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk mendapatkan "O"-nya, yes you heard that right...O stands for Orgasm.

Minseok baru saja pindah ke sebuah apartemen indah yang tampaknya sempurna, namun sejak hari pertama dia pindah ke apartemen baru yang disarankan oleh atasannya, Minseok mendapat gangguan dari tetangganya...yang tak lain adalah Luhan, fotografer freelance yang melakukan perjalanan ke seluruh dunia untuk melakukan pengambilan gambar.

Jadi ketika berada di kota, Luhan terkadang mengundang teman wanitanya, tiga orang wanita tepatnya, secara bergantian menemaninya melewatkan malam yang dingin, dan ternyata teman wanitanya itu berisik!

Minseok sangat terganggu oleh aktivitas tengah malam yang dilakukan oleh Luhan dan teman wanitanya, perlahan-lahan Minseok mulai membenci tetangganya hingga akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan menggedor pintu apartemen Luhan untuk mengomelinya. Belakangan diketahui bahwa Luhan kenal baik dengan tunangan atasan Minseok yaitu Lay, yang merawat Luhan setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat ia masih remaja. Mereka bertemu lagi di pesta yang diadakan Lay dan Jonmyeon (atasan Minseok),

Minseok membawa teman-teman perempuannya, sedangkan Luhan juga membawa teman-teman prianya. Pada awalnya mereka saling membenci satu sama lain, namun akhirnya mereka melakukan gencatan senjata. Mereka berteman dan semakin mengenal satu sama lain, dan pertemanan mereka mengarah pada sesuatu yang lebih mendalam. Dengan kepribadian Minseok yang keras dan selera humor Luhan, ada banyak hiburan muncul dari hubungan mereka, belum lagi chemistry diantara mereka.

So if you like funny, engaging, swoony, sexy, yet touching adult contemporary romance, or if you wanting to take a little break every now and then from this ff, you should definitely give Wallbanger a try.

.

.

.

TBC/DELET?

YAK… segitu aja deh ya prolognya. Namanya juga prolog ya gak mungkin

Tolong jangan timpukin saya sebagai orang gaje. Harap maklum dengan keabsurtan saya ini.. *dorong Xiuhan Untuk Bow ke reader


	2. Chapter 2

All Minseok pov

.

.

.

"Oh, Tuhan."

Duk

"Oh. Tuhan."

Duk duk

"Oh Tuhan, nikmat sekali!"

_Apa-apaan…_

Aku buru-buru bangun dari tidurku, merasa bingung saat melihat sekeliling ruangan yang asing. Banyak kotak-kotak bertebaranan dilantai. Belum lagi gambar- gambar tergantung di dinding.

Kamar baruku, di apartemen baru ku, aku teringat akan apartemen baruku. Aku menempatkan kedua tanganku di atas selimut, membenamkan diriku sendiri dalam seprai tenun mewahku untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sempat terganggu. Bahkan dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, aku masih menyadari jenis sepraiku.

"Mmmmm…Yeah, sayang. Betul disana. Ya, seperti itu…Jangan berhenti, Jangan berhenti!"

Oh Boy…

Aku terduduk, mengucek mata dan berbalik untuk melihat dinding di belakangku, mulai mengerti apa yang sudah membuatku terbangun. Tanganku masih menggosok selimut tanpa sadar, menangkap perhatian monggu (mampus lu anjing kai bertransformasi jadi kucing n anggep aja minseok suka kucing), kucing hebatku. Menyerudukkan kepalanya dibawah tanganku, monggu meminta untuk ditenangkan. Aku mengelusnya saat memperhatikan sekeliling dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan tempat baruku.

Aku baru pindah tadi pagi. Apartemen ini bagus: kamar yang luas, lantai kayu, pintu lengkung, bahkan perapian pun ada! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyalakan perapian itu, tapi itu tidak penting. Aku lebih tertarik untuk menempatkan sesuatu diatas tungku. Sebagai desainer interior, aku punya kebiasaan berpikir untuk menempatkan sesuatu di hampir setiap tempat, tak peduli apakah tempat itu milikku atau bukan. Hal ini yg kadang membuat teman temanku marah setiap kali aku selalu mengatur ulang barang-barang mereka.

Aku menghabiskan seharian untuk pindah dan setelah berendam dalam bak mandi, sampai kulitku lebih dari keriput, aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan menikmati suara deritan dan decitan sebuah apartemen baru: lampu lalu lintas di luar, musik yang tenang, dan hiburan bunyi click-click dari monggu yang sedang menjelajah. Suara itu berasal dari bintil di kukunya, kau mengerti kan... aku merasa sangat bahagia saat aku mulai tertidur, Itulah sebabnya aku terkejut saat dibangunkan pada…coba kita lihat…02.37 a.m.

Aku mendapati diriku sedang menatap bodoh pada langit-langit kamar, mencoba kembali berfikir dengan tenang, tapi kemudian aku terkejut lagi saat headboardku bergerak, membentur dinding lebih tepatnya.

Kau pasti bercanda ? Kemudian aku mendengar, dengan sangat jelas:

"Oh Luhan, sangat nikmat! Mmmm…"

Aw,.. astaga !

Sambil berkedip, aku merasa lebih sadar sekarang dan sedikit terpesona dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan jelas di kamar sebelah. Aku menatap monggu, dia juga menatapku dan jika aku tidak begitu lelah aku pasti sudah cukup yakin jika monggu mengedipkan mata. Aku kira seseorang sedang melakukan sesuatu di apartemen sebelah.

Aku memang mengalami "masa kering" beberapa lama. Oh.. tidak-tidak, bukan beberapa lama tapi saat yang sangat lama. Seks panas dan cepat yang buruk dan seks satu malam yang tidak tepat waktu telah mencuri Si Orgasmeku. Dia telah pergi liburan sekitar 6 bulan sekarang. 6 bulan yg sangat lama. Bisa kalian bayangkan, 6 bulan tanpa O. bayangkan bagaimana frustasinya aku.

Tanda-tanda awal dari "Carpal Tunnel Syndrome" terancam akan muncul saat aku mencoba membuat diriku mendapatkan pelepasan. Tapi O sepertinya sedang dalam masa tidur yang permanen. Dan O disini maksudku bukan Oprah.

Aku menyampingkan pikiran tentang O ku yang hilang dan meringkuk di sisi tempat tidur. Semuanya tampak hening sekarang dan aku mulai berusaha untuk tertidur kembali sembari mencari posisi tidur yang paling nyaman. Monggu mendengkur puas disampingku. Tiba-tiba terjadi lagi kehebohan.

"Ya! Ya! Oh, Tuhan... oh Tuhan ."

Lukisan yang aku gantung di rak diatas tempat tidurku jatuh dan menimpa kepalaku dengan keras. Sialan, itu sakit kawan… dan itu akan mengajariku selama aku tinggal di San Fransisco dan aku akan memastikan segala sesuatu dipasang dengan aman di sini. Menggosok kepalaku dan sambil memaki yang cukup membuat monggu merona – jika kucing bisa merona – aku melihat kembali dinding di belakangku. Headboardku secara harfiah membentur dinding saat keributan berlanjut di rumah sebelah.

"Mmmm…Ya, sayang, ya, ya, ya!" si mulut ribut mulai mengoceh…dan diakhiri dengan sebuah desahan puas.

Kemudian aku mendengar, demi Tuhan, Kau tidak mungkin salah duga jika itu suara pukulan pantat yang bagus, dan seseorang sedang menerimanya di rumah sebelah dengan senang hati.

"Oh Tuhan, Luhan. Ya. Aku telah menjadi gadis nakal. " …lebih banyak pukulan dan kemudian tidak diragukan lagi itu suara laki- laki yang sedang mendesah dan menggeram.

Aku bangkit, menggerakkan seluruh tempat tidur beberapa inci menjauh dari dinding dan menggerutu di balik selimutku, memelototi dinding sepanjang waktu seolah-olah dinding itu pelaku kegiatan mengganggu dari apartemen sebelah. Yang benar saja. Suara-suara mengganggu itu bukan hal yang ingin aku dengar saat aku pindah ke apartemen baruku ini. Dosa apa aku sehingga harus mengalami hal menyebalkan seperti ini. Aku tertidur malam itu setelah bersumpah aku akan balas memukul dinding jika aku mendengar sekali lagi keributan.

Atau geraman.

Atau pukulan.

Selamat datang di lingkungan baru...

.

.

.

PAGI BERIKUTNYA, pagi resmi pertamaku di tempat baru, aku menyeruput secangkir kopi dan mengunyah sisa donat dari sisa pesta pindahan kemarin.

Aku pesta gila dan tidak cukup terjaga seperti yang aku harapkan untuk mulai membongkar dan aku diam-diam mengutuk kekonyolan di sebelah tadi malam. Wanita yang disetubuhi, ditampar pantatnya, orgasme, lalu tertidur. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Aku menduga nama laki-laki itu Luhan, sebagaimana wanita yang suka ditampar pantatnya itu terus memanggilnya demikian. Dan sungguh, jika dia mengarang untuk membuatnya, nama itu harus lebih panas daripada Luhan untuk diteriakkan selama pergolakan nafsu.

Pergolakan itu,,,, Tuhan, aku merindukan pergolakan itu

"Masih belum ada, ya, O?" aku mendesah secara berlebihan sambil menunduk. Selama empat bulan dari kehilangan O, Aku mulai berbicara dengan Oku seolah-olah dia adalah entitas yang sebenarnya. Dia terasa cukup nyata ketika dia menguncang duniaku dulu, tapi sayangnya sekarang O telah meninggalkanku, aku tidak yakin aku akan mengenalinya jika aku melihatnya. Ini menyedihkan, hari yang menyedihkan ketika seorang gadis bahkan tidak tahu orgasmenya sendiri pikirku sambil melihat dengan sedih keluar jendela langit San Fransisco yang cerah.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah ke wastafel untuk mencuci cangkir kopiku. Menempatkannya di rak cucian, lalu aku menarik rambut pirang terangku menjadi ekor kuda tak rapi dan mengamati kekacauan yg mengelilingiku. Tidak peduli seberapa baik aku membuat rencana, tidak peduli seberapa baik sudah aku memberi label pada setiap kotak, tidak peduli seberapa sering aku memberi tahu pria tukang pindah idiot itu jika labelnya mengatakan DAPUR itu tidak seharusnya berada di KAMAR MANDI, tetap saja jadi berantakan dan tak sesuai dengan label. Ayolah.. siapa yang bodoh di sini? Aku atau para tukang pindah barang idiot itu yang mendadak tidak bisa membaca label yang ku tempel pada setiap kotak?

"Bagaimana menurutmu Monggu? Haruskah kita mulai disini atau ruang tamu?" Dia meringkuk di salah satu kusen jendela.

Sejujurnya, ketika aku mencari tempat baru untuk tinggal, aku selalu mengamati kusen jendelanya. Monggu suka melihat dunia dan menyenangkan rasanya melihatnya menungguku ketika pulang ke rumah. Saat ini ia menatapku dan kemudian sepertinya mengangguk ke arah ruang tamu.

"Oke, ruang tamu kalau begitu." kataku, menyadari bahwa aku hanya bicara 3 kali sejak bangun pagi ini, dan setiap kata yang diucapkan telah diarahkan pada Pussy (pussy= kucing atau vagina). Ehem…..

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian Monggu mulai saling tatap dengan seekor merpati dan aku mulai memilah DVD saat aku mendengar suara- suara di lorong. Tetanggaku yang bising! Aku berlari ke pintu, hampir tersandung sebuah kotak dan mengintip melalui lubang pintu dan hanya bisa melihat pintu masuk apartemen di seberang lorong. Aku seperti orang cabul, sejujurnya. Tapi aku tidak berusaha untuk berhenti mengintip. Aku penasaran omong-omong

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tetapi aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka: Suara si pria pelan dan menenangkan,, diikuti oleh tak diragukan desahan dari temannya.

"Mmm, Luhan, semalam sangat fantastis."

"Aku pikir pagi ini juga fantastis," katanya, memberikan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ciuman yang sangat dalam pada wanitanya. Iyuh… yaiks

Huh. Mereka pasti ada di ruangan lain pagi ini. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku menekan mataku kembali ke lubang pintu. Dasar cabul. Dan siapa pengintip tak tahu diri ini kawan…? Rutukku pada diriku sendiri

"Memang iya, hubungi aku segera?" Kata wanita itu sambil merunduk untuk sebuah ciuman lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menelponmu jika aku pulang," janjinya, sambil menampar pantatnya saat si wanita mengikik lagi dan berjalan pergi.

Sepertinya dia wanita yang pendek. Selamat Tinggal Spanx. Menarik. Sudut penglihatannya salah bagiku untuk melihat si Luhan ini dan ia kembali masuk ke apartemennya sebelum aku bisa melihatnya. Jadi wanita ini tidak tinggal bersamanya.

Aku belum mendengar kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" ketika wanita itu pergi, tapi mereka kelihatannya sangat nyaman satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar aku mengunyah ekor kudaku. Mereka memang harusnya seperti itu, dengan semua tamparan di pantat dan segalanya mustahil mereka merasa canggung satu sama lainkan?.

Mendorong jauh pikiranku tentang tamparan pantat dan Luhan, aku kembali ke DVDku. Dan tiba-tiba Spanking Luhan (Luhan si Penampar Pantat) melintas di kepalaku. Nama yang bagus untuk sebuah band. Setelah itu aku pindah menyusun DVD berawalan Huruf H.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian aku baru saja menempatkan DVD Wizard of Oz setelah Willy Wonka

saat aku mendengar ketukan. Ada pertengkaran di lorong saat aku mendekati pintu, dan aku menahan cengiranku.

"Jangan jatuhkan, kau bodoh," sebuah suara serak menegur.

"Oh, tutup mulut. Jangan suka memerintah," suara kedua membentak kembali.

Memutar mataku, aku membuka pintu untuk menemukan 2 sahabatku, Sehun dan Baekhyun, memegang sebuah kotak besar.

"Tidak ada perkelahian, nona-nona. Kalian berdua cantik." Aku tertawa, menaikkan satu alis pada mereka.

"Ha Ha lucu," jawab Baekhyun, terhuyung-huyung masuk ke dalam.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak percaya kalian mengangkatnya ke lantai 4 lewat tangga!" Teman-temanku tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan berat ketika mereka bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa melakukannya.

"Percaya padaku, kami menunggu di luar taksi untuk berharap bantuan dari seseorang yang lewat, tapi tidak berhasil. Jadi kami melakukannya sendiri, Selamat Pindah Rumah." kata Sehun. Mereka meletakkannya, dan Sehun jatuh ke kursi santai dekat perapian.

"Yeah, berhentilah pindah rumah. Kami lelah membelikan barang-barang untukmu." Baekhyun tertawa, berbaring di sofa dan menempatkan lengannya menutupi wajahnya secara dramatis.

Aku menyentuh kotak dengan jempol kakiku dan bertanya, "jadi apa itu? Dan aku tidak pernah bilang kau harus membelikan sesuatu. Sejujurnya, Mesin Pembuat Jus The Jack Lalane tidak diperlukan tahun lalu."

"Jangan tidak tahu berterimakasih, buka saja," Sehun mengintruksikan, menunjuk ke kotak dengan jari tengahnya, kemudian ditegakkanya dan diperlihatkannya ke arahku.

Aku menghela napas dan duduk di lantai di depannya. Aku tahu itu dari Williams Sonoma, karena memiliki pita tanda khas dengan nanas kecil terikat padanya. Apapun itu kotaknya berat.

"Oh tidak, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanyaku, menangkap sebuah kedipan mata dari Baekhyun ke Sehun. Menarik pita dan membukanya, aku senang dengan apa yang kutemukan.

"Kalian berdua, ini berlebihan!"

"Kami tahu betapa kau merindukan yang lama," Baekhyun tertawa, tersenyum padaku.

Bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku mendapatkan warisan sebuah mixer merek Kitchen Aid tua dari bibiku yang sudah meninggal. Usianya sudah lebih dari 40 tahun, tapi masih bekerja dengan hebat. Barang itu dibuat sampai akhir masanya, oleh Tuhan dan bertahan sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika akhirnya menjadi rusak parah. Mengeluarkan asap dan melemah pada suatu sore saat mencampur adonan roti zukini dan sebenci apapun aku melakukannya, aku melemparnya keluar.

Sekarang saat aku menatap kotak itu, sebuah mixer KitchenAid baja anti karat yang mengkilap, baru, berdiri sedang menatap balik padaku, visi-visi tentang kue-kue dan pai mulai menari-nari dikepalaku.

"Kalian, ini sangat cantik," aku menarik napas, menatap dengan gembira bayi baruku.

Aku mengangkatnya dengan lembut untuk mengaguminya. Menjalankan tanganku diatasnya. Melebarkan jariku untuk merasakan garis-garis halusnya, aku senang merasakan logam dinginnya di kulitku. Aku mendesah lembut dan benar-benar memeluknya.

"Apakah kalian berdua ingin ditinggal sendirian?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin kau menjadi saksi disini untuk cinta kami. Selain itu, ini adalah satu-satunya mesin instrument yg mungkin membawaku dalam kepuasan di waktu yang akan datang. Terima kasih. Ini sangat mahal, tapi aku benar-benar menghargainya." Kataku. Monggu mendekat, mengendus mixer dan melompat senang masuk ke dalam kotak kosong.

"Hanya berjanjilah untuk membawakan kami kue-kue enak, dan semua ini sepadan, sayang." Baekhyun duduk menatapku penuh harap.

"Apa?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Minseok, bisakah aku mulai dari lacimu sekarang?" tanyanya, sambil melangkah sempoyongan menuju kamar tidur.

"Apa yang akan kau mulai lakukan dengan laciku?" jawabku sambil menarik tali celana dipinggangku lebih erat.

"Dapurmu! Aku mulai menatanya!" serunya, dan mulai bergerak menata tempatku. sangat ingin menatanya

"Oh tentu saja! silakan! Selamat Natal, Manusia Aneh," aku mengejek saat Sehun berlari dengan gembira ke ruangan lainnya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang Organizer Profesional. Dia membuat kami gila saat kami semua sekolah di Berkley, kecenderungannya OCD dan perhatiannya terhadap detail sangat parah. Suatu hari Sehun menyarankan dia untuk menjadi profesional organizer, dan setelah lulus dia melakukannya. Dia sekarang bekerja di hampir semua daerah Bay membantu keluarga-keluarga disana menata ruangan mereka. Perusahaan desainku kadang berkonsultasi padanya, dan dia bahkan sudah muncul di beberapa pertunjukan HGTV. Pekerjaannya itu cocok sempurna untuknya.

Jadi aku hanya membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, tahu barang-barangku akan diatur secara bagus sehingga membuatku terkejut. Sehun dan aku tetap bersantai di ruang tamu, tertawa menyaksikan DVD yang kami putar selama bertahun-tahun. Kami berhenti di setiap film Brat Pack tahun 80an, memperdebatkan apakah Bender berakhir dengan Claire setelah mereka semua kembali sekolah pada hari Senin. Aku memilih tidak, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan anting-anting itu kembali….

.

.

.

Malam setelah teman-temanku pergi, aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Monggu untuk menonton tayangan ulang The Barefoot Contessa di saluran Food Network. Sementara memimpikan kreasiku yang akan aku kocok dengan mixer baruku dan bagaimana suatu hari aku ingin dapur seperti milik Ina Garten, aku mendengar langkah kaki di luar pintuku dan 2 suara. Aku menyipitkan mataku pada Monggu. Si Spanx pasti kembali.

Meloncat dari sofa, aku mengintip di lubang pintu sekali lagi, mencoba untuk melihat tetanggaku. Aku melewatkannya lagi, hanya kulihat punggungnya saat dia memasuki apartemennya di belakang seorang wanita yangg sangat tinggi dengan rambut coklat panjang.

Menarik. 2 wanita yang berbeda dalam beberapa hari. Playboy.

Aku melihat pintunya tertutup dan merasa Monggu melengkung disekitar kakiku dan mendengkur.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa pergi kesana, anak nakal," bujukku, membungkuk dan meraihnya. Aku mengusap bulu halusnya di pipiku, tersenyum saat ia berbaring dalam pelukanku. Monggu adalah palyboy di area sini. Dia akan berbaring bagi siapa saja yg mengusap perutnya.

Kembali ke sofa, aku menyaksikan Barefoot Contessa mengajarkan kami semua bagaimana menjadi tuan rumah di pesta makan malam Hampton dengan sederhana dan elegan dan rekening bank seukuran Hampton.

Beberapa jam kemudian dengan bantal sofa yang menekan keningku, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk tidur. Baekhyun telah mengorganisir lemariku dengan efisien sehingga hal yang terakhir harus aku lakukan adalah hanya menggantung gambar-gambar dan mengatur beberapa hal dan selesai. Aku sengaja tidak memasang gambar di atas rak tempat tidurku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko malam ini. Aku berdiri di tengah ruangan, mendengarkan suara-suara di rumah sebelah. Semua tenang di sebelah barat. Sejauh ini semua baik. Mungkin semalam hanyalah kencan satu malam.

Saat aku bersiap-siap untuk tidur aku melihat bingkai foto keluarga dan teman-temanku, Orang tuaku dan aku bermain ski di Tahoe, teman-temanku dan aku di Coit Tower. Sehun senang mengambil gambar di samping sesuatu dengan simbol phallus (Dewa Kesuburan Yunani). Dia bermain cello dengan San Fransisco Orkestra, dan meskipun sudah memainkan alat musik sepanjang hidupnya, dia tidak pernah bisa melewatkan lelucon ketika melihat suling. Dia sinting.

Kami bertiga saat ini tidak ada yang terikat suatu hubungan, sesuatu yang langka. Biasanya, salah satu dari kami ada yang berkencan dengan seseorang, tapi sejak Sehun putus dengan pacar terakhirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami semua berada di musim kering. Beruntung bagi teman- temanku, kekeringan mereka tidak sepertiku. Sejauh yang ku tahu mereka masih berhubungan baik dengan O mereka.

Aku teringat kembali dengan bergidik mengingat malam ketika O dan aku telah berpisah. Aku mengalami serangkaian kencan pertama yang buruk dan begitu frustasi secara seksual sehingga aku membiarkan diriku kembali ke apartemen pria yang aku tidak berniat untuk melihatnya lagi. Bukan berarti aku menentang kencan satu malam.

Aku sering pergi dengan malu di waktu pagi. Tapi orang ini? Aku seharusnya tahu lebih baik. Cory Weinstein, bla bla bla. Keluarganya memiliki sebuah jaringan bisnis pizza di seluruh daerah pantai barat. Hebat di atas kertas kan? Hanya di atas kertas. Ia cukup baik, tapi membosankan. Tapi saat itu aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan pria, dan setelah beberapa martini dan berbicara sendiri di mobil, aku mengalah dan membiarkan Cory "melakukan caranya denganku."

Sekarang, sampai pada titik tertentu dalam hidupku, aku percaya teori tua bahwa seks itu seperti pizza. Bahkan ketika itu buruk, itu masih cukup baik. Untuk beberapa alasan. Ini adalah jenis seks yang paling buruk. Gaya senapan mesin: cepat, cepat, cepat. Hanya 30 detik pada payudara, 60 detik pada sesuatu sekitar 1 inci diatas dimana tempat dia seharusnya berada, dan kemudian masuk. Dan keluar. Dan masuk. Dan keluar.

Tapi setidaknya itu cepat berakhir, kan? Tapi tidak. Hal menyedihkan ini berlangsung selama berbulan bulan. Ok, tidak. Tapi untuk hampir 30 menit. Dari masuk dan keluar. Kasihan vaginaku terasa seperti telah disembur pasir. Pada saat itu berakhir, dan ia berteriak, "Nikmat sekali!" sebelum jatuh diatasku, aku secara mental mengatur ulang semua serpihan diriku dan mulai membersihkan semuanya di wastafel. Aku berpakaian, tidak butuh waktu lama berpakaian karena pakaianku masih hampir lengkap dan pergi.

Malam berikutnya, setelah membiarkan Lower Minseok (Minseok bagian bawah) sembuh, aku memutuskan untuk memperlakukannya dalam sebuah sesi bercinta sendiri yang nikmat dan lama, dengan kekasih fantasi semua orang, George Clooney alias . Tapi penyesalanku yang sangat dalam, O telah meninggalkan tempatnya, aku mengangkat bahu, berpikir mungkin dia hanya perlu pergi semalam, masih mengalami sedikit PTSD dari Pemilik Pizza Parlor, Cory.

Tapi malam berikutnya? Tidak ada O. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia minggu itu, atau minggu berikutnya. Saat hitungan minggu berubah menjadi bulan, dan bulan membentang terus, mulailah berkembanglah kebencian mendalamku untuk Cory Weinstein. Senapan mesin keparat

Aku menggelengkan kepala, membersihkan pikiran tentang O dari kepalaku sewaktu aku merangkak naik ke tempat tidur. Monggu menunggu sampai aku rebah sebelum meringkuk dibawah lututku. Dia mengeluarkan dengkuran terakhir saat aku mematikan lampu.

"Malam, Mr. Monggu," bisikku dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Duk

" Oh Tuhan."

Duk Duk

"Oh Tuhan."

Yang benar saja… mengerang dengan jengkel aku bangun dengan mood buruk

Aku bangun lebih cepat kali ini, karena aku tahu apa yang kudengar. Aku duduk di tempat tidur, melotot dibelakangku. Tempat tidur sudah ditarik dengan aman menjauh darim dinding, jadi aku tidak merasa ada gerakan, tapi yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang bergerak disana.

Lalu aku mendengar…desisan?

Aku menatap Monggu, yang ekornya berdiri tegak. Dia melengkungkan punggungnya dan mondar mandir di kaki tempat tidur.

"Hei Mister, tidak apa-apa. Kita hanya punya tetangga berisik itu saja," aku menenangkannya, meregangkan tanganku padanya. Saat itulah aku mendengarnya.

"Meow."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping, mendengarkan lebih seksama. Aku memperhatikan Monggu, yang melihat ke belakang seolah-olah mengatakan, "Itu bukan aku"

"Meow! Oh Tuhan, Meow. Me-yow!"

Wanita di sebelah mengeong. Demi Segala Isi Dunia jenis ereksi apa yang dimiliki oleh tetanggaku sehingga bisa membuat hal itu terjadi?

Monggu pada titik ini, benar-benar gila dan meluncurkan dirinya di dinding. Dia benar- benar mendaki dinding, mencoba untuk mendekati asal keributan itu, dan menambahkan bunyi meow-nya sendiri untuk menambahkan paduan suara.

"Oooh, Yaaa, seperti itu Luhan,,,,,,,mmmmm, meow, meow, !"

Demi Tuhan, ada kucing yang lepas kendali di kedua sisi dinding malam ini. Wanita itu memiliki aksen, meskipun aku tidak mengenali asalnya. Daerah Eropa Timur pastinya. Ceko? Polandia? Apakah aku benar-benar terjaga, mari kita lihat jam 1.16 dini hari dan aku masih mencoba untuk membedakan asal Negara dari wanita yang tengah disetubuhi di sebelah?

Aku mencoba untuk memegangi Monggu dan menenangkannya. Tidak beruntung. Dia dikebiri, tapi dia masih laki-laki dan dia menginginkan sesuatu yang ada dibalik dinding itu. Dia terus berteriak mengeong, suara meow miliknya berpadu dengan wanita itu sampai yang hanya aku bisa kulakukan adalah untuk tidak menangis pada keriuhan momen ini. Hidupku telah menjadi teater absurd dengan paduan suara kucing. Oh.. silahkan tetawa kawan. Aku memang nampak menyedihkan dan aku tahu itu dengan pasti

Aku menyadarkan diriku karena aku sekarang bisa mendengar mengerang. Suaranya rendah dan dalam, dan sementara wanita itu dan Monggu terus memanggil satu sama lain, aku mendengarkan semata-mata padanya, pada suara berat dan sexy itu. Dia mengerang dan dentuman di dinding dimulai. Dia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh melakukannya.

Wanita itu mengeong keras dan lebih keras sepertinya dia tanpa diragukan lagi akan klimaks ke puncak. Meownya berubah menjadi teriakan tak jelas dan dia akhirnya memekik,

"Da! Da! Da!" Ah. Wanita itu adalah orang Rusia. Demi Tuhan.

Satu dentuman, satu erangan lagi dan ngeongan terakhir. Akhirnya semuanya hening. Kecuali untuk Monggu. Dia terus merindukan cintanya yang hilang sampai jam 4 pagi.

Perang dingin kembali…..

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Note :

Williams Sonoma: Sebuah waralaba yang menjual peralatan masak, furniture dan kain berkualitas tinggi dan barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan peralatan rumah tangga serta bahan makanan khusus, sabuh dan lotion.

OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder): Gangguan mental suka menata ulang barang- barang.

The Barefoot Contessa: Acara masak- memasak di Amerika yang pertama kali mengudara 30 November 2002 yang dipandu oleh Ina Garten, seoorang celebrity chef.

Coit Tower: atau Lillian Coit Memorial Tower yang monumen yang dibangun oleh arsitek Arthur Brown Jr. and Henry Howard dengan uang warisan dari Lillie Hitchock Coit sendiri untuk menghormati dirinya, sosialita wanita kaya raya yang konsen terhadap kebakaran yang sering terjadi di kota San Fransisco. Tower ini berbentuk seperti suling atau mulut selang pipa pemadam kebakaran.

Carpal Tunnel Syndrome adalah penyakit yang menyerang pergelangan tangan dimana syaraf tangan menyatu di bagian per

PSTD Post traumatic stress disorder atau Gangguan stres pasca trauma, gangguan kecemasan yang dapat berkembang setelah seseorang terkena satu atau lebih peristiwa traumatis, seperti kekerasan seksual, cedera serius atau ancaman kematian. Gejalanya bisa berupa kilasan peristiwa berulang.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Pada saat Monggu sudah diam dan menghentikan teriakan kucingnya, aku benar-benar lelah dan sudah terjaga. Lagipula aku harus bangun satu jam berikutnya dan aku menyadari aku telah mendapatkan apapun tidur yang bisa aku dapatkan. Aku lebih baik bangun dan membuat sarapan.

"Pengeong bodoh," kataku, berkata pada dinding di belakangku dan aku melangkah ke ruang tamu. Setelah menyalakan TV, aku menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi dan melihat cahaya fajar baru mulai mengintip di jendelaku. Monggu meringkuk dikakiku dan aku memutar mataku padanya.

"Oh, sekarang kamu menginginkan cinta dariku, huh? Setelah mengabaikanku karena Purina semalam? Monggu kau jahat," aku bergumam, merentangkan kakiku dan menggosoknya dengan tumitku.

Dia merebahkan dirinya ke lantai dan berakting untukku. Dia tahu aku tidak bisa menolak ketika dia berakting. Aku tertawa kecil dan berlutut di sampingnya. "Ya, ya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku sekarang karena akulah yang akan menjaga makananmu." aku menghela napas, menggaruk perutnya.

Aku kembali ke dapur, Monggu masih diantara tumitku, dan menuangkan beberapa makanan ke dalam mangkuknya. Sekarang dia telah mendapatkan yang ia butuhkan, aku dengan cepat terlupakan.

Saat aku menuju ke kamar mandi, aku mendengar gerakan di lorong. Aku segera berubah kembali menjadi Minseok Si Pengintip, saat aku menekan mataku pada lubang intip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan dan Purina.

Luhan berdiri di pintu masuknya, cukup jauh kedalam aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Purina berdiri di lorong dan aku bisa melihat tangan Luhan mengelus rambut Purina yang panjang. Aku bisa mendengar Purina mendengkur melalui pintu sialan itu.

"Mmm, Luhan semalam….mmmm," dia mendengkur , bersandar ke tangannya yang sekarang menempel ke pipinya.

"Aku setuju. Cara yang baik untuk menggambarkan malam dan pagi ini," katanya pelan saat mereka berdua tertawa.

Bagus sekali. Seks dua ronde lagi.

"Hubungi aku jika kau kembali ke kota?" kata Purina saat Luhan menyingkirkan rambut yang ada di wajahnya. Wajah segar terpuaskannya. Aku rindu wajah seperti itu.

"Oh, Kau bisa mengandalkanku," Luhan menjawab dan kemudian menariknya kembali ke pintu yang hanya bisa ku asumsikan sebagai ciuman mematikan. Kakinya terlihat seperti dia sedang berpose. Aku mulai memutar mata, tapi ternyata sakit. Mataku tertekan di lubang intip, kau tahu kan?

"do svidaniya (Selamat Tinggal)," dia berbisik dengan aksen yang eksotis itu. Terdengar lebih baik sekarang dia tidak berteriak seperti suara rengekan kucing yang kepanasan.

"Sampai jumpa," Kata Luhan sambil tertawa dan dengan anggun dia berjalan pergi.

Aku berusaha melihatnya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, tapi tidak bisa. Kehilangan sosok dia lagi. Aku harus mengakui, setelah pukulan pantat dan mengeong, aku sangat ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Adasuatu keahlian seksual hebat di rumah sebelah. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat mengapa hal itu harus mempengaruhi kebiasaan tidurku. Aku paksa diriku menjauh dari pintu dan mandi. Di bawah air, aku merenungkan apa sih sebenarnya yang diperlukan untuk membuat wanita bisa mengeong.

Saat menjelang pukul 7. aku menaiki sebuah mobil kabel dan meninjau kembali jadwalku hari ini. Aku akan bertemu klien baru, menyelesaikan beberapa rincian tentang proyek yang baru saja selesai dan makan siang dengan bosku. Aku tersenyum ketika aku memikirkan Jonmyeon.

Kim Jonmyeon mempunyai perusahaan desainnya sendiri, di mana aku bernasib baik untuk magang di sana selama tahun terakhirku di Berkley. Usianya di akhir tiga puluhan, tetapi terlihat seperti akhir dua puluhan, dia telah membuat namanya sendiri terkenal di komunitas para desainer pada awal karirnya. Dia menantang konvensi, merupakan yang pertama kali membersihkan apa yang disebut shabby chic dari peta desain, dan telah menjadi trendsetter yang membawa kembali ketenangan yang netral dan cetakan geometris dari tampilan "modern" yang sekarang sedang menggila. Dia mempekerjakanku setelah magangku berakhir dan dan menyediakan pengalaman terbaik yang diimpikan bagi seorang desainer muda sepertiku. Dia penuh tantangan, cerdas, memiliki naluri mematikan dan mata pembunuh terlebih untuk detail. Tetapi bagian terbaik bekerja untuknya? Dia menyenangkan.

Saat aku keluar dari mobil, aku melihat "kantorku". Jonmyeon Designs berada di Russian Hill, bagian kota yang indah : seperti mansion dalam kisah dongeng, jalanan yang tenang dan pemandangan yangg fantastis dari ketinggian. Beberapa rumah tua yang besar telah dirubah menjadi ruang komersial dan bangunan kami adalah salah satu yang terbaik.

Aku mendesah lega ketika memasuki kantorku. Jonmyeon ingin masing-masing desainer mengatur ruangan mereka sendiri. Itu adalah cara untuk menunjukkan kepada klien potensial apa yang bisa mereka harapkan, dan aku menuangkan banyak pemikiranku ke ruang kerjaku. Warna abu-abu gelap dinding dihiasi dengan tirai mahal warna pink salmon. Mejaku terbuat dari kayu eboni gelap dengan kursi terbungkus sutra bewarna sampanye dan emas lembut. Ruanganku tenang-dengan sedikit sebuah sentuhan berbeda dari lelucon yang berasal dari koleksi iklan Sup Campbell sekitar tahun 1930-1940an. Aku banyak menemukannya di toko barang bekas, semua dipotong dari majalah edisi lama. Dibingkai dan dipasang didinding, dan aku masih tertawa setiap kali aku melihatnya.

Aku menghabiskan beberapa menit membuang bunga minggu lalu dan menyusun rangkaian yang baru. Setiap hari Senin aku berhenti disebuah toko untuk memilih bunga-bunga selama seminggu. Mekarnya berubah, tapi warnanya cenderung memudar. Aku sangat menyukai orange dan pink, peach dan emas yang hangat. Hari ini aku memilih mawar hibrida dengan warna karang yang indah, ujung kelopaknya semburat warna raspberi.

Aku menahahan kuap dan duduk di mejaku, mempersiapkan hari ini. Aku melihat Jonmyeon saat ia melenggang melewati pintuku dan melambai padanya. Dia datang kembali dan melongokkan kepalanya. Selalu rapi, dia tinggi, ramping dan manis. Hari ini berpakaian hitam dari atas ke bawah tapi dengan sepatu pantofel warna fuchsia yang menggoda, dia terlihat cantik.

"Hei nona, bagaimana apartemennya?" tanyanya, duduk di kursi seberang mejaku.

"fantastis. Terima Kasih! Aku tidak pernah bisa membayarmu untuk ini. Kau yang terbaik" jawabku.

Jonmyeon telah menyewakan apartemennya kepadaku, yang dia miliki sejak pindah ke kota ini bertahun-tahun lalu. Sekarang dia memperbaiki rumah di Sausalito. Menyewa tempat tinggal yang berada di kota itu adalah kewajiban. Peraturan Kontrol Harga Sewa menjadikan harganya rendah. Aku siap untuk membahas lebih lanjut ketika dia menghentikanku dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Ssst, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku tahu aku harus menyingkirkannya, tapi itu adalah tempat pertama saat aku dewasa dan itu akan menghancurkan hatiku jika aku menjualnya! Selain itu, aku suka tempat itu ditinggali lagi. Lingkungannya bagus." Dia tersenyum dan aku menahan kuapan lain. Mata tajamnya memperhatikanku.

"Minseok ini senin pagi. Bagaimana kau bisa sudah menguap?" Dia menegur.

Aku tertawa.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur di sana, Myeonie?" aku menatapnya dari atas bibir cangkir kopiku. Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya. Aku akan sadar tak lama lagi.

"Oh, sudah lama sekali. Mungkin setahun yang lalu? Lay sedang keluar kota dan aku masih menyimpan tempat tidur di sana. Terkadang saat aku bekerja lembur aku menginap di sana. Mengapa kau menanyakannya?"

Lay adalah tunangannya. Seorang millioner, pengusaha dan sangat tampan. Aku dan teman-temanku sangat naksir padanya.

"Apakah kau mendengar sesuatu dari rumah sebelah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, Tidak. Aku rasa tidak. Seperti apa?"

"hmm, hanya suara. Suara ditengah malam."

"Tidak, tidak saat aku berada di sana. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang tinggal di sana sekarang, tapi aku pikir seseorang pindah tahun lalu, mungkin? tahun sebelumnya? Tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kenapa? Apa yang kau dengar?" Wajahku merah merona dan menyesap kopiku. "Tunggu sebentar. Minseok? Serius? Apakah kau mendengar orang berhubungan seks?" Dia tertarik.

Aku memukul kepalaku dia atas meja. Oh, Tuhan. Kilas balik. Tidak ada lagi pukulan. Aku mengintip kearahnya, dan ia tertawa keras.

"Oh Ya Ampun, Minseok. Aku tidak tahu! Tetangga terakhir yang kuingat berusia 80an dan satu-satunya suara yang pernah kudengar datang dari kamar itu adalah tayangan ulang gunsmoke . Tapi kalau aku pikir-pikir, aku bisa mendengar acara TVnya dengan sangat baik…" Dia terdiam.

"Yah, bukan gunsmoke yang terdengar dari dinding itu sekarang. Seks langsung yang terdengar melalui dinding itu. Dan bukan seks yang manis dan membosankan pula. Kita membicarakan seks yang….menarik." Aku tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Dia bertanya, matanya menyala.

Aku tidak peduli berapa usiamu atau latar belakangmu, selalu ada dua kebenaran yang universal. Kita akan selalu menertawaka jika terjadi pada waktu yang salah, dan kita selalu ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di kamar tidur orang lain.

" Jonmyeon, ini serius. Itu belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Malam pertama mereka membenturkan dinding begitu keras, lukisan terjatuh dan memukul kepalaku!" matanya melebar dan ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di mejaku.

"Diamlah!"

"Aku tidak akan diam! Lalu aku mendengar….Ya Tuhan, aku mendengar pukulan pantat." Aku membahas pukulan pantat dengan bosku. Kau tahu sekarang mengapa aku mencintai hidupku?

"Tidakkk," desahnya, dan kami cekikikan seperti anak sekolah.

"Yaaa. Dan dia membuat tempat tidurku bergerak, Myeon. Membuatnya bergerak! Aku melihat wanita itu keesokan hari, saat si Spanx itu pergi."

"Kau memanggilnya Spanx?"

"Kau mau bertaruh! Dan kemudian semalam…!"

"Dua malam berturut-turut! Spanx mendapat pukulannya lagi?"

"Oh, Tidak, semalam aku mengetahui ada makhluk aneh yang aku beri nama Purina" Lanjutku

"Purina? Aku tidak mengerti." Dia mengerutkan kening.

"Seorang wanita Rusia yang dibuatnya semalam." Dia tertawa keras lagi, menyebabkan Steve si akuntan menolehkan kepalanya ke pintuku.

"Apa yang kalian berdua ceritakan di sini?" tanyanya sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak ada" jawab kami pada saat yang bersamaan, kemudian tertawa menggila lagi.

"2 wanita dalam 2 malam, impresif." Dia mendesah.

"Ayolah, impresif, bukan. Playboy? Ya."

"Wow, apakah kau tahu namanya?"

"Aku tahu. Namanya Luhan. Aku tahu ini Karena Spanx dan Purina selalu menjeritkan keras namanya terus-menerus. Aku bisa mendengarnya diantara suara gedoran mereka…si Bodoh Penggedor Dinding," gumamku

.

Dia diam sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum." Luhan Penggedor Dinding, Aku suka itu!"

"Ya Kau menyukainya. Kau tidak memiliki kucing yang mencoba untuk kawin dengan Purina melalui dinding semalam." Aku tertawa sedih dan meletakkan kepalaku kembali ke meja saat kami melanjutkan cekikikan.

"Ok. Kembali bekerja," Jonmyeon akhirnya berkata sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Aku ingin kau berhasil mendapatkan klien baru hari ini. Jam berapa mereka datang?"

"Ah Tuan dan Nyonya Nicholson di sini jam satu siang. Aku sudah siapkan presentasi dan rencana untuk mereka. Kupikir mereka akan benar-benar menyukai caraku mendesain ulang kamar tidur mereka. Kita akan dapat menawarkan tambahan ruang duduk dan kamar mandi yang baru. Hal ini cukup bagus."

"Aku mempercayaimu. Bisakah kau mengutarakan ide-idemu denganku saat makan siang?"

"Ya, Aku bisa." jawabku saat dia keluar menuju pintu.

"Kau tahu Minseok, jika kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, itu akan menjadi hasil yang sangat bagus bagi perusahaan," katanya, melihatku diatas kacamata kulit penyunya.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat apa yang aku sarankan untuk home theater baru mereka."

"Mereka tidak memiliki home theater."

"Belum, mereka belum punya," kataku, melengkungkan alis dan menyeringai nakal.

"Bagus," dia memuji dan pergi untuk memulai harinya.

Pasangan Nicholson adalah klien yang aku inginkan, demikian juga semua orang. Baekhyun telah melakukan beberapa pekerjaan untuk Natalie Nicholson, berdarah biru dan berkelakuan baik, saat dia melakukan reorganisasi kantornya tahun lalu. Dia menyebutku saat sedang mereka membutuhkan desain interior meja, dan aku segera mulai merencanakan untuk merombak kamar tidur mereka.

Penggedor dinding. Pfffft

.

.

.

"Fantastis, Minseok. Fantastis," puji Natalie saat aku berjalan bersamanya dan suaminya ke pintu depan. Kami telah menghabiskan hampir 2 jam merancang perencanaan, dan selama kami berkompromi di beberapa poin penting, ini akan menjadi proyek yang menarik.

"Jadi, kau pikir kau desainer yang tepat untuk kita?" Tanya Sam, mata coklatnya menggelap sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggang istrinya dan bermain dengan ekor kudanya.

"Kau yang mengatakannya." Godaku, tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Aku pikir kami akan senang untuk bekerja denganmu pada proyek ini," kata Natalie saat kami berjabat tangan, aku melakukan tos dengan diriku sendiri secara mental, meskipun wajahku harus kujaga tetap tenang.

"Bagus Sekali. Aku akan menghubungi kalian segera, dan kita bisa mulai membuat sebuah jadwal," Kataku sambil memegang pintu untuk mereka. Aku berdiri di ambang pintu saat aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka, kemudian membiarkan pintu tertutup sendiri. Aku melirik Ashley, resepsionis kami. Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arahku dan aku juga.

"Jadi?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, Ya, aku berhasil menggaet mereka." Aku mendesah dan kami berdua memekik. Jonmyeon turun tangga saat kami berdansa dan dia berhenti.

" Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Minseok dipekerjakan oleh Nicholson!" Ashley memekik lagi.

"Bagus." Jonmyeon memberikanku pelukan singkat. "Bangga padamu, Nak," bisiknya dan wajahku bercahaya. Wajahku benar-benar bercahaya.

Aku menari kembali ke kantorku, bergoyang dan berputar mengelilingi jalan menuju meja. Aku duduk, memutar-mutar kursiku dan melihat keluar Teluk.

Permainan yang bagus Minseok, permainan yang bagus

.

.

.

Malam itu ketika aku pergi keluar untuk merayakan keberhasilanku dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun, aku mungkin sudah memyesap lebih banyak margarita. Aku lanjutkan dengan beberapa tequila shot dan aku masih menjillati garam yang sekarang sudah tidak ada dibagian dalam pergelangan tanganku saat mereka mengangkatku menaiki tangga.

"Sehun kau sangat cantik, kau tahu itu, kan?" rayuku, bersandar padanya sambil merangkak menaiki tangga.

"Ya, Minseok, aku cantik. Kesimpulan bagus untuk sesuatu yang sudah jelas," katanya. Tingginya hampir 6 kaki dengan rambut merah menyala, Sehun sangat menyadari penampilannya. Baekhyun tertawa dan aku menoleh padanya.

"Dan kau Baekhyun, kau sahabatku. Dan kau sangat kecil! Aku yakin aku bisa membawamu berkeliling di dalam sakuku." Aku terkikik mencoba menemukan sakuku. Si mungil Baekhyun dari Korea, sama seperti ku dan Sehun. Memilki kulit dengan warna caramel dan rambut paling hitam.

"Kita harusnya menghentikannya setelah guacamole meninggalkan meja," gumam Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak diperbolehkan minum tanpa makan." Dia menyeretku menaiki beberapa tangga terakhir.

"Jangan bicara padaku seolah aku tidak ada di sini," aku mengeluh, melepas jaketku lalu mulai melepas bajuku.

"Ok ayo jangan sampai telanjang di lorong sini, huh?" bentak Sehun, mengambil kunciku dari dompetku dan membuka pintuku. Aku mencoba mencium pipinya dan dia mendorongku.

"baumu seperti tequila dan seorang yang tertekan seksualnya, Minseok. lepaskan aku." Dia tertawa dan membuka pintuku. Ketika kami menuju kamar tidur, aku mengamati Monggu diambang jendela.

" Hei Monggu di sana. Bagaimana kabarmu. big boy?" aku berdendang.

Dia memelototiku dan berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu. Dia tidak setuju dengan konsumsi alkoholku. Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Aku menjatuhkan diriku di tempat tidur dan mengamati gadis-gadisku diambang pintu. Mereka menyeringai padaku dengan cara yang berarti kau-yang-mabuk-dan-kami-tidak-jadi- kami-tidak-suka.

"Jangan berakting berlebihan dan sok, nona- nona, Aku pernah melihatmu lebih mabuk dari pada ini di banyak kesempatan," aku mencatat, celanaku sudah terlepas dari bajuku. Tanya mengapa aku tetap memakai sepatu hak tinggiku, dan aku tidak akan bisa memberitahumu.

Keduanya menarik selimut untukku dan aku merangkak di bawah selimut dan melotot. Mereka menyelipkanku di dalam selimut begitu bagus sehingga yang mencuat hanyalah bola mataku, hidungku dan rambut berantakanku.

"mengapa ruangan berputar? Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan apartemen Jonmyeon? Dia akan membunuhku jika aku mengacaukan rumah sewanya!" "aku menangis, merintih saat aku melihat ruangan bergerak.

"Ruangan ini tidak berputar. Tenanglah." Baekhyun tertawa, duduk disampingku dan menepuk bahuku.

"Suara benturan itu, mengapa ada suara benturan?" bisikku ke ketiak Baekhyun, yang kemudian mengendus dan memuji pilihan deodorannya.

"Minseok, tidak ada Tuhan, kau pasti minum lebih banyak daripada yang kami pikirkan!" seru Sehun, yang ada di ujung tempat tidur.

"Tidak Sehun, aku mendengarnya juga. Kau tidak mendengarnya?" kata Baekhyun dengan suara berbisik. Sehun diam, dan kami bertiga mendengarkan. Ada suara gedebuk yang berbeda, dan kemudian suara erangan yang Jelas.

"Bersiaplah kitten, kau akan menyaksikan aksi Wallbanger, "aku menyatakan.

Mata Sehun dan Baekhyun melebar, tapi mereka tetap tenang. Apakah itu Spanx? Purina? Mengantisipasi apabila itu Purina, Monggu memasuki ruangan dan melompat di tempat tidur. Dia menatap dinding dengan penuh berempat duduk dan menunggu. Aku nyaris tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang kami alami saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan."

Duk

"Oh, Tuhan."

Duk

Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap Monggu dan aku. Kami hanya menggelengkann kepala satu sama lain. Lama kelamaan senyum mengembang di wajah Sehun. Aku masih fokus pada suara yang ada dibalik dinding. Itu berbeda….nadanya lebih pelan, dan yah, aku tidak bisa benar-benar menyatakan apa yang wanita itu katakan. Itu bukan Spanx atau Purina….

"Mmm, Luhan—" lalu terdengar tawa cekikikan " —tepat " cekikikan" —di sana!" cekikikan

Huh?

"Ya,ya— "dengusan "—ya, Sial, sial " cekikikan-hee-hew " —Sial, ya!"

Dia cekikikan. Dia ternyata adalah pengikik cabul.

Kami bertiga terkikik bersamaan berbarengan dengannya saat dia terkikik dan mendengus menuju apa yang terdengar seperti klimaks yang hebat. Monggu menyadari dengan cepat bahwa kekasihnya tidak ada, dan mundur tergesa-gesa ke dapur.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun berbisik, matanya selebar pai apel.

"Ini adalah penyiksaan seksualku yang sudah aku dengarkan selama dua malam terakhir."Kau tidak tahu," gerutuku, merasakan efek dari tequila.

"Si Celana Tertawa telah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini selama 2 malam terakhir?" Sehun berteriak sambil menutup tangan diatas mulutnya saat terdengar lagi suara erangan tertawa melalui dinding.

"Oh tidak. Malam ini adalah malam pertama aku menyaksikan kenikmatan wanita ini. Malam pertama adalah nona Spanx. Dia adalah wanita nakal dan harus dihukum. Dan Monggu bertemu dengan cinta dalam hidupnya saat Purina mengawali debutnya"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Purina?" sela Sehun.

"Karena dia terus mengeong saat si Pria membuatnya klimaks," kataku, bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Buzz-ku mulai hilang, digantikan oleh kurangnya tidur yang kualami sejak pindah ke sarang yang penuh pesta aususila.

Sehun dan Baekhyun mengambil selimut dari wajahku dan saar wanita itu menjerit, "Oh Tuhan itu….itu —"ahahaha " —begitu nikmat!"

"Pria di sebelah bisa membuat seorang wanita mengeong?" Tanya Sehun, mengangkat alis.

"Tampaknya begitu" aku tertawa, merasakan gelombang pusing pertama yang melingkupiku.

"Kenapa dia tertawa? Kenapa seseorang tertawa saat mereka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu, tapi bagus mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menikmatinya," kata Sehun tertawa sendiri saat mendengar tawa terbahak-bahak keras di sebelah.

"Pernahkah kau melihat pria ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, masih menatap dinding.

"Belum, Lubang pintuku sudah berusaha keras, meskipun begitu."

"Senang mendengar setidaknya ada lubang yang mendapatkan kesenangan di sekitar sini," gumam Sehun. Aku melototinya.

"Anggun sekali Sehun, aku pernah melihat bagian belakang kepalanya, hanya itu," jawabku sambil duduk.

"Wow 3 wanita dalam 3 malam. Itu stamina yang hebat," kata Baekhyun, masih menatap heran dinding itu.

"Stamina yang menjijikan yang benar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur di malam hari! Kasihan dindingku!" keluhku ketika aku mendengar erangan dalam dari pria itu.

"Dindingmu, apa yang dimaksud dengan dindingmu-" Sehun ingin bicara, dan aku angkat tanganku.

"Tunggu sebentar, please," kataku.

Dia mulai beraksi.

Dinding mulai berguncang dengan seritme dengan gedoran dan cekikikan wanita itu lebih keras dan lebih keras. Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap takjub, saat aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Aku bisa mendengar Luhan mengerang dan aku tahu ia semakin mendekat. Tapi suaranya dengan cepat tenggelam oleh suara teman malamnya.

"Oh— "cekikikan "— ya— " cekikikan " —itu—" cekikikan" —jangan— " cekikikan " —berhenti— " cekikikan"— jangan— " cekikikan " —berhenti— " cekikikan" —oh— " cekikikan-dengusan "—Tuhan— " cekikikan- cekikian-dengusan- dengusan "— jangan— " cekikikan " —berhenti!"cekikikan.

Please, please. Tolong berhenti, pikirku.

Suara kikikan dan akhirnya suara tersedak.

Dan dengan satu kikikan terakhir kemudian erangan, keheningan jatuh di sebelah sana...

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling menatap. Dan Sehun berkata "Oh."

"YA." lanjut Baekhyun.

"TUHAN." mereka bicara bersamaan.

"Dan itulah penyebab mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur." desahku.

Sementara kami bertiga pulih dari Pengikik itu, Monggu kembali bermain di sudut dengan bola kapas.

Pengikik, aku pikir aku paling membencimu diantara yang lain…

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

sebenernya aku ragu mau lanjutin post ff ini apa nggak. gmnpun juga ini cerita bukan punya aku jadi rasanya kurang nyaman buat post ni ff . hue... galon...

.

.

.

.

MALAM-MALAM BERIKUTNYA menyenangkan dan tenang. Tidak ada dentuman, tamparan pantat, suara mengeong, dan cekikikan. Kuakui Monggu semakin sedih dari waktu ke waktu, tetapi selain itu segala sesuatu di sekitar lingkungan apartemen baik. Aku bertemu dengan beberapa tetanggaku, termasuk Euan dan Antonio yang tinggal di lantai bawah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat Luhan sejak semalam dengan si Pengikik dan walaupun aku bersyukur untuk tidur yang sempurna setiap malamnya, aku ingin tahu kemana dia menghilang. Euan dan Antonio dengan senang hati berbagi gossip denganku.

"Sayang, tunggu sampai kau melihat Luhan tercinta kami. Seorang contoh sosok sempurna bagi laki-laki!" seru Euan. Antonio menangkapku di pintu masuk dalam perjalanan pulang dan koktail sudah ada ditanganku dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh iya, dia indah! kalau saja aku beberapa tahun lebih muda," gumam Antonio, mengipasi dirinya saat Euan melongo padanya dari balik gelas cocktail Bloody Mary miliknya.

"jika kau beberapa tahun lebih muda kau akan apa? Yang benar saja. Kau tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan Luhan. Dia adalah filet, sementara itu, hadapilah, cinta-kau dan aku seperti steak murahan."

"Kau akan tahu," Antonio terkekeh, mengisap batang seledrinya.

"Tuan-tuan, tolonglah, ceritakan tentang orang ini," aku mengakui, setelah pertunjukan yang dia hadirkan minggu lalu, kalau aku sedikit tertarik dengan pria di belakang dinding yang berdentum.

Aku akhirnya membuka rahasia dan memberitahu mereka tentang kejenakaan Luhan saat larut malam setelah menyadari jika aku tidak membuka cerita mereka tidak akan membalasnya. Mereka menyimak setiap perkataanku seperti anak gemuk di depan sajian prasmanan. Aku mengatakan kepada mereka tentang wanita-wanita yang bercinta dengannya, dan mereka mengisi kekosongan beberapa misteri Luhan.

Luhan adalah seorang fotografer freelance yang berpergian di seluruh dunia. Mereka menduga ia sedang bertugas, yang menjelaskan kualitas tidurku. Luhan mengerjakan beberap proyek Discovery Channel, The Cousteou Society, National Geographic- semua stasiun penting. Dia memenangkan beberapa penghargaan untuk karyanya dan bahkan menghabiskan beberapa waktu meliput perang Irak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dia selalu meninggalkan mobilnya ketika ia bepergian, sebuah Range Rover Discovery hitam tua usang, seperti jenis mobil yang akan kau temukan di semak Afrika. Jenis mobil yang orang kemudikan sebelum menangkap mereka.

Diantara Euan dan Antonio yang katakan kepadaku, mobil, pekerjaan dan rumah internasional orgasme dari sisi lain dinding, aku mulai bisa menyusun sebuah profil pria ini, yang mana belum pernah kulihat. Dan aku akan berbohong kalau aku katakan aku tidak makin penasaran hari demi hari.

Pada suatu sore, setelah mengantar beberapa sampel genteng di rumah keluarga Nicholson, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Kabut sudah habis, menyingkap kota dan ini adalah malam yang bagus untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat aku mengitari sudut apartemenku, aku melihat Range Rover tidak ada di tempat biasanya di belakang bangunan. Yang artinya baru keluar dan ada di sekitar sini.

Luhan kembali ke San Fransisco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun aku mempersiapkan diri untuk benturan dinding lainnya, kenyataannya beberapa hari berikutnya tidak ada peristiwa menyebalkan tersebut. Aku bekerja, aku berjalan, aku mengurus Monggu. Aku pergi keluar dengan teman-temanku, aku membuat roti zukini yang enak yang lebih baik dengan KitchenAidku yang sekarang, dan aku menghabiskan waktu mencari tempat liburan.

Setiap tahun aku mengambil waktu seminggu untuk berlibur di suatu tempat dan benar- benar sendirian. Di tempat yang menarik dan aku tidak pernah pergi ketempat yang sama kedua kali. Satu tahun kuhabiskan hiking di Yosemite. Satu tahun lainya aku pergi menghilang di hutan hujan kanopi ecolodge di Kostarika. Satu tahun lagi aku menghabiskan seminggu menyelam di lepas pantai Belize.

Dan tahun ini aku tidak yakin dimana aku akan pergi. Pergi ke Eropa sangat mahal dalam perekonomian saat ini, jadi itu bukan pilihan. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan Peru, aku selalu ingin melihat Machu Picchu. Aku punya banyak waktu, tapi bagian yang menyenangkan adalah memutuskan dimana aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburanku.

Aku juga menghabiskan banyak waktu di lubang intipku. Ya, itu benar. Setiap kali aku mendengar pintu mendekat, aku buru-buru berlari ke pintu. Monggu menatap dengan seringaiannya. Dia tahu persis dengan apa yang kulakukan. Mengapa dia menilaiku, namun aku tidak akan pernah tahu karena telinganya juga naik setiap kali mendengar suara yang datang menaiki tangga. Dia masih merindukan Purinanya.

Aku masih belum benar-benar melihat Luhan. Suatu hari aku berlari ke lubang intip pada waktu aku melihatnya masuk apartemen, tapi aku hanya melihat T-Shirt hitam dan rambut hitam berantakan. Meskipun begitu bisa jadi pirang gelap-sulit untuk dikatakan dalam cahaya lorong yang redup. Aku butuh pencahayaan lebih terang untuk menjadi detektif yang lebih baik.

Suatu saat lainnya aku melihat Rang Rover mendekat dari tepi jalan saat aku sampai di belokan dalam berjalan pulang dari kerja. Dia akan berpapasan denganku! saat aku akan mendapatkan kilasan pertama dirinya, aku benar - benar melihat pria dibalik mitos, aku tersandung dan pantatku jatuh diatas troli di trotoar. Untungnya Euan melihatku dan membantuku, egoku yang terluka, pantat memarku karena beton dan hatiku yang menhianatiku

Tapi semua tetap tenang di malam hari. Aku tahu Luhan di rumah dan aku bisa mendengarnya kadang-kadang, kaki kursi bergerak dilantai, atau suara tawa pelan satu dua kali. Tapi disana tidak ada harem karena tidak ada tembok yang berdentum.

Meskipun begitu, kami tidur bersama hampir setiap malam. Dia memainkan lagu Duke Ellington dan Glenn Miller di sisi dindingnya dan aku berbaring di tempat tidur disisiku mendengarkan tanpa malu-malu. Kakekku dulu suka memainkan piringan hitam tua miliknya pada malam hari dan suara pop dan gemertak jarum pada vynil menenangkan saat aku jatuh tertidur, Monggu meringkuk disisiku. Aku akan mengatakan pada Luhan ini, ia memiliki selera yang bagus dalam musik.

Ketenangan dan kedamaian ini terlalu bagus untuk berlanjut, dan terjadi keributan lagi pada beberapa malam berikutnya.

Pertama aku disuguhi ronde lainnya dari si Spanx. Dia sekali lagi menjadi gadis yang sangat, sangat nakal dan pastinya layak menerima tamparan pantat yang bergema, sebuah tamparan yang berlangsung hampir setengah jam dan berakhir dengan seruan, "itu dia disana, ya Tuhan, ya disana!" Sebelum dinding mulai berdentum.

Aku berbaring terjaga malam itu, memutar mata dan semakin lama semakin frustrasi. Keesokan paginya dari pos di lubang intipku, aku melihat Spanx pergi dan mendapatkan kilasan pertama yang jelas dirinya. Berwajah merah muda dan bercahaya, dia wanita yang sedikit montok dengan pinggul dan paha berlekuk, dan memiliki payudara yang besar. Dia pendek, sangat pendek dan agak gemuk.

Dia harus berjinjit untuk memberi ciuman selamat tinggal ke Luhan dan aku melewatkan melihat wajahnya saat melihat wanita itu berjalan menjauh. Aku kagum pada seleranya terhadap wanita. Dia adalah kebalikan total dari Purina yang tampak seperti model.

Mengantisipasi kedatangan Purina di daftar berikutnya, malam berikutnya aku memberikan Monggu kaus kaki penuh catnip dan semangkuk tuna. Harapanku untuk membuat Monggu kekenyangan dan pingsan sebelum aksi dimulai. Perlakuanku berefek sebaliknya. Kucingku sudah siap untuk berpesta ketika siksaan pertama jeritan Purina yang datang melalui dinding sekitar jam 1.15 pagi. Jika Monggu bisa memakai jaket kecil keren, pasti sudah dilakukannya.

Dia mengintai ruangan, berjalan mondar mandir di depan dinding, berpura-pura santai. Ketika Purina mulai mengeong, dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia sekali lagi meluncurkan diri ke dinding. Melompat dari meja ke meja rias di rak, ke bantal dan bahkan lampu untuk lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya. Ketika ia menyadari ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenamkan diri ke dalam plester tembok, ia mendendangkannya raungan aneh versi kucing dari BarryWhite, raungan hebatnya seirama dengan intensitas jeritan Purina.

Ketika dinding mulai bergoyang dan Luhan mulai beraksi, aku kagum mereka bisa mempertahankan kendali mereka dan focus dengan segala keributan yang terjadi. Jelas jika aku bisa mendengar mereka, mereka pasti bisa mendengar Monggu dan semua yang dilakukannya. Apabila aku dimasuki oleh Wallbanger Wondercock (Ereksi Hebat si Penggedor Dinding), aku membayangkan aku mungkin bisa juga memfokuskan diri secara mental ...

Untuk saat ini, sayangnya aku tidak dimasuki apapun dan menjadi marah. Aku lelah, aku terangsang dengan tidak ada pelepasan yang terdekat dan kucingku punya Q-tip mencuat keluar dari mulutnya yang tampak menakutkan seperti rokok kecil.

Setelah tidur malam yang singkat itu, keesokan paginya aku menyeret diri ke lubang intip untuk melakukan ronde Menonton-Harem berikutnya. Aku dihadiahi dengan profil samping singkat Luhan saat ia membungkuk untuk mencium Purina selamat tinggal. Itu cepat tapi itu cukup untuk melihat rahang: kuat, jelas dan bagus. Dia memiliki rahang yang bagus. Hal terbaik tentang hari itu adalah penampakan rahang. Sisa hari itu adalah menyebalkan.

Pertama ada masalah dengan mandor kontraktor di rumah keluarga Nicholson. Tampaknya ia tidak hanya mengambil istirahat makan siang yang sangat lama, dia suka mengisap ganja di loteng keluarga Nicholson setiap hari. Seluruh lantai ketiga berbau seperti konser yang mati.

Kemudian keseluruhan paket ubin untuk lantai kamar mandi yang tiba retak dan terkelupas. Jumlah waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memesan ulang dan pengiriman ulang akan menyebabkan keseluruh proyek terhenti setidaknya 2 minggu, sehingga tidak mungkin penyelesaian tepat waktu. Setiap kali konstruksi besar berlangsung, tanggal akhir proyek adalah perkiraan waktu penyelesaian. Namun aku tidak pernah melewatkan tenggat waktu dan ini menjadi pekerjaan yang , membuatku merasa sangat hangat (bukan dalam cara yang baik) untuk menyadari tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempercepat penerbangan ke Itali dan membawa sendiri ubin sialan itu.

Setelah makan siang yang cepat dimana aku menumpahkan semua soda di seluruh lantai dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri, Aku kembali menuju pekerjaan dan berhenti di sebuah toko untuk melihat sepatu bot hiking baru. Aku punya rencana baru untuk pergi hiking di Tanjung Marin akhir pekan ini. Saat memilih-milih sepatu, aku merasakan napas hangat di telinga sehingga secara naluriah aku tersentak menjauh.

"Hei Kau" aku mendengar dan aku membeku ketakutan.

Kilas balik membanjiriku dan mataku berkunang-kunang. aku merasa dingin dan panas pada saat bersamaan, dan pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam hidupku langsung terlintas di pikiranku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Cory Weinstein. Si Senapan Mesin keparat yang telah merampok Oku.

"Minseok, menyenangkan sekalai karena aku bertemu dengan mu" rayunya, Menyalurkan gaya batin Tom Jones- nya.

Aku menelan ludah pahitku dan berjuang untuk tetap tenang. "Cory, senang melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kataku.

"Tidak ada keluhan. hanya melakukan pemeriksaan keliling restoran untuk orang tuaku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana bisnis dekorasi yang kau lakukan?"

"Bisnis desain dan itu berjalan baik. Bahkan aku baru dalam perjalanan kembali kesana, jadi permisi," aku tergagap dan mulai berjalan melewatinya.

"Hei jangan terburu-buru, cantik. Apakah kau sudah makan siang? Aku bisa memberimu diskon pizza hanya beberapa blok jauhnya. Bagaimanan jika 5 % untukmu?" katanya. Jika mungkin untuk sebuah suara terdengar lebih angkuh, dia baru saja melakukannya.

"Wow, 5 %. Walaupun tawaran itu menggiurkan, tapi aku akan menolaknya." Aku tertawa gugup.

"Jadi Minseok kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi? Malam itu…sialan. Itu cukup hebat, kan?" dia mengedipkan mata, dan kulitku memohon padaku untuk merobekkan diri dari tubuhku dan melemparkan itu padanya.

"Tidak, tidak Cory. Tidak akan lagi," aku berseru, kemarahanku naik lagi. Kilasan-kilasan masuk dan keluar, dan masuk dan keluar. Vaginaku menjerit mempertahankan diri. Kuakui, walaupun kami berdua tidak dalam hubungan yang sedang baik, tapi paling tidak aku tahu betapa takutnya dia pada si Senapan Mesin. Tidak dalam pengawasanku.

"Oh, ayolah sayang. Mari kita membuat beberapa keajaiban." Rayunya. Ia membungkuk dan aku tahu dia baru saja makan sosis.

"Cory kau harus tahu aku akan muntah di sepatumu, jadi aku akan mundur jika aku jadi kau." Dia pucat dan melangkah mundur. "Dan sebagai catatan, aku lebih suka membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding dari pada membuat keajaiban denganmu lagi. Kau dan aku dan diskon 5 % mu? Tidak akan terjadi. Bye bye," kataku dengan gigi terkatup dan berjalan keluar dari toko.

Aku menginjakkan kaki kembali bekerja, marah dan sendirian. Tidak ada ubin-ubin Italia, tidak ada sepatu hiking, tidak ada pria dan tidak ada O. Aku menghabiskan malam di atas sofa merasa tidak bahagia. Aku tidak menjawab telepon. Aku tidak membuat makan malam. Aku makan sisa makanan cepat saji Thailand dari wadahnya dan menggeram pada ke Monggu ketika ia mencoba menyelinapkan sepotong udang. Dia kabur kesudut dan memelototiku dengan marah dari bawah kursi.

Aku menonton Barefoot Contessa yang biasanya memberikanku semangat. Malam ini dia membuat sup bawang Prancis dan membawanya ke pantai untuk makan siang dengan suaminya, Jeffrey. Biasanya menonton mereka berdua membuatku hangat dan syahdu. Mereka begitu manis. Malam ini mereka membuatku mual. Aku ingin duduk di pantai South Hampton, terbungkus selimut dan makan sup dengan Jeffrey. Yah, bukan Jeffrey persisnya tapi setara dengan Jeffrey. Jeffreyku sendiri.

Jeffrey sialan. Barefoot Contessa sialan. Makan makanan cepat saji sisa kesepian sialan.

Ketika malam cukup larut sehingga aku bisa beralasan untuk pergi ke tempat tidur dan menempatkan hari yang mengerikan dibelakangku, aku menyeret karung kesedihan yaitu diriku kembali ke kamarku. Aku pergi untuk mencari piyama dan menyadari aku belum mencuci baju sama sekali. Sialan. Aku menggali laci piyamaku, mengacaknya dan mencari sesuatu, apa saja. Aku punya beberapa gaun tidur seksi, hari dimana O dan aku masih bersama.

Aku menggerutu dan mengomel dan akhirnya mengeluarkan gaun tidur baby doll pink. Gaun berenda dan manis, sementara dulu aku suka tidur dengan lingerie yang cantik, saat ini aku membencinya. Itu adalah bukti fisik pengingat O-ku yang hilang. Meskipun sudah cukup lama sejak aku berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam itu. Aku memang tegang. Tidak ada orang yang butuh pelepasan lebih daripada aku. Aku menyuruh Monggu keluar dan menutup pintu. Tidak ada yang perlu melihat ini.

Aku menghidupkan beberapa lagu INXS, karena malam ini aku membutuhkan semua bantuan yang aku bisa dapatkan. Michael Hutchence selalu membuatku dekat. Aku naik ke tempat tidur, mengatur bantal dibelakangku dan menyelinap diantara selimut. Dalam gaun tidur mungil, kaki telanjangku menyelip di sepanjang katun yang dingin. Tidak ada perasaan yang menyamai kaki yang baru saja dicukur pada pada selimut rajutan benang berkualitas tinggi. Mungkin ini memang adalah ide yang baik. Aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk memperlambat pernapasanku. Beberapa kali terakhir aku mencoba untuk mencari O, aku begitu benar-benat frustasi sehingga pada akhirnya aku hampir menangis.

Malam ini aku mulai dengan mengumpulkan fantasi yang biasa. Aku mulai dengan sedikit Catalano, memungkinkan tanganku untuk menyelinap di bagian bawah gaun tidurku dan naik ke payudaraku. Ketika aku memikirkan Jordan Catalano/Jared Leto mencium Angela Chase/Claire Danes di lantai dasar sekolah, aku membayangkan itu adalah aku. Aku merasakan ciumannya tebal dan berat di bibirku dan sentuhan itu menjadi tangannya ketika bergeser menuju putingku. Saat jariku/ jari Jordan mulai memijat, aku merasakan tarikan yang akrab itu di perutku, semakin hangat diseluruh tubuh.

Dengan mataku masih tertutup, imajinasi berubah menjadi Jason Bourne/Matt Damon menyerang kulitku. Dengan kami berdua kabur dari pemerintah, hanya koneksi fisik yang menjaga kami untuk tetap hidup. Jariku/jari Jason menyusuri ringan menuruni perutku, meluncur didalam celana dalam serasiku. Aku bisa merasakan ini bekerja. Sentuhanku membangunkan sesuatu, menggerakkan sesuatu di dalam. Aku terkesiap ketika aku merasakan betapa siapnya aku untuk Jason dan Jordan.

Tuhan. Memikirkan mereka berdua bersama- sama bekerja untuk mebawa kembali O membuatku benar-benar berkedut. Aku mengerang dan mulai untuk sajian utama. Aku membayangkan Clooney. Kilatan Clooney datang kepadaku saat jemariku membelai dan berputar, melingkar dan mengejek. Danny Ocean….George dari Fact Of Life…. Dan kemudian, aku mulai beraksi.

Dr Ross. Musim ketiga ER, setelah potongan rambut Caesar diperbaiki. Mmmmm…. Aku merintih dan mengerang. Ini berhasil. Aku benar-benar dapat terangsang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan, otakku dan sisa diriku tampak selaras. Aku berguling ke sampingku, tangan diantara kedua kakiku saat aku melihat berlutut di depanku. Dia menjilati bibirnya dan bertanya kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang membuatku berteriak.

Kau tak tahu bagaimana senangnya aku saat ini. Buatlah aku menjerit. .

Di balik mata yang tertutup rapat, aku melihat dia bersandar ke arahku, mulutnya semakin dekat dan dekat. Dia dengan lembut menekan lututku agar terbuka, menempatkan ciuman di dalam masing-masing paha. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan napasnya di kakiku, yang membuatku menggigil. Mulutnya terbuka dan lidah Clooney yang sempurna itu keluar untuk mencicipiku.

Duk.

"Oh, Tuhan."

Duk Duk.

"Oh, God."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!

"Luhan …mmm —" . dan suara cekikikan sialan itu muncul

Aku tidak percaya ini. Bahkan Dr. Ross tampak bingung.

"Begitu —" cekikikan "— sialan —" cekikikan "— nikmat…hahahaha!"

Aku mengerang saat aku merasakan Dr. Ross meninggalkanku. Aku basah, aku frustrasi dan sekarang Clooney pikir seseorang sedang menertawakannya. Dia mulai mundur….

Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku, Dr. Ross. Jangan kau!

"Disitu!Disitu! Oh…oh…hahahahaha!"

Dinding mulai bergetar dan dentuman tempat tidur di mulai.

Sudah cukup, Pengikik jalang, rasakan ini….

Aku segera bangkit berdiri, Catalano dan Bourne dan Clooney yang kucintai memudar dalam gumpalan testosteron sarat asap. Aku melemparkan selimut, menarik gagang pintu dan berjalan keluar dengan marah dari kamar tidurku. Monggu mengulurkan kaki dan mulai menyalahkanku karena mengurungnya tapi ketika dia melihat wajahku, dengan bijaksana dia membiarkanku lewat.

Aku menghentakkan kaki menuju ke pintu depanku, kakiku berdentuman di lantai kayu. Aku marah. aku sangat marah. Aku sudah begitu dekat. Aku membuka pintu depanku dengan kekuatan seribu O yang marah, pelepasan yang ditahan selama berabad-abad. aku mulai menggedor pintu Luhan. Aku menggedor dengan keras dan lama, seperti Clooney yang sedang akan menghentakku. Aku menggedor lagi dan lagi, tidak pernah berhenti, tidak pernah menyerah.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menuju pintu, tapi aku masih tidak menyerah. Frustrasi dari hari dan minggu dan bulan- bulan tanpa O melepaskan dirinya dalam sebuah tirade yang tidak seorangpun pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Aku mendengar gemeretak kunci dan rantai diturunkan, tapi aku masih terus menggedor.

Aku mulai berteriak. "buka pintu ini, kau bajingan atau aku akan datang melalui dinding!"

"Tenanglah dan hentikan gedoran itu, "aku mendengar Luhan berkata dari dalam.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan aku menatap. Disanalah dia. Luhan.

Siluet cahaya lembut dari belakang, Luhan berdiri dengan satu tangan menggenggam pintu dan tangannya memegang selembar kain putih di sekitar pinggulnya. Aku melihat dari atas ke bawah, tanganku masih menggantung diudara, mengepalkan tinju. Tanganku berdenyut, aku sudah menggedor begitu keras.

Dia memiliki rambut yang hitam legam yang berdiri tegak, mungkin dari tangan si Pengikik yang terkubur didalamnya saat ia memasuki dirinya. Matanya hitam tajam dan tulang pipi sama kuat seperti rahang. Pelengkapnya? Bibirnya bengkak karena ciuman dan apa yang tampak seperti bakal janggut tiga hari (jangan bayangin plis… untuk yg atu ini aku ketawa bayangin luhan punya bakal janggut).

Ya Tuhan, disana ada bakal janggut. Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan itu pagi ini? Aku menatap ke bawah pada tubuh tinggi rampingnya. Berkulit coklat, tapi bukan coklat buatan, coklat karena lingkungan luar, coklat karena cuaca, coklat yang jantan. Dadanya naik turun saat ia terengah engah, kulitnya dilapisi kemilau tipis keringat dari sex. Saat mataku turun lebih lanjut aku melihat segelintir rambut hitam rendah di torsonya, yang mengarah ke bawah handuk. Dibawah Six pack. Di bawah V yang beberapa pria yang memilikinya, dan yang mana pada dirinya tidak tampak aneh atau hasil pahatan alat olah raga Bow Flexed.

Dia menakjubkan. Tentu saja dia menakjubkan. Dan mengapa harus ada bakal janggut?

Aku tersentak saat pandanganku turun lebih rendah daripada yang kumaksudkan. Tapi mataku tertarik seolah olah ada magnet, lebih rendah dan lebih rendah. Di bawah handuk yang sudah lebih rendah dipinggul daripada yang seharusnya.

Dia

Masih

Keras

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Buahahhaha… ngakak pas bagian dia masih kerasnya. Aku gak mau bayangin luhan punya bakal janggut n harap memaklumi bagian six packnya. Aku belum intip-intip perut om luhan yg sekarang. Udah ada roti sobek apa tahu sumedangnya blm ya.?


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi ni ff bakal tetep aku lanjutin n bakal langsung aku apus kalau udah end. gitu lebih aman. kalau penasaran n mau download novelnya juga ada kok pdfnya. search aja judul novel ama pengarangnya

uh.. luhan emang punya abs sih.. tapikn masih samar2 makanya aku mesem-mesem aja bayangin luhan punya abs sempurna. terus... terus.. iya sih luhan emang pernah keliatan bekas cukurannya n bahkan baru-baru ini aku juga liat pict dia dengan kumis. tapi.. uh... aneh aja rasanya luhan berkumis n berjenggot.

untuk yg nanya brother conflict kpn lanjut sabar ya, lagi dalam pengetikan dan moodnya suka ilang mendadak. apa lagi aku ubah jalan ceritanya biargak sama ama animenya.

udah ah itu aca cuap-cuap basinya

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan."

"Ya Tuhan."

Aku terangkat ke atas tempat tidur dengan kekuatan dorongannya. Dia menghujam padaku dengan kekuatan yang gigih, memberi apa yang bisa kuambil, kemudian memaksaku melewati batasan. Dia menatapku, tajam, sekilas memberikan seringainya. Aku memejamkan mata membiarkan diriku merasakan seberapa jauh aku terpengaruh. Dan dengan dalam, maksudku dalam…

Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan membawanya ke atas kepalaku pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau harus berpegangan kuat untuk ini," bisiknya dan melemparkan salah satu kakiku diatas bahunya saat ia mengubah irama pinggulnya.

"Luhan!" aku menjerit, merasakan tubuhku mulai kejang. Matanya, mata hitam sialan itu, menggali ke dalam mataku saat aku bergetar di sekelilingnya.

"Mmm, Luhan!" aku menjerit lagi. Dan segera bangun dengan lengan di atas kepalaku, tangan menggenggam erat kepala ranjang.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak dan memaksa jariku untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Ketika aku melihat lagi aku bisa melihat lekukan di tanganku dari mencengkeram yang begitu erat.

Aku berusaha keras untuk duduk. Aku tertutupi keringat dan terengah-engah. Benar-benar terengah-engah. aku menemukan selimut bergulung di kaki tempat tidur dengan Monggu terkubur di bawahnya, hanya hidungnya yang mengintip keluar.

"Oh, Monggu, apa kau bersembunyi?"

"Meow," terdengar jawaban marah dan sebuah wajah kecil muncul mengikuti hidung kucing.

"Kau bisa keluar, kucing konyol. Mommy sudah selesai menjerit. Kupikir." aku tertawa, sambil menyisir rambut basahku.

Sejak malam Luhan dan aku "bertemu" di lorong, aku tidak bisa berhenti bermimpi tentangnya. Aku tidak ingin, benar-benar tidak mau tapi pikiran bawah sadarku telah mengambil alih dan memiliki caranya sendiri. Secara nocturnal, tubuh dan otakku terpisah pada saat ini : otak lebih tahu, LM tidak begitu yakin…

Monggu mendorong melewatiku dan berlari ke dapur untuk melakukan tarian kecil di samping mangkuknya.

Aku berkeringat dengan sangat menarik melalui piyamaku, jadi aku bangun untuk berdiri di depan lubang AC, mendinginkan diri dan mulai merasa tenang. "itu sangat dekat, ya, O?" aku meringis, menekan kakiku bersama-sama dan merasakan nyeri yang tidak nyaman di antara pahaku.

"Yah, yah, yah tenang," suaraku serak saat Monggu menggesekkan dirinya masuk dan keluar dari pergelangan kakiku. Aku menuang sesekop _kibble_ (merk makanan kucing) di mangkuknya dan membuat kopi. Aku duduk di meja dapur dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Aku masih agak terengah.

Mimpi itu…well, sangat intens. Aku memikirkannya lagi saat tubuhnya berada di atasku, sebutir keringat meluncur dari hidungnya dan jatuh di dadaku. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan menyeret lidahnya ke atas perutku, menuju payudaraku dan kemudian…

Ping! Ping!

Mr. Coffe (merk mesin pembuat kopi otomatis) menyadarkan aku dari pikiran nakalku, dan aku bersyukur. Aku bisa merasakan diriku mulai terangsang kembali. Apakah ini akan menjadi masalah?

Aku menuangkan secangkir kopi, mengupas pisang dan melihat keluar jendela. Aku mengabaikan keinginanku untuk memijat pisang dan menghujamkannya ke mulutku. Ya Tuhan, gerakan menghujam itu! Sensasi ini menuju ke selatan dengan cepat. Dan yang ku maksud selatan…

Aku menampar wajahku dan memaksa pikiranku untuk memikirkan sesuatu selain laki-laki pelacur yang aku berbagi dinding dengannya. Hal konyol. Hal berbahaya.

_Puppy dogs _(anak anjing)…_doggy style _(gaya bercinta)

Es krim cone.. menjilati cone Luhan dan dua skop es krim

Permainan anak-anak… sialan, apakah aku ingin melakukan apapun yang Luhan minta… oke, cukup! Sekarang aku bahkan tak mau mencoba.

Sambil mandi aku bernyanyi "The Star Spangled Banner" (lagu kebangsaan Amerika Serikat) lagi dan lagi untuk menjaga tanganku dari melakukan apapun selain membersihkan tubuhku. Aku harus mengingat apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan, bukan bagaimana dia terlihat dengan hanya berbalut sprei dan sebuah seringai. Aku memejamkan mata dan bersandar ke semprotan air, mengingat malam itu lagi. Begitu aku berhenti menatap miliknya, well, di bawah seprai, aku membuka mulut untuk berbicara:

"Sekarang dengar, Tuan, apakah kau tahu bagaimana berisiknya kau? Aku butuh tidurku! Jika aku harus mendengarkan semalam lagi, satu lagi, bahkan, kau dan selirmu sedang menggedor dindingku, aku akan menjadi gila!" Aku berteriak untuk melepaskan ketegangan yang akan aku miliki, dapat, seharusnya sudah dilepaskan dengan cara yang sangat Clooney.

"Tenanglah. Tidak mungkin seburuk itu. Dinding ini cukup tebal." dia menyeringai, memukulkan tinjunya ke kusen pintu dan mencoba untuk melepaskan sedikit pesona. Dia jelas menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan otot perut seperti itu, aku bisa melihat mengapa.

Aku menggeleng untuk tetap fokus, "Apakah kau gila? Dinding ini tidak setebal otakmu. Aku bisa mendengar semuanya! Setiap tamparan, ngeongan, setiap kikikan, dan aku mengetahuinya! Omong kosong ini berakhir sekarang!" jeritku, wajahku terasa terbakar karena marah. Aku bahkan menggunakan tanda kutipan untuk menekankan tamparan, meong dan kikikan. Ketika aku berbicara tentang selirnya, ia mulai mengalihkan pesonanya menjadi tersinggung.

"Hei, itu sudah cukup!" balasnya. "Apa yang kulakukan di rumahku adalah urusanku. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tetapi kau tidak bisa datang kesini di tengah malam dan mendikte apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kulakukan! Kau tak melihatku mendatangi kamarmu dan menggedor pintumu."

"Tidak, kau hanya menggedor dinding sialanku. Kita berbagi dinding kamar tidur, kau tepat di balik dindingku ketika aku mencoba untuk tidur. Milikilah sedikit sopan santun."

"Well, bagaimana kau bisa mendengarku dan aku tidak bisa mendengarmu? Tunggu, tunggu tidak ada yang membenturkan dindingmu, ya?" Dia menyeringai dan aku merasakan pelan-pelan warna menghilang dari wajahku. Aku menyilangkan tangan erat-erat di dada, dan saat aku melihat ke bawah, aku ingat apa yang kupakai.

Gaun tidur pink. Cara tepat untuk menanamkan kepercayaan diri.

Saat aku kesal, mata Luhan melayang ke bawah tubuhku, tanpa malu-malu mengamati gaun tidur pink dan rendanya dan pinggulku bergoyang saat aku menghentakkan kakiku. Matanya akhirnya kembali ke atas, dan bertemu dengan tatapanku, tanpa ragu-ragu. Kemudian dengan binar yang ada di mata hitamnya, ia mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Aku langsung marah. "ohhhhh!" Aku menjerit dan masuk lalu membanting pintu apartemenku.

Sekarang aku malu, aku membiarkan air mencuci rasa frustasiku. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak itu, tapi bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya? Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding kamar mandi.

Ketika aku membuka pintu depan 45 menit kemudian, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke Monggu dari balik bahuku dan berdoa dalam hati bahwa tidak ada wanita selir yang lain lagi di lorong. Semua aman.

Aku mengenakan kaca mata hitamku pada saat aku berjalan keluar pintu bangunan apartemen, nyaris tidak memperhatikan sebuah Range Rover.

.

.

.

Sore itu Jonmyeon melongok kedalam kantorku.

"Tok, tok," katanya, tersenyum.

"Hei! Ada apa?" aku bersandar di kursi.

"Tanyakan padaku tentang rumah di Sausalito."

"Hei Jonmyeon, bagaimana rumah di Sausalito?" tanyaku sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Beres," bisiknya dan melemparkan tangan ke udara.

"Yang benar!" bisikku kembali.

"Sepenuhnya sudah terselesaikan, benar-benar beres!" dia menjerit dan duduk di depanku. Aku menawarkan tinju kecil dari seberang meja

"Sekarang itu adalah kabar baik. Kita harus merayakannya." Aku merogoh sebuah laci.

"Minseok jika kau mengeluarkan sebotol scotch aku harus berkonsultasi dengan bagian personalia," ia memperingatkan, sambil menyeringai.

"Pertama-tama, kau adalah bagian personalia. Dan kedua, seperti aku akan menyimpan minuman scotch di kantorku saja! Kenyataannya botol itu terikat di pahaku." Aku terkekeh, mengeluarkan sebuah _Blow Pop _(merk permen lolipop).

"Bagus. Bahkan rasa semangka, favoritku," katanya saat kami membuka bungkusnya dan mulai menghisap.

"Jadi, ceritakan semua tentang hal itu," pintaku.

Aku sudah berkonsultasi sedikit dengan Jonmyeon saat ia memilih sentuhan akhir di rumah yang ia dan Lay telah renovasi, dan aku tahu itu salah satu jenis rumah impianku selama bertahun-tahun. Seperti Jonmyeon, rumah itu akan hangat, mengundang, elegan, dan penuh dengan cahaya. Kita mengobrol beberapa saat, dan kemudian dia membiarkan aku kembali bekerja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pesta pindah rumah diadakan akhir pekan depan. Kau dan tim ceriamu diundang," katanya dalam perjalanan keluar pintu.

"Apakah kau baru mengatakan tim ceria?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin saja. Kau akan datang?"

"Kedengarannya bagus. Bisakah kami membawa sesuatu, dan dapatkah kami menatap tunanganmu?"

"Jangan kau berani, dan aku tidak mengharapkannya," dia membalas.

Aku tersenyum saat kembali bekerja. Pesta di Sausalito? Terdengar menjanjikan.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak serius naksir dia, kan? Maksudku berapa banyak mimpi yang pernah kau miliki tentangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun, sambil mengisap sedotannya.

"Naksir? Tidak, dia seorang bajingan! Kenapa aku mau—"

"Tentu saja Minseok tidak naksir dia. Siapa yang tahu penisnya sudah pernah kemana saja? Minseok tidak akan pernah mau," Sehun menjawabnya untukku, sambil melemparkan rambutnya ke bahu dan membuat terpesona para pria pebisnis di meja seberang yang dari tadi menatap takjub sejak Sehun berjalan masuk. Kami bertemu untuk makan siang di bistro kecil favorit kami di pantai utara. Baekhyun duduk kembali ke kursinya dan terkikik, menendangku di bawah meja.

"Minggirlah, tukang gossip." Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya, mukaku memerah dengan cepat.

"Yeah, minggirlah pipsqueak! Minseok tahu lebih baik daripada…" Sehun tertawa kemudian terdiam, akhirnya melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.

Sang pemain cello dan tukang gossip itu memperhatikan aku yang gelisah. Salah satunya tersenyum dan lainnya mengumpat.

"Oh Ya Ampun, Minseok jangan bilang kau naksir pada orang itu? Oh tidak, kau memang menyukainya, kan?" Sehun mendengus, saat seorang pelayan pria meletakkan sebotol Pellegrino. Pelayan itu menatapnya saat jari-jari Sehun memainkan rambutnya dan Sehun melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya pergi dengan sebuah kedipan mata hati-hati. Dia tahu bagaimana cara pria memandangnya, dan menyenangkan untuk melihat ia membuat mereka menggeliat.

Baekhyun berbeda. Dia begitu kecil dan lucu awalnya pria tertarik oleh pesona bawaannya. Kemudian mereka benar-benar melihat dan menyadari bahwa dia manis. Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang membuatnya laki-laki ingin merawat dan melindunginya, sampai mereka membawanya ke kamar tidur. Atau yang pernah aku dengar. Benar-benar bisa menjadi sesuatu yang gila

Aku telah diberitahu bahwa aku cantik, dan kadang-kadang aku mempercayainya. Di hari yang menyenangkan aku tahu aku bisa mengusahakannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa seseksi Sehun atau semenarik Baekhyun, tapi aku cukup bisa merawat diri. Aku tahu ketika kami bertiga keluar kami dapat benar-benar diperhatikan oleh para lelaki, dan hingga saat ini kami menggunakannya untuk keuntungan kami.

Kami masing-masing memiliki tipe yang sangat berbeda, yang mana adalah bagus. Kami jarang menyukai lelaki yang sama.

Sehun sangat spesifik. Dia menyukai prianya tinggi, ramping dan tampan. Ia suka yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi lebih tinggi daripadanya. Ia menginginkan pria yang sopan dan cerdas dan sebaiknya memiliki rambut pirang. Itu adalah kelemahannya. Ia juga seorang yang mudah terayu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai aksen selatan. Serius, jika seorang pria memanggilnya "sugar" ia langsung basah. Aku pernah mengalami langsung ini karena aku menganggu dia di suatu malam ketika dia sangat mabuk menggunakan aksen Oklahoma terbaikku. Aku harus menghindarinya di sisa malam itu. Ia _mengklaim _itu adalah masa kuliah, dan ia ingin mengadakan percobaan.

Baekhyun, di sisi lain juga spesifik, tetapi tidak dengan tampilan tertentu. Ia menyukai segala ukuran. Ia menyukai pria yang besar, tinggi dan kuat. Ia amat suka saat mereka harus mengangkatnya untuk menciumnya atau menaikkannya di bangku kecil sehingga mereka tidak mendapatkan kram leher. Ia menyukai prianya punya sedikit sisi kasar (dalam artian baik) dan membenci rendah diri. Karena ia mungil ia memiliki kecenderungan untuk menarik lelaki dengan tipe yang suka melindungi. Tapi ia telah berlatih karate sejak ia masih kecil dan ia tidak membutuhkan perlindungan siapapun. Ia adalah seorang jagoan dalam balutan rok.

Aku lebih sulit untuk dijabarkan, tapi aku mengenalnya ketika aku melihatnya. Seperti dalam Supreme Court (pengadilan agung) dan pornografi, aku menyadarinya. Aku cenderung mengarah ke orang yang suka kegiatan luar ruangan-penjaga pantai, penyelam, pemanjat tebing. Aku menyukai mereka berpotongan rambut yang rapi, tapi sedikit berantakan, sopan dengan sedikit sentuhan nakal dan punya uang yang cukup sehingga aku tidak harus berperan sebagai ibu.

Aku telah menghabiskan musim panas denganpeselancar sangat-begitu-seksi yang bahkan tidak mampu membeli selai-kacangnya sendiri. Bahkan orgasme-sepanjang-waktu Micah tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri ketika aku menemukan ia telah menggunakan kartu kredit AmEx-ku (American Express) untuk membayar lilin seksnya. Dan tagihan telepon selularnya. Dan perjalannannya ke Fiji yang bahkan aku tidak diundang.

_Menyingkir, sufer boy, Menyingkir. _

Aku bisa saja mengajaknya bercinta sekali di jalan sebelum ia pergi. Ahh, hari-hari sebelum O pergi. Orgasme-sepanjang-waktu. Hah…. Aku mendesah memikirkannya

"Jadi, tunggu dulu, apakah kau melihatnya lagi sejak pertemuan di lorong?" Tanya Sehun setelah kami memesan dan aku kembali dari kenangan surferku.

"Tidak." aku mengerang. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lenganku menenangkan.

"Dia manis, bukan?"

"Sialnya—iya! Terlalu manis untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar seorang bajingan!" Aku menggebrak meja dengan tanganku begitu keras membuat peralatan makan perak memantul. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling pandang, dan aku menunjukkan jari tengahku pada mereka.

"Dan kemudian pagi itu dia di lorong dengan Purina, sedang menciumnya! Itu seperti kota orgasme sinting yang kacau ada disana dan aku tidak ingin jadi bagian dari itu!" Kataku, mengunyah marah seladaku setelah memberitahu mereka cerita ini untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Aku tidak percaya Jeonmyeon tidak memperingatkanmu tentang orang ini," Sehun merenung, mendorong crouton (sejenis roti bawang) di sekeliling piringnya. Ia pada kondisi tidak-makan-roti lagi, khawatir pada kelebihan lima pound (± 2.5 kg) yang dia akui sudah hilang sejak tahun lalu. Sebenarnya itu tidak benar, tapi tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sehun saat dia menetapkan pikiran pada sesuatu.

"Tidak, tidak, dia bilang dia tidak kenal orang ini," aku melaporkan. "Luhan pasti pindah saat terakhir kali Jonmyeon berada di sana. Maksudku, Jonmyeon hampir tidak pernah tinggal di tempat itu. Mereka hanya mempertahankannya sehingga mereka selalu punya tempat untuk tinggal di kota. Menurut para tetangga, Luhan tinggal di gedung ini baru setahunan lebih. Dan ia melakukan perjalanan sepanjang waktu." Saat aku berbicara, aku menyadari aku sudah mengumpulkan cukup dokumen tentang orang ini.

"Jadi apakah dia sudah menggedor-gedor dinding sepanjang minggu ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Relatif tenang sebenarnya. Entah dia benar- benar mendengarkanku dan menjadi tetangga yang baik, atau penisnya akhirnya patah di dalam salah satu dari mereka dan sedang mendapatkan perawatan medis," kataku, sedikit terlalu keras. Meja seberang para, pebisnis pasti telah mendengarkan cukup dekat karena mereka semua tersedak sedikit dan menggeliat di kursi mereka, mungkin menyilangkan kaki mereka dan tanpa disadari bersimpati. Kami cekikikan dan melanjutkan makan siang kami.

"Berbicara tentang Jonmyeon, kalian diundang ke rumah di Sausalito pekan depan untuk pesta pindah rumah mereka," aku memberitahu mereka.

Mereka berdua segera mengipasi diri mereka sendiri. Lay adalah salah satu pria yang kami sepakati bersama. Setiap kali kami memberikan Jonmyeon minuman yang cukup keras, kami akan mengakui naksir pada Lay dan membuat dia menceritakan kisah-kisah tentang dia. Jika kami beruntung dan berhasil memberikan martini esktra keras untuk Jonmyeon…well, katakan saja menyenangkan mengetahui seks tetap layak dilakukan bahkan setelah priamu sudah empat puluhan. Salah satu tentang Lay dan Tonga Room di Fairmont hotel? Wow. Dia seorang wanita yang beruntung.

"Itu akan menyenangkan. Mengapa kita tidak datang dan bersiap-siap di tempatmu, seperti dulu?" Baekhyun menjerit, Sehun dan aku menutup telinga.

"Ya, ya itu bagus, tapi jangan memekik atau kami akan meninggalkanmu di sini dengan tagihan," Sehun mengomel saat Baekhyun duduk kembali ke kursi matanya berbinar. Setelah makan siang Baekhyun berjalan menuju janji berikutnya di persimpangan. Sehun dan aku berbagi taksi.

"Jadi mimpi nakal tentang tetanggamu. Ayo kita dengar," mulainya, menjadi kesenangan bagi sopir taksi kami.

"Mata ke jalan, sir," aku mengarahkan, aku menangkapnya memperhatikan kami di kaca spion belakang.

Aku membiarkan pikiranku melayang ke mimpi yang datang setiap malam selama seminggu terakhir. Aku, di sisi lain bukanlah-penyebab bertambahnya rasa frustasi seksualku ke titik kritis. Ketika aku bisa mengabaikan O, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku disuguhi mimpi tentang Luhan setiap malam, O semakin terlihat. Monggu sekarang tidur di atas lemari, aman dari kakiku yang menendang-nendang, kau paham kan.

"Mimpi-mimpi itu? Mimpi itu menyenangkan tapi dia seorang bajingan!" seruku sambil meninju tanganku ke pintu.

"Aku tahu. Itulah yang selalu kau katakan," tambahnya, menatapku dengan hati-hati.

"Apa? Apa arti pandangan itu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihatmu. Kau benar- benar berusaha sangat keras pada seseorang yang brengsek," katanya.

"Aku tahu." aku mendesah memandang keluar jendela.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

ngoceh baunya mah makasih buat yg udah review ni ff terus buat sider.. aduh mbk.. mas.. cing.. pung atau apalah itu... hobi banget jadi sider. yg follow ama favnya sih lumayan ya. yg komen ampun cuma 5-6 org. miris gw... #pukpuk minseok

ya udah lah.. saya maklum saja dengan yang jadi sider mah ya... ^^

terus kenapa kita lebih suka baca yang versi Lumin-Xiuhannya mah kalau menurut aku sih murni karena kita udah tau mereka siapa jadi rada gampang bayanginnya. iya gak sih..? apa cuma menurut aku aja ^^

met baca aja lah ye...

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyodokku."

"Aku tidak menyodokmu."

"Serius, apa sih yang ada di sakumu, Baek? apakah kau punya penis?" Seru Sehun, meyentakkan kepalanya menjauh saat Baekhyun menekan alat pengeriting di rambutnya.

Aku tersenyum dari tempatku tidur, mengikat tali di sandalku. Aku sudah memasang penggulung rambut sendiri sebelum para gadis sampai di sini, jadi aku sudah terhindar dari perawatan penuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun membayangkan dirinya semacam anak yang putus sekolah dari sekolah kecantikan, dan jika dia juga bisa membuka toko di kamarnya, dia juga sudah memikirkannya secara serius tentang hal gila itu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sikat rambut dari kantongnya dan menunjukkannya kepada Sehun sebelum mulai menyisir dengan cara yang menggoda. Dengan sikatnya itu.

Kami berpesta sebelum pesta sama seperti yang kami lakukan di Berkeley, lengkap dengan serutan es untuk minuman koktail daiquiri. Meskipun kami sudah bisa meminum alcohol berkualitas baik dan perasan jus lemon segar, ini masih membuat kami sedikit melayang dan pusing.

"Ayolah, ayolah kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang akan kau temui malam ini! Kau tidak ingin bertemu Pangeran Tampan dengan rambut rata, kan?" Baekhyun beralasan saat ia memaksa Sehun untuk menggulung rambutnya untuk mendapatkan kesan "mengangkat rambut pada mahkotanya." Kau tidak boleh membantah-kau hanya membiarkan dia melakukannya.

"Aku tidak merasa rata dimanapun. Jika payudaraku sudah terlihat, Pangeran Tampan bahkan tidak akan memperhatikan aku punya rambut," gumam Sehun yang membuatku menyemburkan badai tawa lainnya.

Kemudian di antara suara tawa kami, aku mendengar suara dari rumah sebelah. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mendekat ke dinding dimana aku bisa mendengar lebih baik. Kali ini daripada mendengar Luhan, aku mendapati ada dua suara keras pria lainnya. Aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan, tapi tiba-tiba suara Guns N Roses menggelegar melalui dinding cukup keras untuk membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" bentak Sehun, mencari dengan liar di sekitar ruangan.

"Luhan adalah penggemar GNR kurasa," aku mengangkat bahu, diam-diam menikmati disambut "Welcome to the Jungle" yang luhan putar. Aku meletakkan ikat kepala rendah di dahiku dan melakukan gerakan menari kepitingnya Axl (vokalis GNR) bolak balik, hanya untuk menyenangkan Baekhyun dan mencemooh Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan begitu, bodoh," marah Sehun lebih ke musik dan meraih ikat kepala lainnnya dan mengikuti kegilaanku. Baekhyun menjerit dengan tawa saat Sehun dan aku perang tarian kepiting Axl.

Tentu saja sampai Sehun mulai mengacaukan rambutnya. Kemudian Baekhyun menerjang ke raah Sehun yeng dengan cepat menghindar. Sehun melompat di tempat tidur untuk menjauh darinya dan aku bergabung dengannya. Kami melompat-lompat, berteriak- teriak mengikuti liriknya dan menari dengan liar. Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, dan kami akhirnya menari seperti orang gila yang bodoh. Aku mulai merasakan tempat tidur bergerak dibawah kami dan aku menyadari itu membentur dengan gembira ke dinding- dindingnya Luhan.

"Terima itu! Dan Itu! Dan sedikit...itu! Tak seorang pun yang membentur di dindingku, huh? Hahahahahaha!" aku berteriak tak karuan saat Baekhyun dan Sehun menyaksikan dengan takjub.

Sehun turun dari tempat tidur, lalu dia dan Baekhyun saling mencengkram satu sama lain saat mereka tertawa dan aku mulai menghentak. Aku bergerak maju mundur seperti sedang berselancar, menghantamkan kepala tempat tidur ke dinding lagi dan lagi.

Musik terputus tiba-tiba dan aku jatuh seperti baru saja di tembak. Baekhyun dan Sehun menggenggam tangan mereka di atas mulut masing-masing sementara aku berbaring ditempat tidur, menggigit buku jariku sendiri untuk menahan tawa. Kegilaan di ruangan seperti kau sedang ketahuan melakukan kejahatan di rumah seseorang, atau tertawa di belakang gereja. Kau tidak bisa berhenti, dan kau tidak bisa tidak berhenti.

Bang bang bang

Tidak mungkin. Dia menggedorku?

Bang bang bang

Dia menggedorku…

Bang bang bang, Aku memberikan gedoran sebaik yang aku terima. Aku tidak percaya dia punya nyali untuk mencoba membuatku diam. Aku mendengar suara-suara pria terkekeh.

Bang bang bang, datang sekali lagi dan emosiku berkobar.

Oh dia benar-benar seorang bajingan...

Aku menatap para gadis tak percaya dan mereka melompat kembali ke tempat tidur denganku.

Bang bang bang, kami menggedor, enam tinju marah menghujani plester dinding.

Bang bang bang berbalik ke kami, jauh lebih keras kali ini. Para pria ini sudah mulai bersungguh-sungguh.

"Menyerahlah tuan! Tidak ada seks untukmu!" aku berteriak pada dinding yang membuat para gadisku terkikik gila-gilaan.

"Banyak seks untukku, nona. Tidak ada untukmu" teriaknya dengan terlalu jelas melalui dinding.

Aku mengangkat tinjuku untuk menggedor sekali lagi. Bang bang bang terdengar dari sisiku.

Bang bang bang !. satu tinju menjawab kembali, dan kemudian semua diam.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" aku berteriak pada dinding, dan aku mendengar Luhan dan teman prianya tertawa.

Baekhyun dan Sehun menatapku dengan mata terbelalak satu sama lain hingga kami mendengar sebuah desahan kecil dari belakang kami. Kami berbalik dan melihat Monggu duduk di atas nakas. Dia menatap kembali pada kami, mendesah lagi dan terus menjilati pantatnya.

.

.

.

"Beraninya, maksudku sangat beraninya pria itu! Dia punya untuk bisa benar-benar menggedor dindingku, di dindingku? maksudku, Ya Tuhan, dasar ba-"

"Bajingan, yang kami tahu," kata Baekhyun dan Sehun serempak saat aku terus mengomel.

"Ya, bajingan!" aku melanjutkan, masih marah. Kami berada di mobil dalam perjalanan ke pesta Jonmyeon. Mobil jemputan tiba tepat pukul delapan tiga puluh, dan kami segera menuju ke jembatan.

Saat aku memandang keluar kerlip lampu-lampu di Sausalito, aku mulai sedikit tenang. Aku menolak membiarkan pria itu membuatku marah. Aku keluar dengan 2 sahabatku, akan menghadiri acara pindah rumah fantastis yang diselenggarakan oleh bos terbaik di dunia. Dan jika kami beruntung, tunangannya akan membiarkan kami melihat foto-foto dirinya ketika ia menjadi perenang di perguruan tinggi, foto saat dia masih hanya mengenakan celana dalam seksi yang ketat. Kami akan menghela napas dan menatap tanpa henti sampai Jonmyeon menyingkirkannya. Dan kemudian dia biasanya akan menjauhkan Lay juga, untuk semalam.

"Aku mau bilang, aku punya perasan yang benar-benar baik tentang malam ini. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi," Baekhyun merenung menatap serius keluar jendela.

"Sesuatu akan terjadi pasti, memang iya. Kita akan bersenang-senang, minum terlalu banyak dan aku mungkin akan mencoba menggerayangi Minseok di mobil selama perjalanan pulang," kata Sehun, mengerling padaku.

"Mmm, manis," godaku, dan dia meniupkan ciuman padaku disertai kedipan genitnya.

"Oh, bisakah kalian berdua lupakan romansa pseudo-lesbian kalian? Aku serius di sini," ia melanjutkan, mendesah dengan nada suara seperti drama harlequin yang kadang-kadang dia gunakan.

"Siapa yang tahu? Aku tidak yakin dengan diriku, dan mungkin kau akan bertemu Pangeran Tampanmu malam ini, "aku berbisik, tersenyum balik ke wajah penuh harapnya. Baekhyun yang paling romantis dari kami bertiga. Dia teguh dengan keyakinannya bahwa setiap orang memiliki Soulmate.

Eh...aku hanya cukup dengan Soul-O-ku.

Ketika kami berhenti di rumah Lay dan Jonmyeon, ada banyak mobil yang diparkir dimana-mana di sepanjang jalan berkelok- kelok, ada banyak lentera Jepang dan lampion yang berjajar sepanjang halaman menuju rumahnya.

Seperti kebanyakan rumah-rumah yang dibangun di atas kaki bukit, dari jalanan tak tampak apapun. Kami terkikik saat kami berjalan melalui pintu gerbang, dan aku tersenyum ketika para gadis menatap pada alat aneh yang ada didepan kami. Aku telah melihat rancangan seperti ini, tetapi belum pernah menaikinya.

"kereta sialan jenis apa ini?" celetuk Sehun, dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Jonmyeon dan Lay telah merancang dan memasang hillevator, pada dasarnya ialah sejenis lift yang naik dan turun melalui bukit. Sangat praktis ketika kau mempertimbangkan jumlah langkah yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai rumah.

Halaman depan rumah bukit mereka diselimuti dengan taman yang bertingkat dan bangku serta berbagai pola taman, diatur dengan artistik di jalanan setapak berbatu yang menyala dengan obor patung tiki yang berukir memandu menuruni bukit menuju rumah. Kecuali untuk berbelanja dan pendekatan lainnya yang kurang santai, hillevator sebenarnya dibuat untuk berkendara dengan mudah.

"Apakah kalian para nona-nona bersedia menaiki lift tersebut atau tetap turun sendiri dengan berjalan?" Tanya seorang petugas, yang muncul dari sisi lain kereta.

"Maksudmu menaiki benda itu?" Baekhyun mencicit.

"Tentu, untuk itulah alat ini dibuat. Ayolah," aku mengajaknya, melangkah melalui pintu kecil yang dibukakan si petugas di samping. Ini hampir mirip seperti lift ski, kecuali ini menuruni bukit bukannya melayang di udara.

"Ya, baiklah, mari kita lakukan," kata Sehun, naik dibelakangku dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti.

"Akan ada seseorang di bawah menunggu untukmu. Nikmati pestanya, nona-nona." Petugas itu tersenyum, dan kami pun bergerak.

Setelah kami menuruni bukit, rumah mulai terlihat menyambut kami. Jonmyeon telah menciptakan dunia yang benar-benar ajaib di sini, dan di sana terdapat jendela besar di seluruh rumah, kami bisa melihat pesta yang berlangsung saat kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

"Wow, banyak orang di sini," kata Baekhyun, matanya membesar. Suara dari sebuah band jazz di salah satu teras di bawah berdenting terdengar oleh kami.

Aku merasakan sedikit gelitikan di perutku saat kereta berhenti dan petugas lain datang untuk membuka pintu. Saat kami keluar dan sepatu hak kami berbunyi klik klik di jalan setapak berbatu, aku bisa mendengar suara Jonmyeon dari dalam rumah dan langsung tersenyum.

"Girls, kalian datang!" serunya saat kami berjalan masuk. Aku berbalik menghadapi ruangan, meresapi semuanya sekaligus.

Rumah ini hampir seperti segitiga, didirikan di sisi bukit dan terhampar keluar. Lantai kayu mahoni yang berwarna gelap terhampar dibawah kami, dan barisan dinding bersi kontras dengan sangat indah. Selera Jonmyeon secara pribadi adalah modern yang nyaman, warna-warna rumah ini mencerminkan warna- warna yang menggelilingi lereng bukit, hijau daun yang hangat, coklat tanah yang semarak, krem yang sangat lembut dan sedikit warna biru laut dalam.

Hampir seluruh belakang rumah dua lantai ini adalah kaca, mengambil keuntungan dari pemandangan yang spektakuler. Cahaya bulan menari diatas air di teluk dan di kejauhan kau bisa melihat lampu-lampu dari San Fransisco. Mataku berkaca-kaca saat melihat rumah yang dia dan Lay telah ciptakan untuk diri mereka sendiri dan saat aku melihat kearahnya, aku melihat kegembiraan dimatanya.

"ini sempurna," bisikku dan Jonmyeon memelukku erat-erat.

Sehun dan baekhyun memuji-muji Jonmyeon saat seorang pelayan membawakan kami masing- masing segelas sampanye. Ketika Jonmyeon pergi untuk berbaur, kami bertiga berjalan keluar dari salah satu banyak teras untuk mengambil persediaan lagi. Para pelayan lewat dengan nampan-nampan dan saat kami mengunyah udang panggang dan menghirup minuman bergelembung kami, kami mengamati para tamu untuk mencari orang yang kami kenal.

Tentu saja banyak dari klien Jonmyeon berdiri di sana dan aku tahu akan bercampur dengan sedikit pekerjaan malam ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah puas untuk makan udang mewahku dan mendengarkan Sehun dan Baekhyun menilai setiap pria.

"Oooh, Sehun aku melihat seorang koboi untukmu tepat di sana, tidak, tidak tunggu dia telah diambil oleh koboi lain. Bergeraklah." Baekhyun mendesah sambil melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Aku menemukan dia! aku melihat pria untukmu malam ini, Baekhyun!" Sehun menjerit dalam bisikan.

"Di mana, di mana?" Baekhyun berbisik kembali, menyembunyikan mulutnya di balik seekor udang. Aku memutar mataku dan meraih segelas minuman saat pelayan lewat.

"Di bagian dalam, lihat? Tepat di sana di meja dapur, sweater hitam dan celana khaki? Ya Tuhan, dia tinggi, hmmm rambutnya juga bagus." Sehun merenung, menyipitkan matanya.

"Dengan rambut sedikit panjang dan berwarna coklat? Ya aku pasti sesuai dengannya," kata Baekhyun, targetnya sudah diperoleh. "Lihat betapa tinggi dia, sekarang siapa si yummy lawan bicaranya itu? Jika saja bimbo (perempuan genit) itu bergerak minggir," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya, sampai wanita yang diduga bimbo itu akhirnya menyingkir, memberikan kami pemandangan yang lebih jelas dari pria yang dipertanyakan tadi.

Aku melihat juga dan saat jalan terbuka, sekarang kami bisa melihat kedua pria yang mengobrol. Si Pria berbadan besar, well, besar. Tinggi dan bahu lebar, hampir seperti bahu pemain gelandang. Badannya mengisi sweater dengan cukup baik dan ketika ia tertawa wajahnya bersinar. Ya dia memang tipe Baekhyun.

Pria lain memiliki rambut pirang sedikit panjang yang selalu dia dorong ke belakang telinganya. Dia memakai kacamata kutu buku yang benar- benar cocok untuknya. Dia tinggi dan ramping dan terlihat serius, hampir terlihat klasik di dalam ketampanannya. Jangan salah, orang ini adalah si culun yang tampan dan Sehun menarik napas dengan cepat saat melihatnya.

Saat kami terus menyaksikan adegan yang terlihat, orang ketiga bergabung dengan mereka dan kami semua tersenyum. Lay. Kami segera menuju dapur untuk menyapa pria favorit kami di planet ini. Tidak diragukan Sehun dan Baekhyun juga senang mengetahui Lay yang akan memperkenalkan mereka. Aku melirik keduanya saat mereka secara bersamaan mempersiapkan diri. Baekhyun diam-diam mencubit kedua pipinya, ala scarlet O'hara dan aku melihat Sehun menyelipkan pengganjal payudaranya dengan cepat. Para pria malang ini tidak akan bisa memiliki kesempatan kabur.

Lay melihat kami dalam perjalanan menyeberang ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Para pria membuka lingkaran mereka untuk membiarkan kami masuk dan Lay menyelimuti kami bertiga dalam pelukan raksasa.

"Tiga gadis favoritku! Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kalian akan muncul. Kebiasaan terlambat seperti biasa," godanya dan kami semua cekikikan. Lay selalu melakukan itu, dia membuat kami seperti siswi-siswi sekolah yang konyol.

"Hai, Lay." kata kami serempak, dan aku tersadar betapa kami terdengar seperti Angelnya Lay pada saat itu.

Si Pria berambut hitam dan si kacamata berdiri di sana menyeringai dan mungkin menunggu untuk dikenalkan saat kami bertiga hanya menatap Lay. Dia benar-benar menua dengan sempurna; rambut bergelombang coklat, hanya sedikit ada warna perak dipelipisnya, jeans, kemeja biru gelap dan sepasang sepatu bot koboi tua. Dia bisa menjadi model catwalk Ralph Lauren.

"Ijinkan aku untuk melakukan perkenalan di sini. Minseok yang bekerja dengan Jeonmyeon, Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah, oh bagaimana kalian menyebutnya, BFF?" Lay tersenyum, menunjuk kepadaku.

"Wow, BFF? siapa yang mengajarimu bergaya bahasa, daddy-o?" aku tertawa dan mengulurkan tanganku kepada si pria bersurai hitam.

"Hai, aku Minseok. Senang mengenalmu." Dia menelan tanganku dengan cakarnya. Ini benar-benar seperti cakar. Baekhyun akan kehilangan pikirannya dengan yang satu ini. Matanya penuh dengan kegembiraan saat ia tersenyum kearahku.

"Hei Minseok, Aku Tao. Si Aneh ini adalah Kris," katanya, sambil mengangguk dibalik bahunya pada si Kaca mata.

"Terima kasih, ingatkan aku tadi saat lain kali kau tidak dapat mengingat kata kunci emailmu." Kris tertawa ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku berjabatan dengannya, memperhatikan betapa matanya coklat terang. Jika Sehun memilki anak dengan orang ini, mereka pasti akan menawan. Aku memastikan untuk mengurus perkenalan selanjutnya setelah Lay melangkah pergi. Kami mulai berbasa basi, dan aku tertawa saat keempat dari mereka mulai gerakan kecil Ingin-Lebih-Mengenal-Mu mereka.

Tao melihat seseorang yang ia kenal dibelakangku dan berteriak, "Hei Lu, bawa pantat tampanmu kesini dan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru kita."

"Aku datang. Aku datang." Aku mendengar sebuah suara berkata di belakangku dan aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bergabung dengan kelompok kami. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah hitam. Sweater hitam, mata hitam, jins hitam. Hitam yang jantan. Lalu aku melihat merah saat aku mengenali pemilik si hitam.

"Penggedor dinding sialan," desisku, membeku di tempat. Seringainya menghilang juga saat dia mengamati wajahku sejenak.

"Gadis Bergaun Tidur Pink sialan," akhirnya dia menyimpulkan. Dia meringis. Kami bertatapan, saat udara menggelegak berubah seperti ada listrik diantara kami, gemertuk dan berderak. Keempat orang di belakang kami terdiam, mendengarkan perkelahian kecil ini. Kemudian mereka sadar.

"Itu si Penggedor Dinding." Pekik Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar, itu si Gadis Bergaun Tidur Pink?" Tao tertawa, Baekhyun dan Kris mendengus.

Wajahku menjadi merah padam saat aku memproses informasi ini dan seringai Luhan menjadi cengiran terkutuk yang kulihat di malam itu di lorong ketika aku menggedor pintu dan membuatnya berhenti memberikan si Pengikik cekikikan dan berteriak padanya. Ketika aku sedang memakai gaun tidur pink ku

"Gadis Bergaun Tidur Pink, " aku tersedak, lebih dari kesal.

Lebih dari marah. Menjadi sangat murka. Aku menatapnya, menuangkan semua keteganganku ke dalam satu tatapan. Semua malam tanpa tidur dan hilangnya O ku dan mandi air dingin dan sodokan pisang dan mimpi basah tanpa ampun masuk kedalam satu tatapan. Aku ingin mengalahkannya dengan mataku, membuatnya meminta ampun. Tapi tidak...bukan Luhan. Direktur dari Rumah Internasional Orgasme.

Dia Masih Menyeringai.

—

.

.

.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Kami berdiri menatap satu sama lain, gelombang amarah dan rasa kesal memantul bolak-balik diantara kami. Kami saling memelototi satu sama lain, dia dengan seringainya dan aku sambil mencibir, sampai aku menyadari bahwa galeri kacang kami sendiri telah terdiam lagi, bersama dengan setiap tamu lain di dapur. Aku memandang melewati tetanggaku dan melihat Jonmyeon berdiri bersama Lay dengan ekspresi ingin tahu di wajahnya—tidak diragukan lagi bertanya-tanya mengapa anak didiknya siap bertarung di tengah-tengah rumah barunya.

Tunggu sebentar—bagaimana bisa dia kenal Luhan? Mengapa Luhan bahkan berada di sini? Aku merasa ada tangan kecil di bahuku dan berputar dengan cepat untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Tenang, Trigger. Kau tak perlu marah pada Jonmyeon, okay?" Bisiknya sambil tersenyum malu-malu pada Luhan. Aku melemparkan pandangan kearahnya dan berbalik kembali menghadap Luhan, mendapati dia sudah bergabung dengan tuan rumah kami.

"Minseok, Aku tak sadar kalau ternyata kau kenal Luhan. Dunia memang kecil!" Seru Jonmyeon, sambil menangkupkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku kenal dia, tapi aku akrab dengan hasil perbuatannya," jawabku dengan gigi terkatup. Baekhyun menari dalam lingkaran di sekitar kami seperti anak kecil dengan rahasianya.

"Jonmyeon, kau takkan percaya ini, tapi—" ia memulai, suaranya meluap dengan kegembiraan yang nyaris tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Baek..." aku memperingatkan.

"Luhan itu Luhan dari apartemen sebelah! Luhan Wallbanger!" Sehun berseru, jemarinya menggenggam lengan Lay. Aku yakin Sehun melakukannya hanya agar dia bisa menyentuh Lay.

"Sialan," aku menarik napas saat Jonmyeon meresapi informasi ini.

"Tidak mungkin," desahnya, tangan menutup mulutnya saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata kotor atau mengumpat. Jonmyeon selalu berusaha untuk menjadi wanita baik-baik. Lay terlihat bingung, dan Luhan ternyata punya rasa malu dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Bajingan," aku berucap tanpa suara ke arahnya.

"cockblocker" ujar Luhan membalas tanpa suara, seringai kembali sepenuhnya.

Aku terkesiap. Aku mengepalkan tangan dan siap untuk mengatakan kepadanya apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan cockblocker ketika Tao menerobos masuk.

"Lay, lihat ini—gadis cantik ini adalah Pink nightie Girl! Bisakah kau bayangkan itu!" Dia tertawa saat Kris berusaha tidak tertawa. Mata Lay melebar, dan ia mengangkat alis ke arahku dengan penuh perhitungan. Luhan menelan tawanya.

"_Pink nightie Girl?_" Tanya Jonmyeon, dan aku mendengar Lay bersandar di dekatnya dan memberitahu bahwa ia akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Oke, sudah cukup!" Teriakku dan aku menunjuk kearah Luhan. "Kau. Mari bicara, tolong?" Bentakku dan mencengkeram lengannya.

Aku menarik Luhan keluar dan membawanya ke salah satu jalan setapak yang mengarah menjauh dari rumah. Dia bergegas mengikuti di belakangku, tumitku menghentak dengan marah di atas batu ubin.

"Ya Tuhan, pelan-pelan saja, kenapa?" Responku adalah menekan kukuku ke lengannya, yang membuatnya menjerit. Bagus. Kami mencapai enklave kecil yang terletak jauh dari rumah dan pesta—cukup jauh hingga tidak ada yang akan mendengar dia menjerit ketika aku mencabut testis dari tubuhnya. Aku membebaskan lengannya dan menghadap kearahnya, menunjuk jariku di wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Kau punya cukup keberanian memberitahu semua orang tentang aku, bajingan! Apa- apaan ini? Pink nightie Girl? Apa kau bercanda?" Bisikku-oh ok, teriakku lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, aku bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padamu! Kenapa semua wanita di sana memanggilku Wallbanger, huh? Siapa yang mempergunjingkan orang sekarang?" Ia berbisik-balas berteriak pada ku.

"Apa kau bercanda? Hanya karena aku menolak menghabiskan malam mendengarkan kau dan haremmu bukan berarti aku adalah seorang cockblocker!" Desisku.

"Well, karena kenyataannya bahwa gedoran pintumu memblokir kejantananku, itu benar-benar membuatmu menjadi seorang cockblocker. Cockblocker!" Balasnya sembari mendesis tak mau kalah. Seluruh percakapan ini mulai terdengar seperti apa yang mungkin terjadi di kelas IV—kecuali tentang nighties dan kejantanan.

"Sekarang, kau yang harus dengar, mister," kataku, mencoba berbicara dengan nada yang lebih dewasa. "Aku tidak akan menghabiskan setiap malam mendengarkanmu mencoba menghempaskan kepala pasanganmu menembus dindingku hanya dengan kekuatan kejantananmu saja! Tidak mungkin, sobat." Aku menuding kearahnya. Dia menyambarnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan di dindingku sendiri adalah urusanku. Mari kita luruskan ini sekarang. Dan kenapa sih kau begitu perhatian tentang aku dan kejantananku?" Tanyanya, menyeringai lagi. Itu adalah seringai, seringai terkutuk, yang membuatku jadi marah besar. Itu dan fakta bahwa dia masih memegang jariku.

"Ini menjadi urusanku saat kau dan kereta seksmu mengetuk dinding kamarku setiap malam!"

"Kau sungguh terpikat pada urusan ini, bukan? Berharap kau berada di sisi lain dari dinding itu? Apakah kau ingin naik kereta seks, nightie Girl?" Dia terkekeh sambil menggoyang- goyangkan jarinya di depan wajahku.

"Oke, cukup," Aku menggeram. Secara reflex aku meraih jarinya, yang langsung mengunci kami bersama. Kami pasti terlihat seperti dua penebang kayu mencoba untuk menebang pohon. Kami bergulat maju mundur—luar biasa konyol. Kami berdua terengah-engah, masing-masing berusaha untuk bisa lebih unggul, dan masing-masing menolak untuk mengalah.

"Kenapa kau sedemikian bajingan, gigolo?" Tanyaku, wajahku beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau sedemikian centil, cockblocker?" Tanyanya, dan ketika aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan kepadanya apa yang kupikirkan, keparat itu menciumku. Menciumku!.

Kalian dengar itu? Siberengsek ini menciumku!

Menempatkan bibirnya di bibirku dan menciumku. Di bawah bulan dan bintang- bintang, dengan suara ombak dan jangkrik mengerik. Mataku masih terbuka, dengan marah menatap kearahnya. Matanya begitu hitam, itu seperti melihat dua samudera di malam hari yang sedang mengamuk.

Dia mundur, jemari kami masih mencengkeram satu sama lain seperti tang. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan menampar wajahnya. Dia nampak sangat terkejut, bahkan lebih terkejut lagi saat aku meraih sweter dan menariknya mendekat. Aku menciumnya, kali ini menutup mata dan membiarkan tanganku terisi dengan wol dan hidungku dipenuhi oleh aroma hangat seorang pria.

Sialan, baunya enak.

Tangannya merayap berkeliling ke punggung bawahku, dan segera setelah ia menyentuhku, aku menyadari di mana aku berada dan apa yang kulakukan. "Sialan," kataku, dan menarik diri. Kami berdiri saling memandang, dan aku mengusap bibirku. Aku mulai berjalan pergi dan kemudian berbalik dengan cepat.

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi, mengerti?" Aku menunjuk kearahnya lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu." Dia menyeringai, dan aku merasa emosiku berkobar lagi.

"Dan jangan menyebutku dengan nightie Pink, oke?" Bisikku-teriakku dan berbalik berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan setapak.

"Sampai aku bisa melihat gaun malammu yang lain, aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu," ia membalas, dan aku hampir tersandung. Aku merapikan gaunku dan kembali ke pesta. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku mengatakan kepada para cowok, tidak mungkin aku mengatur 'ruang bermain' kalian. Kalian dapat mengatur cambuk berkuda kalian sendiri." Baekhyun menjerit, dan kami semua tertawa.

Dia bisa bercerita dengan sangat menarik. Dia memiliki bakat untuk mempersatukan kelompok bersama- sama, terutama ketika orang-orang baru mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Ketika pesta mulai mereda, teman perempuanku dan teman Luhan berkumpul di sekitar api unggun di salah satu teras. Digali dengan dalam dan dilapisi dengan batu ubin, terdapat bangku di sekitarnya. Sementara api berderak dengan riang, kami tertawa, minum dan bercerita. Dan maksudku yang bercerita adalah Baekhyun, Sehun, Tao, dan Kris sementara Luhan dan aku saling melotot diseberang api unggun. Dengan api yang memercik, jika aku memicingkan mataku sedikit maka aku bisa membayangkan dia terpanggang di api neraka.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan mengundang gajah ke dalam ruangan ini?" Tanya Kris, menarik lututnya keatas dan menaruh bir pada bangku disebelahnya.

"Gajah yang mana?" Tanyaku dengan manis, menyesap anggurku.

"Oh, ayolah—kenyataannya bahwa orang yang menggedor kepala ranjangmu adalah cowok keren di seberangmu!" Baekhyun menjerit, hampir mengguyurkan minumannya ke wajah Tao. Tao tertawa bersama Baekhyun, tapi dia menyingkirkan gelas itu dari tangannya sebelum Baekhyun sempat menimbulkan kekacauan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tak ada apapun yang bisa dikatakan," kata Luhan.

"Aku punya tetangga baru. Namanya Minseok. Itu saja." Dia mengangguk, menatapku dari seberang api unggun. Aku mengangkat alis dan meneguk anggurku.

"Ya, senang mengetahui kalau Pink Nightie Girl punya nama. Cara ia menggambarkanmu...wow! Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar nyata, tapi ternyata kau sama seksinya seperti apa yang dikatakannya!" Teriak Tao kepadaku penuh kekaguman, mencoba sejenak untuk melakukan tos dengan Luhan di atas api sebelum dia menyadari betapa panasnya itu. Mataku tertuju kearah Luhan. Dia meringis mendengar deskripsi itu.

Menarik...

"Jadi, kalian para pria adalah orang-orang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pada kami malam ini? Mendengarkan Guns N' Roses?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyenggol Kris.

"Kalian para cewek yang bernyanyi bersama, kurasa, ya?" Dia balas menyikut dengan tersenyum.

"Dunia memang kecil, benar kan?" Baekhyun mendesah, menatap Tao. Tao mengedipkan mata kearahya, dan aku dengan cepat menyadari kemana arahnya. Baekhyun mendapatkan cowok raksasanya, Sehun mendapatkan cowok yang sangat tampan, dan aku punya anggur. Yang lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

"Permisi," gumamku dan berdiri untuk mencari seorang pelayan.

Aku berjalan melalui kerumunan yang mulai menyusut, mengangguk pada beberapa wajah yang kukenal. Aku menerima segelas anggur dan berjalan kembali keluar. Aku berjalan kembali ke api unggun ketika aku mendengar Baekhyun berkata, "Dan kalian seharusnya mendengar apa yang Minseok katakan ketika dia menceritakan kepada kami saat dia menggedor pintunya malam itu." Sehun dan Baekhyun bersama-sama membungkuk dan berkata dengan terengah-engah,

"Dia...masih...ereksi!" Mereka semua larut dalam tawa. Aku harus ingat untuk membunuh gadis-gadis itu besok, secara menyakitkan. Aku mengerang karena dipermalukan di depan umum dan berbalik bergegas kabur menuju kebun ketika aku melihat Luhan dikegelapan. Aku mencoba untuk mundur sebelum dia melihatku, tapi dia melambai.

"Ayo kemarilah, aku tidak menggigit," ejeknya.

"Ya, tentu, kurasa," jawabku, berjalan ke arahnya. Kami berdiri membisu di malam hari. Aku memandang keluar kearah teluk, menikmati keheningan.

Lalu ia akhirnya bicara. "Jadi aku sedang berpikir, karena kita tetangga dan sebagainya—" ia mulai.

Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya. Dia memberiku senyum kecil seksinya, dan kutahu itulah yang ia gunakan untuk menundukkan wanita dalam artian celana dalam mereka yang melorot. Ha— seandainya dia tahu kalau aku tidak memakai celana dalam apapun.

"Kau berpikir tentang apa? Bahwa aku ingin bergabung denganmu suatu malam? Ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang diributkan? Bergabung dengan cewek-cewek yang lain? sayang, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi salah satu dari cewekmu," jawabku, melotot padanya.

Dia diam saja.

"Well?" Tanyaku, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku dengan marah. Jengkel pada orang ini...

"Sebenarnya, aku akan mengatakan, karena kita tetangga dan sebagainya, mungkin kita bisa berdamai?" Katanya pelan, menatapku dengan cara yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Oh," kataku. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Atau mungkin tidak," tuntasnya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, Luhan," aku mengerang dan dengan cepat menyambar pergelangan tangannya saat dia menerobos melewatiku. Dia berdiri di sana, melotot."Ya. Baiklah. Kita bisa menyebutnya gencatan senjata. Tapi harus ada suatu aturan dasar," jawabku, berbalik untuk menghadapnya. Dia melipat tangan di dadanya. Oh dear… lihat otot lengan itu

"Aku harus memperingatkanmu sekarang, aku tidak senang wanita memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan," jawabnya dengan muram.

"Tidak seperti yang sudah kudengar," kataku pelan, tapi dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu berbeda," katanya, keangkuhannya mulai keluar lagi.

"Oke, ada satu hal. kau nikmati dirimu sendiri, lakukan urusanmu, menggantung diri di kipas langit-langit, aku tak peduli. Tapi saat larut malam? Bisakah kau membuat pelan suaranya? Tolong? Aku butuh tidur."

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Ya, aku bisa melihat di mana masalahnya. Tapi kau tahu, kau sesungguhnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, dan kau pasti tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku dan 'harem'-ku, menurut istilahmu. Aku tak perlu untuk menjustifikasi hidupku, atau para wanita yang ada di dalamnya, kepadamu. Jadi jangan lagi ada penghakiman yang kasar, setuju?"

Aku mempertimbangkannya. "Setuju. Omong-omong, aku menghargai ketenangan minggu ini. Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Terjadi? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya saat kami berjalan kembali ke kumpulan teman-teman kami.

"Kupikir mungkin kau cedera dalam tugas, misalnya kejantananmu patah atau semacamnya," aku bercanda, bangga menggunakan komentar lucuku lagi.

"Luar biasa. Itu semua yang kau pikir tentangku, bukan?" tukasnya, wajahnya terlihat marah lagi.

"Orang brengsek? Ya, sebenarnya," Bentakku.

"Sekarang dengar—" ia mulai, dan Tao muncul entah dari mana.

"Bagus melihat kalian berdua sudah berciuman dan berbaikan," tegurnya, berpura- pura untuk menahan Luhan.

"Diamlah, anchorman," gumam Luhan ketika sisa dari para pasangan baru muncul kembali.

"Tenanglah soal sebutan anchorman itu, huh?" Kata Tao, dan Sehun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Anchorman! Tunggu sebentar, kau pria pembawa acara olah raga lokal di NBC, kan? Apa aku benar?" Tanyanya. Aku melihat mata Tao berseri. Sehun mungkin gadis penggemar musik klasik, tapi dia juga penggemar berat klub 49ers. Aku cukup yakin 49ers adalah tim foot ball.

"Ya, itu aku. kau banyak menonton olahraga?" Tanya Tao, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun, membawa Baekhyun bersama.

Cara Baekhyun menempel lengannya, itu tidak dapat dihindari. Baekhyun sedikit tersandung, dan Kris menyambar untuk menyeimbangkannya. Mereka saling tersenyum ketika Sehun dan Tao melanjutkan percakapan foot ball mereka. Aku berdeham, mengingatkan mereka bahwa aku, pada kenyataannya, masih ada di sini.

"Minseok, kita berangkat!" Sehun terkikik, sekarang bersandar pada lengan Kris. Aku melotot ke arah Luhan sekali lagi dan berjalan ke arah teman perempuanku.

"Itu bagus. Aku sudah cukup bersenang-senang malam ini. Aku akan memanggil mobilnya, dan kita bisa keluar dalam beberapa menit," jawabku sambil merogoh tas untuk mengambil ponselku.

"Sebenarnya, Tao mengatakan pada kami tentang bar kecil yang asyik, dan kami akan pergi kesana. Apakah kalian berdua mau ikut?" Sela Baekhyun, menghentikan tanganku. Dia meremasnya, dan aku melihat dia menggeleng hampir tak kentara.

"Tidak?" Tanyaku, mengangkat kedua alis.

"Bagus! si Wallbanger ini akan memastikan bahwa kau aman sampai di rumah," kata Tao, menepuk dengan kasar di punggung Luhan.

"Ya, tentu," kata Luhan dengan gigi terkatup. Sebelum aku bahkan bisa berkedip, mereka berempat sudah berjalan menuju hillevator, mengatakan selamat tinggal secara urakan kepada Lay dan Jonmyeon, mereka hanya tertawa dan melakukan tos.

Wallbanger dan aku saling menatap, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa lelah. "Gencatan Senjata?" Kataku lelah.

"Gencatan Senjata," katanya sambil mengangguk.

Kami pergi meninggalkan pesta bersama. Kami melaju kembali melintasi jembatan, dengan kabut larut malam dan keheningan menyelimuti kami. Dia membukakan pintu untukku ketika aku mendekati Rover, mungkin suatu didikan dari ibunya. Tangannya sudah bertumpu pada punggung bawahku ketika aku naik, dan kemudian menghilang dan berputar ke sisi mobil yang lain sebelum aku bahkan punya kesempatan untuk membuat komentar sinis. Mungkin itu yang terbaik, kami telah melakukan gencatan senjata. Gencatan senjata kedua dalam rentang waktu beberapa menit saja. Ini akan berakhir buruk, kutahu. Namun, aku akan mencoba.

Aku bisa bersikap ramah, bukan? Ramah. Ha. Ciuman itu termasuk bersikap ramah. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan tentang itu, tapi pikiran itu terus saja menggelegak. Aku menekan jemari ke bibirku tanpa menyadarinya, mengingat bagaimana rasa bibirnya di atas tanganku.

Ciumannya hampir seperti sebuah tantangan, menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku salah—sebuah janji apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengijinkannya menciumnya lebih lama. Ciumanku? Naluri jujurku terus terang mengejutkanku. Kenapa aku menciumnya? Aku tak tahu, tapi aku melakukannya. Itu pasti terlihat konyol. Aku menamparnya, lalu menciumnya seperti suatu adegan dari film lama Cary Grant. Aku melemparkan seluruh tubuhku pada ciumanku, membiarkan lekuk lembut tubuhku pada tubuh kuatnya. Bibirku telah mencari bibirnya, dan ciumannya telah meningkat menjadi sama berhasratnya seperti ciumanku. Tidak ada musik dongeng, tapi ada sesuatu di sana. Dan itu dengan cepat membuat sesuatu mengeras dan menyentuh pahaku.

Keributannya mengotak-atik gelombang radio membawaku kembali ke masa sekarang. Dia terlihat cukup fokus pada musiknya ketika kami melaju melintasi jembatan, yang membuatku cukup gugup.

"Bisakah aku membantumu dengan itu?" Tanyaku dengan gugup memandang air di bawah.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri," katanya sambil melirik kearahku. Dia pasti telah melihat caraku mengintip kesisi jembatan, dan ia tertawa. "Baiklah, silahkan. Maksudku, kau tahu arti kalimat dari 'Welcome to the Jungle'," jadi kau mungkin bisa memilih sesuatu yang lebih baik," dia menantang.

Matanya kembali menatap ke arah jalan, tapi bahkan dari samping, aku bisa melihat senyumnya tanda dia menyetujuinya. Dan aku benci mengakuinya, membuat rahangnya terlihat seperti telah dipahat dari bagian terpanas dari sebuah granit yang pernah ditemukan.

"Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu di sini," Ujarku, sambil meraih tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Tangannya menyerempet bagian sisi payudaraku, dan kami berdua tersentak.

"Apakah kau mencoba merabaku?" Bentakku, sambil memilih lagu.

"Apakah kau menempatkan payudaramu di jalur tanganku?" Ia balas mengecamku.

"Kurasa tanganmu baru saja pindah di depan lintasan payudaraku, tapi jangan dipikirkan. Kau bukan yang pertama sejak makhluk surgawi ini dibawa ke orbit mereka." Aku mendesah secara dramatis, menatapnya menyamping untuk melihat apakah dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang bercanda. Sudut mulutnya naik membentuk seringai, dan aku juga membiarkan diriku tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, surgawi. Itu kata yang akan ku gunakan—bukan dari bumi ini. Seperti, melayang di langit. Seperti, courtesy of Victoria Secret." Dia menyeringai, dan aku pura-pura terkejut.

"Oh, kau tahu Rahasia? Dan di sini kupikir kami para gadis konyol yang membuat kalian semua tertipu." Aku tertawa dan duduk kembali ke kursiku. Kami akan menyeberangi jembatan dan sekarang kembali ke kota.

"Dibutuhkan banyak usaha untuk menipuku, terutama ketika berurusan dengan lawan jenis," jawabnya, tepat ketika musik menyala. Dia mengangguk oleh pilihanku. "Too Short? Pilihan yang menarik. Tidak banyak wanita yang akan memilih lagu ini," ujarnya.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku merasa sangat Bay Area malam ini. Dan aku harus memberitahumu sekarang, aku bukan seperti wanita kebanyakan," aku menambahkan, merasakan senyuman lain yang muncul di wajahku.

"Aku mulai belajar untuk mengetahui itu," katanya. Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit, lalu tiba-tiba kami mulai bicara bersamaan.

"Jadi apa pendapatmu tentang—" aku memulai.

"Dapatkah kau percaya bahwa mereka semua —" katanya.

"Lanjutkan." Aku tertawa.

"Tidak, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku akan mengatakan, jadi apa pendapatmu tentang teman-teman kita malam ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga akan mengatakan itu. Aku tidak percaya mereka hanya bangkit dan meninggalkan kita!" Dia tertawa, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa bersamanya. Dia memiliki tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi teman perempuanku tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan dua orang yang lebih baik bagi mereka. Mereka persis seperti apa yang mereka cari," Aku mengaku, sambil bersandar di jendela sehingga aku bisa memperhatikannya saat kami melaju di jalan berbukit.

"Ya, Tao punya kelemahan pada gadis mungil—dan aku bersumpah itu terdengar kurang bijak di kepalaku. Dan Kris menyukai gadis berambut merah dan berkaki panjang." Dia tertawa lagi, melirik untuk melihat apakah aku baik-baik saja dengan komentarnya tentang gadis berambut merah dan berkaki panjang. Ya Aku baik-baik saja. Dia juga baik-baik saja.

"Yah, ku yakin aku akan mendengar tentang semua ini besok—kesan apa yang mereka buat pada teman perempuanku. Aku akan mendapatkan laporan lengkap, kau jangan khawatir." Aku mendesah. Teleponku akan terus berdering. Keheningan menyelinap kembali, dan aku berpikir apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau kenal Lay dan Jonmyeon?" Tanyanya, menyelamatkanku dari kesunyian.

"Aku bekerja untuk Jonmyeon di perusahaannya. Aku seorang desainer interior."

"Tunggu, kau Minseok yang itu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya," jawabku, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia sekarang menatapku.

"Sialan, dunia benar-benar kecil," serunya, menggelengkan kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi lain seakan berusaha untuk menjernihkannya. Dia diam saat aku duduk teracuhkan.

"Hei, mau jelaskan sedikit? Apa maksudmu, Minseok yang itu?" Aku akhirnya menanyakannya, sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ini hanya karena...well...hah. Jonmyeon pernah menyebut tentangmu sebelumnya. Biarkan cukup sampai di situ," katanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ! Apa yang Jonmyeon katakan?" Aku menekan, menepuk lagi di bahunya.

"Maukah kau menghentikannya? Kau benar- benar kasar, kau tahu itu?" Katanya. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang bisa kuucapkan tentang komentar itu, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Apa yang Jonmyeon katakan tentang aku?" Tanyaku pelan, sekarang aku khawatir bahwa mungkin dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang hasil pekerjaanku. Saat ini aku sedang mudah tersinggung, dan sekarang syarafku mulai berdenging.

Dia menatapku. "Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu," katanya cepat. "Tidak ada yang buruk. Hanya saja, baiklah, Jonmyeon memujamu. Dan dia juga memujaku—tentu saja, kan?" Aku memutar mataku, tapi pura-pura setuju dengannya.

"Dan juga, Jonmyeon mungkin menyebutmu beberapa kali bahwa dia pikir aku harus bertemu denganmu," ujarnya, hanya untuk mengedipkan mata kearahku ketika mataku bertemu matanya.

"Oh. Ohhhh," Aku menarik napas saat aku menyadari apa maksudnya. Aku tersipu. Jonmyeon, dengan segala omong kosong tentang perjodohan.

"Apakah dia tahu tentang haremmu?" Tanyaku.

"Maukah kau berhenti membicarakan tentang itu? Jangan menyebut mereka harem. Kau membuatnya terdengar begitu kasar. Bagaimana jika ku katakan padamu bahwa tiga wanita itu sangat penting bagiku? Bahwa aku sangat peduli tentang mereka. Bahwa hubunganku dengan mereka sangat sesuai bagi kami, dan orang lain tak perlu memahaminya—mengerti?" Katanya, menepikan Rover dan berhenti dengan marah di pinggir jalan di luar gedung kami.

Aku diam menunduk menatap tanganku dan mengamatinya menyapukan jarinya ke rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Hei, kau tahu? Kau benar. Siapa aku ini sampai mengatakan apa yang benar atau salah untuk orang lain. Jika berhasil untukmu, itu bagus. Mainkanlah. Semoga sukses. Aku hanya terkejut Jonmyeon ingin menjodohkanmu dengan aku. Dia tahu aku seorang gadis yang agak tradisional, itu saja," aku menjelaskan.

Dia menyeringai dan berbalik menatapku dengan kekuatan mata hitamnya. "Kebetulan, Jonmyeon tidak tahu segalanya tentang aku. Aku menjaga kehidupan pribadiku sangat rapat—terkecuali untuk tetanggaku dengan dinding tipis dan lingerie yang dahsyat," katanya dengan suara rendah yang bisa melelehkan, apapun.

Otakku langsung terisi dengan pikiran itu, mengingatnya tiba-tiba aku merasa itu mengucur keluar dari telinga dan turun sampai ke kerahku. "Kecuali dia," gumamku, benar-benar kelabakan.

Dia tertawa dengan gelap dan dalam lalu membuka pintu. Matanya terus menatapku saat ia berjalan mengitari mobil dan membuka pintu. Aku turun, meraih tangannya yang terjulur kearahku, dan hampir tidak menyadari bahwa ia menelusuri lingkaran kecil di bagian dalam tangan kiriku dengan ibu jari kanannya. Hampir tidak menyadarinya, apa-apan itu?. Itu membuat kulitku merinding dan Lower Minseok langsung terbangun. Syarafku memberikan respon yang cepat akan sentuhannya. Menembak seperti kembang api di segala penjuru. Kami berjalan di dalam gedung, dan sekali lagi ia membukakan pintu untukku. Dia benar-benar mempesona, aku harus memujinya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau kenal Lay dan Jonmyeon?" Tanyaku, berjalan menaiki tangga di depannya. Aku tahu pasti dia sedang memperhatikan kakiku, dan kenapa tidak? Aku punya kaki jenjang(ok anggep aja gitulah ya biar Minseok seneng karena untuk ukuran cowok minseok cukup mungil menurutku), dan semakin terekspos indah dengan gaunku yang sedikit menjuntai.

"Lay sudah menjadi sahabat keluargaku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah kenal dia hampir seumur hidupku. Dia juga mengelola investasiku," jawab Luhan saat kami mengitari lantai pertama dan masuk lantai dua.

Aku menoleh dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia memang mengamati kakiku. Ha! Kena kau. "Oooh, investasimu. Punya sisa beberapa obligasi tabungan dari hadiah ulang tahun di sana, orang kaya?" Godaku.

Dia terkekeh. "Ya, semacam itulah." Kami terus menaiki tangga.

"Ini aneh, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Aneh?" Tanyanya, suaranya tergelincir di atasku seperti madu yang hangat.

"Well, maksudku, Lay dan Jonmyeon keduanya mengenal kita, kita bertemu di sebuah pesta seperti ini, dan kau menjadi orang yang telah memberiku hiburan malam sepanjang minggu ini. Dunia sungguh kecil, kurasa?" Kami mengitari tangga teratas, dan aku mengambil kunci.

"San Francisco adalah kota besar, tapi bisa terasa seperti kota kecil dalam beberapa hal," dia menawarkan. "Tapi ya, itu aneh. Menarik bahkan. Siapa yang tahu bahwa Jonmyeon sang desainer ingin mempertemukanku dengan Pink Nightie Girl? Seandainya aku tahu, aku mungkin akan menerima tawarannya," jawabnya, seringai terkutuknya kembali muncul di wajah tampannya.

Sialan, kenapa dia tidak terus bersikap brengsek?

"Ya, tapi Pink Nightie Girl akan mengatakan tidak. Lagipula, dinding tipis dan semua..." Aku mengedipkan mata, mengepalkan tanganku dan memukul dinding sebelah pintu. Aku bisa mendengar Monggu mengoceh di belakang pintu, dan aku harus masuk ke dalam sebelum ia mulai meraung.

"Ah, ya, dinding tipis. Hmmm...Yah, selamat malam, Minseok. Gencatan Senjata masih berlaku, kan?" Tanyanya, menoleh ke arah pintunya sendiri.

"Gencatan Senjata masih berlaku, kecuali kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku marah lagi." Aku tertawa, bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Oh, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Dan Minseok? Omong-omong tentang dinding tipis?" Katanya, sambil membuka pintu dan kembali menatapku. Dia bersandar di ambang pintu sendiri, memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding.

"Ya?" Tanyaku, agak terlalu menerawang. Seringai itu muncul lagi dan dia berkata,

"Mimpi indah." Dia memukul dinding sekali lagi, mengedipkan mata, dan masuk ke dalam.

Huh. Mimpi indah dan dinding tipis. Mimpi indah dan dinding tipis... Ya Tuhan. Dia mendengarku.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Buahahhaha. Apa lagi yg lebih malu-maluin selain ketauan mimpi tentang cowok yg jelas-jelas tetangga kita sendiri?. Jadi Minseok mending gak kenal Luhan deh kalau aku mah. buahahhaha


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Aku merasakan sentuhan di wajahku.

"Grrr."

Sentuhan lagi. lalu tepukan pelan dan tepukan lagi. dan lagi-lagi sentuhan.

"Cukup."

Pantat Monggu di kepalaku. Bisa kalian bayangkan itu? Kucing kurang ajar

"Aku sadar kau tidak tahu bagaimana membaca sebuah kalender, tapi kau harus tahu saat itu hari Minggu. Serius, Monggu." Pantat Monggu menekan kepalaku dengan lebih keras.

Aku berguling, menjauh dari pantat yang disenggolkan ke kepalaku dan colekan gigih Monggu, dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Kilatan malam sebelumnya terus muncul. Luhan di dapur Jonmyeon dengan intro terdengar di sekelilingnya. Temannya memanggilku Gadis Berlingerie Pink. Lay mulai merangkai semua cerita dan bukti saat dia menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah Gadis Berlingerie Pink. Mencium Luhan. Mmm, mencium Luhan. Tidak, aku tidak mencium Luhan! Aku meringkuk lebih dalam di bawah selimut.

Mimpi indah dan dinding tipis...Rasa malu melandaku saat aku mengingat kata-kata perpisahannya. Aku membenamkan diri lebih dalam ke bawah selimut. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, berpikir seberapa malu aku sekarang ini. Hati, tidak memperhatikan gadis yang di bawah selimut itu.

Tadi malam adalah malam bebas mimpi, tapi untuk meyakinkan tidak ada satupun (Luhan) yang mendengar ku menjerit dalam gairah, aku tidur dengan TV menyala. Pengakuan bahwa Luhan pernah mendengarku memimpikannya telah melemparkanku dari lingkaran tanpa ujung yang aku terjuni, mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar seperti aku memiliki Mimpi Basah Luhan versiku sendiri. Aku berakhir pada semua saluran iklan, yang tentu saja, menahan rasa kantukku lebih lama dari yang sudah kurencanakan. Semua yang mereka jual sangat menarik. Aku harus melempar ponsel dengan tanganku sendiri di jam setengah empat pagi ketika aku hampir memesan Slap Chop- untuk tidak megatakan apapun selama setengah jam yang aku tidak akan pernah dapatkan kembali setelah menonton Bowser yang mencoba menjual padaku koleksi lagu Time Life dari tahun 50an.

Semua ini di tambah dengan mendengar suara Tommy Dorsey datang melalui dinding. Itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa bohong.

Aku meregang dengan malas di bawah selimut,cekikikan saat aku melihat bayangan Monggu mengikutiku, mencoba menemukan cara untuk masuk. Dia mencoba setiap sudut saat aku membelokan pandangannya. Akhirnya, dia melanjutkan pendekatan colek-colek remasnya, dan aku mengangkat kepala belakangku untuk tertawa padanya.

Aku dapat menangani hal ini dengan Luhan. Aku tidak perlu sepenuhnya malu. Jelas, O-ku sudah pergi, mungkin untuk selamanya. Jelas, aku sudah bermimpi bercinta dengan tetanggaku yang terlalu menarik dan terlalu percaya diri. Dan jelas, perkataan tetangga yang mendengar mimpi itu dan mengomentarinya, menjadi kata terakhir dari malam yang sangat aneh. Dan demi Tuhan, itu hal terakhir yang ingin aku dengar darinya. Bunuh saja aku ya Tuhan.

Tapi aku bisa menanganinya. Tentu saja aku bisa menanganinya. Aku hanya harus mengakuinya sebelum dia bisa- mengambil alih udara dari kapal layarnya, seakan-akan. Dia tidak selalu memiliki kata terakhir. Aku bisa pulih dari ini dan menjaga gencatan senjata kecil bodoh kami tetap berjalan.

Aku benar-benar kacau.

Dan kemudian aku mendengar alaram berbunyi di samping pintu, dan aku membeku. Kemudian aku sadar dan menyelinap kembali ke bawah selimut, meninggalkan hanya mataku yang mengintip keluar.

Tunggu, kenapa aku bersembunyi? Dia tidak bisa melihatku. Aku mendengar dia mematikan jam alarmnya, dan telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai. Kenapa dia bangun sangat pagi? Ketika semua senyap, kau benar-benar bisa mendengar melalui dinding. Bagaimana aku tidak sadar sebelumnya bahwa jika aku bisa mendengarnya, dia jelas bisa mendengarku. Aku merasa wajahku memerah saat aku membayangkan mimpiku lagi, tapi kemudian aku dapat mngontrolnya. Yang selanjutnya di bantu oleh kepala Monggu yang menyeruduk punggungku dalam usahanya secara fisik mendorongku bangun dari tempat tidur untuk memberinya sarapan.

"Okay, okay, ayo bangun. Tuhan, kau benar-benar menyebalkan kadang-kadang, Monggu." Monggu menjawabnya hanya dengan memberikan pandangan melewati pundak berbulunya saat ia berjalan mendekati dapur

Setelah memberi makan Mr. Monggu dan mandi, aku keluar untuk bertemu para gadis untuk mengobrol sambil makan makanan ringan. Aku meninggalkan gedung sambil melihat poselku, membalas sms dari Baekhyun, ketika aku bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang dinding panas dan basah milik Luhan.

"Woah," aku berteriak saat aku terhuyung ke belakang. Lengannya bergerak cepat dan menangkapku sebelum aku jatuh dari kebingungan ke mendatar di atas pantatku dan lantai.

"Mau kemana kau akan pergi terburu-buru sepagi ini?" dia bertanya saat aku memperhatikannya. Kaus putih berkeringat, celana lari hitam, rambut keriting basah, iPod, dan sebuah seringai.

"Kau berkeringat." aku berkomentar.

"Aku memang berkeringat. Itulah yang terjadi," dia menambahkan, menyeka puncak kepalanya dengan punggung tangannya, membuat rambutnya berdiri. Aku harus secara fisik memblokir saraf otakku yang mencoba untuk mengintruksikan jari-jariku untuk terangkat dan menyarangkan jari-jariku di dalam rambutnya. Angkat dan sarangkan.

Dia melihat ke bawah ke arahku, mata hitamnya berbinar. Dia akan membuat ini menyakitkan jika aku tidak pergi dan keluar dari situasi yang membawa sensasi seks yang luar biasa terasa.

"Dengar, tentang tadi malam," aku memulai.

"Tentang tadi malam apa? Bagian dimana kau memarahiku tentang kehidupan seksku? Atau bagian dimana kau membicarakan kehidupan seksku dengan teman-temanmu?" dia bertanya, mengangkat satu alis dan mengangkat kausnya untuk mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Aku menarik napas yang terdengar seperti terowongan angin saat aku melihat otot perutnya yang hampir bisa menjadi tonjolan-tonjolan polisi tidur. Kenapa dia tak bisa menjadi tetangga yang lembut dan gendut?

"Tidak, maksudku celetukan yang kau buat tentang mimpi indah. Dan...well...dinding yang tipis," aku tergagap, menghindari semua kontak mata. Aku tiba-tiba terpesona oleh warna baru kuku-kukuku. Itu indah...

"Ah, ya, dinding yang tipis. Jadi, itu berpengaruh untuk kita berdua, kau tahu. Dan jika seseorang ingin, katakan, mendapat sebuah mimpi yang sangat menarik beberapa malam, jadi, mari katakan itu akan menjadi sedikit menghibur." Dia berbisik. Lututku menjadi sedikit goyah. Sialan dia dan ilmu vodoonya...

Aku harus bisa mendapatkan control. Aku mundur satu langkah.

"iya, kau boleh mendengar sesuatu yang aku lebih suka kau tidak dengar, tapi hal itu tidak selalu terjadi. Jadi, kau mendapatkanku. Tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar memilikiku, jadi mari kita lanjutkan. Kau mengerti? Ngomong-ngomong aku akan brunch,." Aku mengakhiri, menyimpulkan cacianku.

Dia terlihat bingung dan geli pada waktu yang sama. "brunch,?"

" brunch. Kau bertanya kemana aku akan pergi pagi ini, dan jawabanku adalah brunch."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Dan apakah kau bertemu teman-teman wanitamu yang keluar dengan teman laki-lakiku tadi malam?"

"iya, dan aku akan senang berbagi sendok denganmu jika itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus." Aku tertawa, memutar-mutar sebagian rambut di sekitar jemariku. Bagus. _Flirting 101. _Apa-apaan?

"Oh, aku yakin itu adalah sendok yang bagus. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pemakan-lelaki," katanya, bergoyang pada tumitnya saat dia mulai meregangkan ototnya sedikit.

"Apakah kita membicarakan Hannibal?"

"Tidak, lebih seperti Hall & Oates." Dia tertawa, melihat ke atas ke arahku saat dia meregangkan otot paha belakangnya. Tuhan, otot paha belakang. Bokong… bokong… dan bokong..

"Iya, jadi, mereka bisa mengusahakan ruangan yang mereka butuhkan." Kataku dengan merenung, mulai menjauh lagi.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya, berdiri tegak.

"Bagaimana denganku apanya?"

"Oh, aku yakin Gadis Berlingerie Pink dapat mengusahakan ruang yang dia mau." Dia terkekeh, matanya berbinar.

"Eh, aku sedang mengusahakannya saat ini," aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan binarku sendiri.

"Bagus," dia menambahkan ketika aku melihatnya melalui bahuku.

"Oh, tolonglah, seperti kau tidak tertarik saja," aku berbicara kembali dari sekitar sepuluh kaki jauhnya.

"Oh, aku tertarik," teriaknya saat aku berjalan mundur, menggoyangkan pinggulku sementara dia bertepuk tangan.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan yang lainnya! Aku bukan gadis harem!" aku berteriak, secara praktis ada di ujung jalan.

"Gencatan senjata masih tetap berjalan?" teriaknya

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang Luhan katakan?"

"Oh, Luhan bilang, Tentu saja. Itu tetap berjalan!" dia berteriak kembali saat aku berbelok di tikungan.

Aku berputar-putar, benar-benar melakukan putaran kecil. Aku tersenyum lebar saat aku bangkit, berpikir sebuah gencatan adalah hal yang bagus.

.

.

.

"Telur dadar dengan tomat, jamur, bayam, dan bawang putih."

"Tolong pancake-empat lapis- dengan pinggiran bacon. Dan aku ingin baconnya renyah, tolong, jangan gosong."

"Dua telur ceplok, roti gandum hitam panggang dengan olesan mentega di sampingnya, dan salad buah." Setelah memesan, kami duduk di dalam untuk kopi pagi dan bergosip.

"Okey, jadi katakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi tadi malam?" kata Baekhyun, menempatkan dagunya di tangannya dan berkedip manis padaku.

"Setelah kau pergi? Maksudmu setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan tetangga gilaku untuk mengantarku pulang? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dan memberitahu semua orang tentang cerita dia-masih-keras? Serius? Aku menghapus nama kalian berdua keluar dari surat wasiatku," aku tersentak, menelan kopi yang masih sangat panas dan membakar sepertiga dari lidahku. Aku membiarkan lidahku menggantung keluar dari mulutku untuk mendinginkannya.

"Pertama-tama, kami menceritakan tentang cerita itu karena itu lucu, dan lucu itu bagus," Sehun memulai, mengambil sebagian es dari gelasnya dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Teyema khaseeh." aku berhasil berbicara, sambil menerima kubus es itu.

Dia mengangguk. "Dan yang kedua, kau tidak punya apa-apa untuk kau tinggalkan padaku, saat aku sudah mempunyai seluruh set buku masak Barefoot Contessa, yang kau sendiri yang membelikannya untukku. Jadi hapus saja aku dari wasiatmu. Dan yang ketiga, kalian berdua sedang murung dan tidak ada cara lain untuk membuatmu keluar dengan cowok baru kami."

"Cowok baru. Aku suka cowok baru." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan, terlihat seperti kartun Disney.

"Bagaimana perjalanan pulang?" Sehun bertanya.

"Perjalanan pulang? Well, menarik." Aku mendesah, sekarang menghisap balok es dengan rakus.

"Menarik yang bagus?" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Jika kau menyebut berhubungan seksual dengan seseorang di Jembatan Golden Gate menarik, maka iya." Jawabku, mengetuk jariku di meja dengan lembut. Mulut Baekhyun mulai melengkung ke bawah ketika Sehun menempatkan tangan kanannya di tangan kiri Baekhyun, yang hendak meremas garpunya menjadi sesuatu yang tak dikenali.

"Sayang, dia bercanda. Kita akan tahu kalau Minseok sudah berhubungan seksual tadi malam. Dia akan mempunyai warna kulit yang lebih baik." Hibur Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat dan melepaskan garpunya. Aku mengasihani setiap laki-laki yang membuatnya marah salama melakukan handjob.

"Jadi, tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa diceritakan?" Sehun bertanya.

"Hey, kau tahu aturannya. Kau menceritakan, aku menceritakan." Jawabku, mata melebar saat sarapan kami datang. Setelah kami membagi pesanan masing-masing, Baekhyun yang mulai berbicara dulu.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Tao pemain sepak bola untuk Stanford? Dan dia selalu ingin pergi ke siaran olahraga?" Dia menawarkan, secara metodikal memisahkan melonnya dari buahnya.

"Senang mengetahuinya. Apakah kau tahu Kris menjual beberapa program computer yang mengagumkan ke Hewlett Packard ketika dia baru dua puluh tiga tahun? Dan menyimpannya di bank, keluar dari pekerjaanya, dan menghabiskan dua tahun untuk mengajar Bahasa Inggris di Thailand?" dia menambahkan selanjutnya.

"itu juga sangat menyenangkan untuk diketahui. Apa kalian tahu bahwa Luhan tidak menganggap teman-teman wanitanya sebagai 'harem', dan Jonmyeon pada satu titik benar-benar mengatakan padanya tentang aku sebagai gadis yang berpontensi untuk di kencani?" Kami semua ber-hmmm dan mengunyah. Dan lanjut ke Putaran Kedua.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Tao menyukai surfing? Dan dia mempunyai tiket symphony untuk minggu depan? Ketika dia tahu aku akan pergi denganmu, Sehun, dia menyarankan kita berdua ikut."

"Mmm, kedengarannya menyenangkan. Aku berpikir untuk bertanya ke Kris. Yang, omong-omong, juga suka surfing. Mereka semua melakukannya- mereka surfing di teluk kapanpun mereka bisa. Dan aku juga bisa bilang bahwa dia sekarang menjalankan amal dengan menempatkan computer dan bahan pendidikannya di sekolah-sekolah pedalaman di seluruh bagian California. Ini di sebut—" Sehun memulai.

"No Child Left Offline (Tak ada anak yang ditinggalkan tanpa jaringan)?" Baekhyun menyelesaikanya dengan cepat. Sehun mengangguk.

"aku suka yayasan amal itu! Aku menyumbang ke organisasi itu setiap tahun. Dan Kris yang menjalankannya? Wow...dunia yang kecil," renung Baekhyun saat dia mulai memotong telurnya.

Suasana menjadi tenang saat kami mulau mengunyah lagi, dan aku mencoba memecahkannya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain tentang Luhan yang bukan tentang dia menciumku, aku menciumnya, atau dia yang menyadari pengakuan bawah sadarku secara verbal di malam hari.

"Um, Luhan mempunyai Too Short di iPodnya," gumamku, yang ditanggapi dengan hmm, dan aku tahu pembicaraanku tidak menarik.

"Musik sangat penting. Siapa laki-laki yang kau kencani yang albumnya sendiri sudah keluar?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mempunyai album yang sudah rilis. Dia mencoba menjual kaset CDnya keluar dari mobilnya. Bukan hal yang sama." Aku tertawa.

"Kau mengencani penyanyi yang lain juga—Coffee House Joe, ingat dia?" Sehun mengendus sarapannya.

"Ya, dia sekitar lima belas tahun terlambat untuk flanel, tapi ia mendapat nilai A untuk kecemasan. Dan itu lebih dari layak di tempat tidur. "Aku mendesah, mengenangnya.

"Kapan kencan hiatus yang di paksakan akan berakhir?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak pasti. Aku agak merasa tidak berkencan dengan siapapun."

"Tolonglah, siapa yang kau candai?" Sehun mengendus lagi.

"Kau butuh tisu di sana, Miss Piggy? Serius, ada terlalu banyak Cofffe Joe dan Machine Gun Corys. Aku hanya tidak tertarik berkencan lagi. Ini sudah terlalu banyak kegembiraan yang ada di sekitarku. Aku tidak menginvestasikan waktu dan upayaku sampai aku tahu itu akan berjalan kemana. Dan disamping itu, O tidak bekerja di tanah yang tak bertuan. Aku mungkin bergabung dengannya." Aku menambahkan, mencoba kopiku lagi dan menghindari mata mereka.

Mereka mempunyai O mereka, dan sekarang mereka mempunyai cowok baru. Aku tidak mengharapkan siapapun bergabung dengan kehidupan kencanku yang sedang cuti. Tapi sekarang wajah mereka terlihat sedih. Aku harus mengubah ini kembali kepada mereka.

"Jadi, tadi malam itu bagus untuk kalian, hah? Ciuman di pintu? Mengelap ludah?" Aku bertanya, tersenyum dengan hati-hati.

"Ya! Maksudku, Tao menciumku." Baekhyun mendesah.

"Oooh, aku yakin dia adalah pencium yang baik. Apakah dia memelukmu dengan erat dan menjalankan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah punggungmu? Dia mempunyai tangan yang bagus. Apa kau menyadari tangannya? Tangannya sangat bagus," Sehun meracau, wajah di atas tumpukan pancakenya. Baekhyun dan aku saling tukar pandang dan menunggu dia kembali dari udara. Ketika dia melihat kami melihatnya, dia sedikit tersipu.

Aku tertawa dan mengalihkan perhatianku ke Baekhyun. "Jadi, apakah Mr. Tangan Bagus menggunakan Tangan Bagusnya?" Itu membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Sebenarnya, dia sangat manis. Hanya kecupan kecil di bibir dan pelukan selamat tidur di depan pintuku," dia menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"Dan kau, Miss Thing? Apakah si jenius computer loyal dengan ciuman selamat malamnya?" aku tertawa.

"Um...yah. Dia memberiku sebuah ciuman selamat malam yang hebat," jawabnya, menjilat sirup yang ada di punggung tangannya. Dia tidak terlihat menyadari cara mata Baekhyun terbakar ketika dia menyebutkan ciuman selamat malam yang dia terima, tapi aku menyadarinya.

"Jadi, kau melarikan diri tadi malam tanpa cedera? Apa aku benar?" Baekhyun bertanya padaku, menyesap kopinya. Aku masih tetap menjaga lidahku yang sakit, jadi aku tetap memilih jus.

"Iya. Kami berakhir dengan gencatan senjata dan mencoba untuk lebih bertetangga.

"Apa sebenarnya artinya?" lanjutnya.

"Itu berarti dia akan mencoba untuk membatasi kegiatan lebih awal di malam hari, dan aku akan mencoba untuk lebih mengerti tentang kehidupan sexnya, senyaman yang aku bisa." Jawabku, membuka dompetku untuk mengambil beberapa uang.

"Satu minggu," gumam Sehun

"Ulangi lagi?"

"Maumu. Satu minggu. Itu adalah jangka waktu yang aku beri untuk gencatan senjata ini. Kau tidak dapat menyimpan pendapatmu untuk dirimu sendiri, dan dia tidak dapat menjaga Si Pengikik tetap diam. Satu minggu." Dia mengatakannya lagi saat Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Huh, akan kita lihat...

.

.

.

.

Senin pagi, cerah dan sangat awal, Jonmyeon datang dengan melenggang ke dalam kantorku.

"Tok tok," dia memanggil. Dia adalah gambaran dari kecantikan yang santai: rambutnya di sisir ke belakang menjadi sanggul longgar, dress kecil hitam di tubuh kecil coklatnya, kaki yang di buat untuk satu mil berakhir di fantovel merah. Fantovel yang mungkin seharga hampir gaji satu mingguku.

Dia adalah mentorku dalam segala hal, dan aku membuat catatan di pikiranku untuk memastikanku suatu hari nanti memperoleh ketenangan yang dia bawa bersamanya. Dia tersenyum saat dia melihat bunga baru di vas yang ada di mejaku. Minggu ini aku memilih tulip orange, tiga lusin.

"Pagi! Apa kau melihat bahwa Nicholsons menambahkan sebuah home theater? Aku tahu mereka akan datang." Aku tersenyum saat aku duduk di kursiku. Jonmyeon menempatkan dirinya di kursi di hadapanku dan balik tersenyum

.

"Oh, dan Baekhyun datang untuk makan malam nanti malam. Kami berharap untuk menyelesaikan rencana lemari baru yang dia desain. Dia ingin menambahkan karpet sekarang." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menyesap kopi dari mug yang ada di mejaku. Lidahku sudah hampir sembuh.

Jonmyeon hanya terus tersenyum. Aku mulai berpikir jika aku mempunyai sebuah Cheerio terjebak di wajahku. "Apakah aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku sudah mendapatkan kesepakatan oleh perusahan kaca di Murano mengenai beberapa bagian yang aku pesan untuk lampu hias di kamar mandi?" aku memulai. "Ini akan menjadi sangat indah. Aku pikir kita jelas harus menggunakan mereka lagi." Aku menambahkan, tersenyum penuh harap.

Dia akhirnya mendesah dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan seringaian seekor kucing-sudah-makan-kenari-dan-kembali- untuk-bermain-dengan-bulunya.

"Jonmyeon, apa kau memasang gigi palsu pagi ini? Apa kau mencoba menunjukan gigi palsumu padaku?" tanyaku, dan akhirnya dia tersentak.

"Seperti jika aku pernah membutuhkan gigi palsu saja, pffft. Tidak, aku menunggumu untuk memberitahuku tentang tetanggamu, Mr. Lu. Atau aku harus memanggilnya Luhan si Penggedor dinding?" Dia tertawa, akhirnya duduk kembali ke kursinya dan memberiku tatapan yang berkata aku tidak akan di izinkan keluar dari ruanganku sampi aku mengatakan padanya semua yang ingin dia ketahui.

"Hmm, si Penggedor dinding. Kita akan mulai dari mana? Untuk yang pertama, kau tidak bisa mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak tahu dia tinggal di sampingku. Bagamana bisa kau tinggal di sana selama ini dan tidak tahu dia adalah satu-satunya yang menggedor dinding setiap malam?" aku balik bertanya, melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis detektifku.

"Hey, kau tahu aku hampir tidak pernah tinggal di sana, terutama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku tahu dia tinggal di sekitar sana, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia tinggal di samping apartemen yang aku sewakan! Ketika aku melihatnya, dia selalu dengan Lay, dan biasanya kami selalu keluar untuk minum atau kami mengundangnya untuk ke tempat kami. Apapun itu, ini adalah permulaan dari cerita yang hebat bukan?" godanya, menyeringai lagi.

"Oh, kau dan perjodohanmu. Luhan bilang kau menyebutkan tentangku kepadanya sebelumnya. Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Dia mengangkat tangannya di depannya. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, aku tidak tahu kalau dia sangat, well, aktif. Aku tidak akan menyarankanmu jika aku tahu dia mempunyai banyak pacar. Lay pasti tahu...tapi ini adalah urusan pria, aku kira," balasnya.

Aku yang sekarang condong ke depan sekarang. "Jadi katakan padaku, bagaimana bisa dia kenal Lay?"

"Well, Luhan bukan asli dari California. Dia besar di Philadelphia walaupun ia berdarah Cina dan baru pindah ke sini saat dia pindah ke Stanford. Lay mengenalnya sepanjang hidupnya- dulu dia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Dia suka mengawasi Luhan -paman kesayangan, kakak laki-laki, ayah pengganti, yah semacam itulah." Katanya, wajahnya semakin melembut.

"Dulu benar-benar dekat dengan ayahnya? Apa mereka tidak mempunyai saudara jauh atau lainnya?" tanyaku.

"Oh tidak, tidak, Lay selalu menjadi teman baik dengan ayah Luhan. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang membimbingnya dari awal karirnya. Dia sangat dekat dengan seluruh keluarganya," katanya, matanya menjadi sedih.

"Tapi sekarang?" aku mendesaknya.

"Keluarga Luhan terbunuh saat dia masih di SMA," katanya pelan. Tanganku terbang ke mulutku.

"Oh tidak," aku berbisik, hatiku dipenuhi rasa simpati untuk orang yang baru saja aku kenal.

"Kecelakaan mobil. Lay bilang mereka meninggal dengan cepat, hampir seketika," balasnya.

Kami diam untuk sesaat, tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memproses akan seperti apa rasanya bagi Luhan.

"Jadi setelah upacara pemakaman, dia tinggal di Philadelphia untuk sementara, dan dia dengan Luhan mulai membicarakan tentang dia yang akan bersekolah ke Standford," dia melanjutkan setelah beberapa menit.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan Lay melakukan semua yang dia bisa untuk membantu."Aku dapat membayangkan itu mungkin ide bagus untuk pergi jauh dari semuanya," kataku, berpikir bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Mm-mm. Aku kira Luhan melihat kesempatan, dan dia mengambilnya. Dan tahu kalau Lay sangat dekat jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku kira itu membuat segalanya menjadi mudah," dia menambahkan.

"Kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan?" tanyaku.

"Saat kuliah. Dia menghabiskan waktu di Spanyol pada musim panas sebelumnya, dan ketika dia kembali pada bulan Agustus dia datang ke kota dan makan malam dengan kami. Lay dan aku berkencan pada saat itu, jadi dia mengenalku, tapi tidak benar-benar bertemu denganku," katanya.

Wow, Luhan pernah di Spanyol. Kasihan para penari flamenco* – mereka tidak punya kesempatan.

"Kami bertemu untuk makan malam, dan dia mempesona para pelayan dengan memesan dalam bahasa Spanyol. Kemudian dia memberitahu Lay jika dia cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkanku dia akan senang untuk- tunggu sebentar…apa dia bilang?- ah ya, dia akan senang untuk menghangatkan ranjangku." Dia tertawa, wajahnya merona merah.

Aku memutar mataku. Ini cocok dengan apa yang sudah aku ketahui tentangnya. Meskipun, sekurang ajar teman-temanku dan aku pernah menggoda Lay, ini adalah maling teriak maling.

"Dan begitulah bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Luhan," dia mengakhiri, matanya menjauh. "Dia benar-benar hebat, Seokie, disamping semua kegiatan penggedoran dinding itu."

"Iya, disamping semua penggedoran dinding," renungku, menjalankan jariku maju mundur di atas bunga.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengenalnya lebih baik lagi," katanya dengan sebuah seringian, biro jodoh sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja. Kami sudah gencatan senjata, tapi hanya itu." Aku tertawa, menggoyangkan jariku padanya.

Jonmyeon bangun dan mulai berjalan ke pintu. "Kau sangat lancang untuk seseorang yang bekerja padaku," katanya, berusaha terlihat marah.

"Well, aku akan menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaanku jika kau membiarkanku kembali bekerja dan menghentikan semua omong kosongmu!" kataku, terlihat marah juga padanya.

Dia tertawa dan melihat ke resepsionis. "Hey Maggie! Kapan aku kehilangan kendali atas kantor ini?" dia berteriak.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu, Jonmyeon!" Maggie balik berteriak.

"Oh, pergilah buat kopi atau sesuatu! Dan kau," katanya, berbalik ke arahku dan menunjuk. "Desain sesuatu yang brilian untuk basement Nicholsons."

"Sekali lagi, semua dapat aku kerjakan saat kau pergi jauh dari sini..." gumamku, menekan pensil ke tanganku.

Dia mendesah. "Serius, Minseok, dia benar- benar manis. Aku pikir kalian bisa menjadi teman yang hebat," katanya, bersandar di ambang pintu. Kenapa dengan semua orang bersandar di ambang pintu akhir-akhir ini?

"Well, aku selalu bisa berteman dengan siapapun, sekarang, bisakah aku?" aku melambaikan tangan saat dia menghilang. Teman. Teman yang di melakukan gencatan senjata.

.

.

.

Tbc

Uhuk.. berhubung aku jarang bales review aku minta mangap banget ya, tapi tenang saja aku baca semua review kok.

Uh.. yang nanya mereka ini sebenernya orang luar yg punya nama korea atau korea yg punya nama luar maka jawabannya simple aja. Mrk asian yg hidup di luar. Kenapa aku gak ngubah sehun jadi rambut item soalnya aku rasa kalau tetep make rambut warna pirang strowberi sehun yg pucet jadi gak terlalu pucet lagi mukanya. Apa lagi sehunkan memang pernah ngewarnain rambutnya denngan warna merah tu jadi cocok lah ma si shopia. Dan lagi ini novel luar jadi yang pasti penggambarannya org luar banget. Tapi aku nyesuain ama image mereka kok. Sehunkn tinggi jd cocok untuk jadi Shopia n baekhyun yg mungil cocok jadi mimi yg mungil n berisik khas baekhyun yang sama banget ama image mimi di novelnya.

Yak.. gitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Ditunggu rivewnya ya.


	9. Chapter 9

4+ words. Bosen-bosen dah kalian bacanya. Kemaren-kemaren aku potong karena aku pikir bakal bosen banget bacanya tapi aku pikir-pikir lagi bakal lama banget ni ff kelarnya kalo aku potong-potong gitu jadi ya biarlah kalian bosen bacanya cs ffnya jadi pajang pake

Aku baca reviewnya dan buat yg bilang ff ini alurnya sama ama ff Taoris di aff mangap ya, aku gak pernah baca aff dan di awal aku udah bilang klo ini ff remake novel terjemah jadi gak mungkin aku remake yg aff. Sejujurnya aku gak suka baca ff b. inggris karena aku tipe-tipe yang gampang bosen untuk ngartiinnya kecuali itu artikel cs gak bakal sepanjang ff. mau sebagus apapun tu ff kalauu udah bahasa inggris aku lambai tangan deh. Tapi wajar sih kalau beberapa ffmemang suka sama ama ff yang lainnya. aku ngerti banget dah yang kayak gitu mah.

Hue.. bahasanya susah dingertiin ya. Mangapkan aku. Aku memang gak ngubah ceritanya dari novell asli terjemahnya. Bahasanya emang berat dan butuh waktu buat ngerti ama kalimatnya. Untuk kedepannya aku bakal edit bahasanya biar lebih mudah dimengerti sama kalian. nc mah pasti ada ya tapi nanti pas mereka udah disepanyol.

Terakhir aku Cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang udah pada baca dan review. Buat sidernya moga cepet bertobat n nampakin diri.. muehehhehehe

.

.

.

"Oke, jadi kita akan mengaatur ulang lantai kamar mu, lantai kayunya berwarna maduyang cantik tapi kau yakin ingi meletakkan karpet di bawah lemari?" aku bertanya, duduk di sofa samping Baekhyun dan mulai menyesap Bloody Mary-ku yang kedua.

Kami sedang membahas rancangannya selama hampir satu jam saat aku mencoba untuk membuatnya sadar jika aku tak akan langsung mengiakan rancangannya dan mengajukan protes disana sini padanya. Dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Selama kami berteman, Baekyun percaya dia akan memenangkan setiap argument. Baekhyun melihat dirinya sebagai seorang jagoan yang dapat melawan siapapun dalam hal apapun. Dia tidak terlalu mengetahui kalau Sehun dan aku menemukan bahwa kami hanya harus membiarkannya berpikir ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, yang membuatnya lebih bisa mengerti keadaan. Sebenarnya, aku selalu tahu aku juga menginginkan karpet di bawah lemari- tapi dengan lasan yang berbeda dengannya.

"Iya, iya, iya! Lantai ku itu harus ada karpetnya- yang benar-benar tebal dan mewah! rasa hangat dan lembutnya akan membuatku nyaman pada pagi hari karena biasanya lantai kamar ku akan terasa sangat dingin ketika pagi datang." serunya, hampir gemetar dengan kegembiraannya. Aku benar-benar berharap Tao akan ada di sekitar sini dan melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti saat ini. Dan ia berada cukup lama untuk beromantis-romantisan dengan baekhyun. Dia perlu melepaskan beberapa energinya yang berlebihan itu.

"Oke, Baek, kurasa kau benar. Karpet di bawah lemarimu bisa diterima. Tapi untuk itu, kau harus mengembalikan padaku sandaran dua kaki untuk putaran rak sepatu yang aku pilih." Aku berbicara hati-hati, berpikir apakah dia akan melepaskannya.

Dia berpikir untuk sesaat, melihat ke rancangan lagi, menenggak cocktailnya, dan mengangguk. "Ya, ambil kembali sandaran dua kaki. Aku mendapat karpetku, dan aku bisa hidup dengan itu." Dia mendesah, menawarkanku tangannya untuk menegaskan kesetujuannya dengan ucapan ku.

Aku menjabatnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan menawarinya tangkai seledriku. Monggu masuk dengan santai dan mulai mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Mengais di bawah retakan yang ia temukan.

"Aku yakin makanan Thailand kita hampir datang. Aku akan mengambil uangku." Kataku, menunju ke arah pintu saat aku mengambil tas di meja dapur. Baru saja aku bilang, aku dapat mendengar langkah kaki di lorong.

"Baek, buka pintu, orangnya ada di luar," aku berteriak, mengobrak-abrik tas untuk menemukan dompetku.

"Laksanakan," dia berteriak, dan aku mendengar pintu dibuka. "Oh, hai Luhan!" katanya, dan kemudian aku mendengar suara aneh.

Aku bersumpah, demi Alkitab di pengadilan hukum, aku mendengar kucingku berbicara. "Porrrrreeeennnya," kata Monggu, dan aku langsung berputar.

Dalam waktu lima detik, ribuan hal terjadi: aku melihat Luhan dan Purina di lorong, tas dari Whole Foods di tangan luhan, kunci di depan pintu. Lalu aku melihat Baekhyun di pintu, nampak bertelanjang kaki dan bersandar dengan santai di depan pintu. Aku melihat Monggu menekuk kakinya bersiap-siap untuk melompat dengan cara yang pernah aku lihat saat aku menyembunyikan Catnip di atas kulkas. Aku juga seakan mampu melihat bayi lahir, orang tua meninggal, saham yang diperdagangkan, dan orgasme yang di palsukan. Semua dalam lima detik. Aku melarikan diriku ke pintu dalam gerak lambat yang mengingatkan ku pada setiap film aksi yang pernah dibuat.

"Tidaaaaaakkkk!" aku berteriak saat aku melihat wajah panik Purina dan ekspresi hasrat murni melintasi wajah Monggu saat dia bersiap untuk beraksi. Jika aku melihat pintu lebih awal, mungkin bahkan dua detik lebih awal, aku bisa mencegah kekacauan yang sedang terjadi.

Luhan membuka pintunya dan tersenyum dengan senyum bingung padaku saat aku melihat matanya. Tidak heran jika dia bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memberangsak pintu dan berteriak tidaaaakkk. Dan kemudian Monggu melompat. Melompat. Menyerang. Purina melihat Monggu melompat lansung ke arahnya, dan dia melakukan hal terburuk yang dapat dia lakukan. Dia lari. Dia lari ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Tentu saja seorang gadis yang mengeong saat dia orgasme akan takut dengan kucing.

Monggu mengejar, dan saat aku berdiri di lorong dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun, kami mendengar jeritan dan ngeongan menggema kembali pada kami. Itu anehnya terdengar familiar, dan aku ingat Luhan pernah membawanya pulang pada awal kepindahanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengembalikan keadaranku.

"Minseok, apa-apan ini? Kucingmu baru saja-" kata Luhan, dan aku menempatkan tanganku di atas mulutnya saat aku bergegas melewatinya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu Luhan! Kita harus menangkap Monggu!" Baekhyun mengikutiku ke dalam apartemennya.

Aku mengikuti jeritan dan ngeongan ke bagian belakang apartemen, menyadari bahwa tempat Luhan mencerminkan tempatku. Apartemenya sangat menggambarkan kehidupan lelaki lajang, dengan TV layar datar dan sound system yang mengagumkan. Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk menggeledah dan mengamati, tapi aku menyadari ada sepeda gunung di ruang tamu, serta foto-foto yang indah di seluruh dinding dan di terangi cahaya dari sconces retro. Aku tidak bisa mengagumi lebih lanjut apartemen luhan, karena saat itu juga aku mendengar Monggu beraksi di kamar tidur.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu, dan mendengar Purina menjerit. Aku melihat ke belakang punggungku. Melihat pada Luhan dan Baekhyun, yang mana keduanya memasang ekspresi takut dan bingung- meskipun ekspresi Baekhyun juga menunjukan sedikit rasa geli dan terhibur.

"Aku akan masuk," kataku dengan suara rendah dan berani.

Dengan menghirup napas dalam aku mendorong pintunya terbuka dan melihat Tempat Tidur Penuh Kenikmatan untuk pertama kalinya. Ada sebuah meja di tengah kamar. Meja rias di salah satu dinding, yang atasnya tertutupi dengan recehan. Lebih banyak foto-foto di dinding. Dan ada benda itu: ranjang tidurnya.

Tiup terompretmu kawan. Ayo bertepuk tangan. Tebar confetti

Ranjang itu menempel di sebelah dinding, dindingku. Ranjangnya adalah ranjang California King raksasa, lengkap dengan kepala tempat tidur kulit yang empuk. Empuk. Itu harus ada bukan? ranjang itu sangat besar. Dan dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menggerakkan benda itu dengan pinggulnya sendiri? Sekali lagi Lower Minseok duduk tegak dan mencatat info itu. Aku berusaha memusatkan perhatian dan mencoba untuk fokus, aku memaksa mataku menjauh dari Pusat Orgasme.

Aku mencari dan memperoleh target buruan ku : ada di kursi kulit yang diletakkan di depan jendela. Purina bertengger di atas kursi, tangan di rambutnya, mengerang, mengaduh dan juga menangis. Roknya robek dan ada tanda cakaran kecil di stokingnya. Dia berusaha dengan segala kesempatan yang di milikinya untuk menjauhkan kucing di lantai yang ada di depannya.

Dan Monggu?

Monggu sedang mondar-mandir. Mondar-mandir di depannya, mengerahkan semua pesona yang ia punya. Ia kembali pada posisi seperti ia akan melompat, lalu mondar-mandir di satu jalur dan melirik ke wajah Purina dengan acuh tak acuh. Jika Monggu bisa memakai sebuah blazer, dia akan melepasnya, diletakkan di pundak kucingnya, dan menunjuk ke arah Purina. Melihat itu semua yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh dan tertawa. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, dan Purina membentakkan sesuatu dengan bahasa Rusia. Aku mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan semua perhatianku ke kucingku.

"Hey, Monggu. Hey. Dimana anak baikku?" bujukku, dan dia berbalik. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan dia menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Purina seolah-olah dia sedang membuat perkenalan ronde pertama.

"Siapa teman barumu?" rayuku lagi, menggelengkan kepalaku pada Purina saat dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mengangkat jariku di depan bibirku. Hal ini akan memerlukan keahlian yang hebat.

"Monggu, kemari!" Baekhyun berteriak dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Dia selalu mempunyai masalah dengan semangatnya itu .

Monggu berlari ke arah pintu bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang berlari ke arah Monggu, Purina mengarah ke ranjang saat aku berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan bertabrakan dengan Luhan di luar pintu kamar tidur, pria itu masih membawa tas Whole Foods sialannya. Produk organic yang dipilih dengan pertimbangan yang sangat hati-hati menjadi pilihan Luhan dan Purina saat aku melewati mereka, melompati beberapa belanjaan di lantai saat aku menuju ke pintu depan. Aku menangkap Monggu dan memeluknya erat.

"Monggu, kau yang paling tahu lebih baik lari menjauh dari Mommy untuk saat ini," ancamku, saat Luhan dan Baekhyun akhirnya melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cockblocker? Apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku?" bentak Luhan.

Baekhyun berputar cepat ke arahnya. "Jangan panggil dia seperti itu, kau...kau...kau wallbanger!"dia balas membentak Luhan dan memukul dadanya.

"Oh, tutup mulut kalian berdua!" teriakku.

Lalu datanglah Purina ke lorong mendekati kami, hanya memakai satu sepatu dan terlihat marah. Dia mulai berteriak dengan bahasa Rusia. Baekhyun dan Luhan terus berteriak, Purina menjerit, Monggu berusaha untuk melonggarkan pelukanku dan aku berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini, mencoba mencari tahu hal sialan apa yang terjadi dua menit terakhir ini.

"Kendalikan kucing sialanmu itu!" Luhan berteriak, saat Monggu mencoba untuk bebas.

"Jangan berteriak ke Minseok!" Baekhyun berteriak, memukulnya lagi.

"Lihat rokku!"teriak Purina.

"Apa seseorang memesan pad thai (kuetiauw khas Thailand)?" aku mendengar suara asing lain di atas kekacauan ini. Aku melihat seorang petugas delivery berdiri di puncak tangga, enggan melangkah lebih jauh. Semua orang berhenti.

"Tidak dapat dipercaya," Baekhyun bergumam dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemenku, mengarahkan petugas delivery untuk mengikutinya. Aku memasukkan Monggu ke dalam dan menutup pintu, memotong teriakannya. Luhan mengantar Purina masuk ke apartemennya, memberitahunya dengan lembut untuk menemukan sesuatu, apapun itu di kamarnya untuk di pakai.

"Aku akan ke sana satu menit lagi," katanya dan mengangguk lagi untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam. Dia melotot padaku sekali lagi dan masuk ke dalam, sembari membanting pintu. Luhan berbalik ke arahku dan kami melihat satu sama lain, sama-sama mulai tertawa pada waktu yang sama.

"Apakah itu tadi benar-benar terjadi?" dia bertanya di antara tawanya.

"Aku takut itu tadi benar-benar terjadi. Tolong katakan pada Purina aku benar-benar minta maaf," jawabku, menyeka air mata dari mataku.

"Akan aku sampaikan, tapi dia butuh menenangkan diri sesaat sebelum aku mencoba- tunggu, kau tadi memanggilnya apa?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Umm, Purina?" balasku, aku masih tertawa.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" tanyanya, ia tidak lagi tertawa.

"Serius? Ayolah, apa kau tidak tahu?" kataku.

"Tidak, katakan padaku," katanya, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Oh, man, kau serius ingin aku mengatakannya? Purina...karena dia, ya Tuhan, karena dia mengeong!" seruku, sembari kembali tertawa.

Dia merona dan mengangguk. "Benar, benar, tentu saja kau mendengar itu." Dia tertawa.

"Purina," katanya di sela napasnya dan tersenyum. Aku dapat mendengar Baekhyun berdebat dengan petugas delivery di dalam apartemenku, mendebatkan tentang potongan spring rolls yang hilang.

"Dia sedikit takut, kau tahu?" kata Luhan, menunjuk pintuku.

"Kau tidak tahu saja," kataku. Aku tetap bisa mendengar Monggu meratap di balik pintu. Aku menekan wajahku ke tepian dan membukanya hanya satu inchi.

"Diam Monggu," desisku. Sebuah kaki keluar melalui celah, dan aku bersumpah dia membalasku.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kucing, tapi apakah ini semua normal?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia memiliki ketertarikan aneh pada gadismu sejak- sejak malam kedua aku tinggal di sini. Aku pikir dia jatuh cinta."

"Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan menyampaikan perasaannya ke Nadia," katanya. "Saat waktunya tepat tentu saja." Luhan tertawa dan bersiap untuk kembali ke dalam.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan berisik di dalam sana malam ini, atau aku akan mengirim Monggu kembali," Aku mengancam.

"Tuhan, tidak," katanya.

"Well, kalau begitu putar music. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu," aku memohon. "Atau dia akan memanjat dinding lagi."

"Aku bisa memutar musik. Kau mau music apa?" tanyanya, berbalik untuk melihatku dari depan pintu. Aku kembali ke pintuku dan menempatkan tanganku pada pintu.

"Apapun kecuali band besar, oke?" jawabku lembut. Jantung ku serasa merosot ke perut melihat matanya dan merasa sedikit melayang karena tatapan itu.

Sebuah pandangan kecewa melintas di wajahnya. "Kau tidak suka band besar?" tanyanya, suaranya rendah.

Aku menekan jariku di tulang selangkaku, kulitku terasa memanas dibawah tatapannya. Aku melihat matanya mengikuti tanganku, membuatku lebih panas lagi dengan intensitas tatapannya.

"Aku menyukainya," bisikku, dan matanya kembali ke mataku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang nampak jelas. Aku tersenyum dengan senyuman malu dan menghilang kedalam apartemenku, meninggalkan ia yang kembali tersenyum kepadaku.

Baekhyun masih berteriak kepada petugas delivery saat aku datang untuk menguliahi Monggu, sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah kami. Lima menit kemudian, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie, aku mendengar Purina meneriakkan sesuatu dengan bahasa Rusia yang tidak terdefinisi dan membanting pintunya. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan seringaianku, berpura-pura menggigit sesuatu yang sangat pedas. Tidak ada dinding yang digedor malam ini, kurasa...Monggu akan sangat tertekan.

Sekitar pukul 08.30 malam, aku beranjak ke tempat tidur, Luhan memutarkanku beberapa lagu melalui dinding kami. Bukan band besar, tapi lagunya sangat bagus. Prince. "Pussy Control."

Aku tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri, senang dengan rasa humor nakalnya. Teman? Sudah pasti. Mungkin. Sangat memungkinkan untuk berteman dengannya.

"Pussy Control." Aku memikirkan itu lagi dan tertawa. Pilihan yang bagus, Luhan. Pilihan yang bagus

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya aku sedang menuju ke tempat yoga ketika aku mendapati diriku berhadapan dengan Luhan sekali lagi. Dia datang menaiki tangga saat aku turun.

"Kalau aku bilang, 'kita harus berhenti bertemu seperti ini,' akankah terdengar basi seperti yang terdengar di telingakuku?" tawarku.

Dia tertawa. "Sulit untuk dikatakan. Cobalah."

"Oke. Wow, kita harus berhenti bertemu seperti ini!"Seruku. Kami berdua menunggu sesaat dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Yep, basi," katanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa menemukan solusi dengan sesuatu seperti jadwal, berbagi hak pemakaian lorong atau sesuatu yang lain." Aku menggeser berat badanku dari satu kaki ke yang lain. Bagus, sekarang aku terlihat sepertinya harus buang air kecil.

"kau mau pergi kemana? Aku sering sekali bertemu dengan mu ketika kau akan pergi," katanya sambil menarik dirinya ke dinding dan bersandar dengan nyaman di sana.

"Well, jelas aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat mewah." Aku menunjuk celana yogaku dan cami (camisole). Kemudian aku menunjukkan botol air dan tikar yoga.

Dia pura-pura berpikir dengan sangat hati-hati, dan kemudian matanya melebar. "Kau akan ke kelas tembikar!"

"Ya, ke sanalah aku akan pergi...sialan." Dia menyeringai padaku. Aku tersenyum kembali.

"Jadi kau tidak akan pernah memberi tahu ku berita eksklusif tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan saat brunch kemarin. Apa yang terjadi dengan teman-teman kita?" tanyanya, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan getaran samar di perutku saat merujuk pada kata kita. Tidak sama sekali...

"Well, aku bisa dibilang teman perempuanku cukup tertarik pada teman priamu. Apa kau tahu bahwa mereka akan pergi ke _symphony benefit _(pertunjukan orkestra untuk amal) minggu depan?" ucapku, langsung ngeri membayangkan bahwa aku pergi ke sana.

"Aku mendengarnya. Tao mendapat tiket gratis setiap tahun. Bonus dari pekerjaan, ku kira. Pembawa acara berita olahraga selalu pergi ke simphony, kan?"

"mungkin, terutama ketika seseorang mencoba untuk memperkuat tentang-status sosial- manusia," aku menambahkan sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Kau juga berfikir begitu, huh?" Dia mengedipkan mata kembali, dan kami tersenyum lagi. Teman? Pasti sebuah kata yang memberikan kemungkinan kuat untuk dapat melakukan semua kegiatan ini.

"Kita harus membandingkan catatan setelah itu, melihat bagaimana Fantastic Four lakukan. Apakah kau tahu bahwa mereka sudah melakukan kencan ganda di sepanjang minggu?" kataku. Sehun telah mengaku bahwa mereka sudah pacaran terus-menerus pada ku, tetapi mereka selalu pergi berempat. Hmm...

"Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang itu. Mereka semua tampaknya bergaul dengan baik. Itu bagus, kan?"

"Itu bagus, ya. Aku sebenarnya akan pergi dengan mereka minggu depan. Kau harus ikut," Aku menyingkirkan ketakutanku dengan santai. Ini semua untuk gencatan senjata, hanya gencatan senjata...

"Oh, wow. Aku ingin, tapi aku akan keluar negeri. Aku akan pergi besok, sebenarnya," katanya. Jika aku tidak mengenalnya dengan lebih baik, aku akan mengatakan dia tampak hampir kecewa.

"Benarkah? Ada pemotretan?" kataku, dan menyadari kesalahanku. Seringai yang ku kenali datang kembali sebagai balasan.

"Sebuah pemotretan? Mengecekku?" Aku merasa wajahku berubah dari merah muda ke merah tomat yang indah.

"Jonmyeon menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Dan aku melihat gambar-gambar di apartemenmu. Ketika kucingku mengejar gadis Rusiamu? Kau ingat?" Dia tampak menggeser berat badannya sedikit pada pilihan kata-kataku.

Hmmm, titik lemah?

"Kau memperhatikan foto-fotoku?" tanyanya.

"Aku melakukannya. Kau punya satu set besar _sconces._" Aku tersenyum manis dan melihat langsung selangkangannya.

"Sconces?" Gumamnya, berdehem.

"Pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Jadi kemana kau pergi, sih? Ke Negara mana, maksudku." Aku sengaja menyeret mataku kembali kepadanya, dan melihatnya tempat di dekat wajahku. Heh, heh, heh...

"Apa? Oh, um, Irlandia. Pengambilan gambar sekelompok pesisir pantai untuk Conde Nast, dan kemudian pergi ke beberapa kota-kota kecil," jawabnya, membawa tatapannya kembali padaku. Sangat menyenangkan rasanya melihat dia sedikit bingung dan gugup.

"Irlandia, menyenangkan. Well, bawakan aku sweater."

"Sweater, oke. Ada lagi?"

"Sebuah pot emas? Dan _shamrock _(tanaman semanggi)?"

"Bagus. Aku takkan meninggalkan toko suvenir yang berada di airport," gumamnya.

"Dan kemudian ketika kau pulang ke rumah, aku akan melakukan tarian Irlandia untukmu!" Aku meringis dan mulai tertawa betapa konyolnya percakapan ini.

"Aw, Gadis Bergaun Tidur, kau baru saja menawarkan diri untuk menari untukku?" katanya dengan suara rendah, melangkah sedikit lebih dekat pada ku.

Dan hanya seperti itu, efeknya membuat keseimbangan kekuasaan ku pada diriku sendiri goyah.

"Luhan, Luhan, Luhan," aku menghela napas, menggeleng. Terutama untuk menghapus pengaruhnya yang mendekatiku. "Kita sudah membahas ini. Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk bergabung dengan harem."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memintamu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau tidak melakukannya? Selain itu, aku berpikir itu akan mengacaukan gencatan senjata, bukan?" Aku tertawa.

"Mmm, gencatan senjata," katanya.

Lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki di tangga bawah. " Luhan? Apakah itu kau?" Sebuah suara memanggil. Dengan serta-merta ia melangkah mundur, menjauh dariku. Aku menunduk dan menyadari kami telah beringsut mendekat ke arah satu sama lain di sepanjang percakapan kami.

"Hei, Katie, di atas sini!" panggilnya.

"Seorang harem? Aku akan menonton dindingku malam ini," kataku pelan.

"Hentikan itu. Dia memiliki hari yang sulit di kantor, dan kami akan pergi ke bioskop. Itu saja." Dia tersenyum malu-malu padaku, dan aku tertawa. Jika kami akan menjadi teman, aku mungkin sebaiknya bertemu dengan para harem, demi Tuhan.

Sesaat kemudian Katie bergabung dengan kami, yang aku, tentu saja, tahu sebagai Spanx. Aku menahan tawaku agar tak keluar saat aku tersenyum padanya.

"Katie, ini adalah tetanggaku, Minseok," kata Luhan. "Minseok, ini adalah Katie." Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan dia melihat kami secara bergantian dengan tatapan aneh yang menganggu.

"Hai, Katie. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau juga, Minseok. Kau seseorang yang bersama si kucing?" tanyanya, ada binar di matanya. Aku menatap Luhan meminta pejelasan, dan ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

"aku merasa bersalah untuk itu, meskipun Monggu akan berpendapat bahwa ia juga merupakan manusia dan nampak nyata ."

"Oh, aku tahu. Anjingku dulu suka menonton TV dan menyalak sampai aku menemukan sesuatu yang dia suka. Betapa mengganggunya dia." Katie tersenyum. Kami semua berdiri sejenak, dan itu mulai terasa sedikit canggung.

"Oke, kids, aku pergi yoga dulu. Luhan, semoga perjalananmu aman, dan aku akan memberitahumu gosip para pasangan baru ketika kau kembali."

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku akan pergi sebentar, tapi mudah-mudahan mereka tidak akan mendapat terlalu banyak masalah selama aku pergi." Dia tertawa ketika mereka mulai menaiki tangga.

"Aku akan mengawasi mereka. Senang bertemu denganmu, Katie," kataku, sembari menuju ke bawah.

"Kau juga, Minseok. 'Malam!" Serunya kembali kepadaku. Saat aku berjalan menuruni tangga, lebih lambat dari yang diperlukan, aku mendengar dia berkata pada Luhan, "Gadis Bergaun Tidur Pink cantik."

"Diam, Katie," dia membalasnya, dan aku bersumpah Luhan menepuk pantatnya. Lengkingannya sedetik kemudian menegaskan hal itu.

Aku memutar mataku saat aku mendorong pintu terbuka dan menuju ke jalan. Ketika aku sampai ke gym, aku menukar kelasku dari yoga menjadi kick boxing.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin vodka martini, tanpa es dengan tiga zaitun, tolong." Bartender mulai bekerja saat aku melihat sekeliling restoran yang ramai, mengambil kesempata istirahat dan menjauh sejenak dari Fantastic Four.

Setelah dua minggu mendengar tentang semua kencan ganda yang luar biasa, aku setuju untuk pergi keluar dengan mereka dan mengubahnya menjadi Fantastic Five. Itu menyenangkan, dan aku bersenang-senang, tapi setelah bergabung dengan dua pasangan baru sepanjang malam aku butuh jeda sejenak. Menonton orang-orang di bar adalah cara yang bagus untuk mendapatkan beberapa waktu istirahat. Di sebelahku ada pasangan yang menarik: pria beruban dengan wanita yang lebih muda dariku yang ku rasa baru memermak payudaranya. Gadis pintar! Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Maksudku, jika aku harus terlihat tak wajar, dalam artian pacar dari seorang pria tua jelek aku ingin payudara yang lebih besar juga.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menikmati hidup sendirian, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menemukan aku cukup menikmati kehidupan tanpa pria dalam hidupku. Aku sendirian, tapi aku tidak kesepian. Orgasme dikesampingkan, aku kadang-kadang merindukan ditemani oleh seorang pacar, tapi aku suka pergi sendirian ke banyak tempat. Aku bisa bepergian sendirian, jadi mengapa tidak? Meskipun begitu, pertama kali aku pergi ke bioskop seorang diri aku pikir itu terasa aneh—aku mungkin akan berlari ke seseorang yang aku kenal saat keluar dan berada di belantara Kosta Rika adalah hal yang mustahil, tapi berlari ke seseorang di bioskop San Francisco? Itu hal yang lebih aneh lagi-tapi itu hebat! Dan sendiri di dalam sebuah restoran juga aku baik-baik saja. Ternyata aku bisa berkencan dengan diriku sendiri.

Namun, makan malam dengan teman-temanku sudah cukup menghibur. Cara kedua pasangan baru mengitari satu sama lain saat menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Baekhyun dan Sehun, keduanya membuat kesalahan pada diri mereka sendiri dengan berfikir bahwa laki-laki yang didengungkan di kepala mereka saat ini adalah pasangan yang sempurna bagi satu sama lain. Saat itulah aku melihat Sehun dalam kerumunan, tinggi badannya dan rambut merah yang cantik menempatkannya nampak berbeda dan mencolok bahkan di antara ratusan orang. Restoran yang nampak panas, dan bar bahkan lebih panas, tempat ini penuh sesak dengan orang-orang dan tuntutan kesenangan.

Aku bisa melihat Sehun mengobrol dengan seseorang, dan saat aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke samping aku menemukan Baekhyun dan Kris. Apa yang aneh? Tao, bukan Kris, terlihat menjadi pasangan percakapan Sehun. Kris tampak benar-benar terpesona pada Baekhyun, tangannya bergerak melalui udara dan ia mendengarkan semua perkataan baekhyun dengan seksama, terpesona sepenuhnya akan temanku itu. Dari tempatku berdiri, jarak memberiku kejelasan yang sempurna untuk terus memerhatikan interaksi mereka. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Mereka telah menemukan para pria yang selalu mereka pikir mereka inginkan, tapi sekarang mereka masing-masing tampaknya terpesona pada pria yang lainnya...ah baiklah, rumput tetangga selalu lebih baik, kan?

Sehun melirikku dan melihat ku di bar, tidak lama kemudian dia minta diri dan menuju ke arahku. "Bersenang-senang?" tanyaku saat ia menduduki bangku di sebelahku.

"Aku menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan," renungnya. Dia kemudian mengatakan kepada bartender bagaimana cara membuat koktailnya dengan tepat.

"Bagaimana Tao malam ini?" Matanya menyala sebentar, dan kemudian dia tampak menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Tao? Baik, ku rasa. Kris tampak hebat, bukan?" Dia menutupi, menatap ke kelompok yang telah kami tinggalkan di mana Baekhyun dan Kris masih nampak asyik mengobrol. Kris memang terlihat tampan dengan celana jins dan kemeja yang persis cocok dengan mata coklat karamelnya-nya -matanya berubah gembira pada saat menatap Ms. Byun.

Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak melihatnya?

"Tao terlihat cukup tampan juga malam ini," aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, memfokuskan kembali pada pembawa acara olah raga yang berotot. Sweater hitam ketat, celana _chino _(skinny jeans)-dia yang setiap incinya tampak fashionable.

"Yep," katanya dingin, menjilati sedikit garam (hiasan tepi gelas untuk minuman cocktail yang biasanya terbuat dari garam atau gula) dari tepi gelasnya.

Aku tertawa dan meletakkan tanganku pada lengannya. "Ayolah, pretty girl, ayo kita kembali pada priamu," kataku, dan kami bergabung kembali dengan grup.

Aku pulang lebih dulu sebelum teman-temanku, merasa lelah tapi juga senang. Sekali lagi aku akan menghabiskan malam sendirian dan hidup untuk menceritakan kisah tersebut. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah wanita lajang lain memahami kegembiraan yang berasal dari orang kelima yang tidak tertarik akan kencan buta. Untuk tidak perlu berbasa-basi dengan beberapa pria yang kau sudah atur siapa orangnya, untuk tidak perlu khawatir tentang beberapa idiot dengan napas potongan daging-berlapis-saus lada yang mencoba untuk memaksa lidahnya bergoyang menuruni belakang tenggorokanmu, dan tidak perlu untuk menjelaskan kepada si idiot yang sama mengapa kau bersikeras memanggil taksi untuk pulang ke rumah ketika Camaro super cepatnya diparkir tepat di sana.

Aku menikmati-atau harus aku katakan sebagian besar menikmati- bermacam-macam hubungan sejak SMA, tetapi tidak benar-benar pernah jatuh cinta untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak sejak tahun terakhir saat perguruan tinggi. Dan sejak hal itu hancur berantakan, aku hanya punya serangkaian teman kencan biasa, tidak pernah benar-benar merasa sepenuhnya terikat pada siapa pun. Oleh karena itu masa keabsenanku dari kencan saat ini muncul. Minseok bagian bawah mungkin selalu setuju dan siap untuk berkencan, tapi Otak dan Hati tampaknya selalu memiliki keberatan mereka sendiri. Ditambah lagi, sekarang O-ku juga absen, siapa yang tahu seberapa lama ia akan absen, dan aku menemukan gaya hidup soliterku, mandiri, tidak terikat, lebih dan lebih menarik dari semua kencan tak jelasku itu.

Saat aku merenung atas pemikiran tersebut, dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah di dalam taksi, telepon ku berbunyi. Aku mendapat pesan teks dari nomor yang tak kukenal.

_**Malam ini menyenangkan?**_

Siapa yang berani mengirimi aku sms?

**Apakah aku mengenalmu?**

Saat aku menunggu jawaban, aku membungkuk dan melepaskan sepatuku. Sepatu hak tinggi yang fantastis, tapi sialan, sepatu itu menyakiti kakiku. Teleponku berbunyi lagi, dan aku membaca.

_**Beberapa orang menyebut diriku Wallbanger.**_

Aku sedikit membenci diriku bagaimana jari kaki telanjangku sekarang terlihat keriting kerenanya. Jari kaki bodoh.

**Wallbanger, huh?**

**Tunggu sebentar - bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?**

Aku tahu itu mungkin Baekhyun atau Sehun. Gadis sialan. Mereka benar-benar pemaksa akhir-akhir ini.

_**Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan sumberku.**_

_**Jadi, apakah malam ini menyenangkan?**_

Oke, aku bisa memainkan game ini.

**Kenyataannya ya. Dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.**

**Bagaimana Emerald Isle? Kesepian belum?**

_**Disini indah sebenarnya, sedang sarapan.**_

_**Dan aku tidak pernah kesepian.**_

**Aku percaya itu. Apakah kau membelikan aku sweater?**

_**Sedang aku lakukan, ingin mendapatkan yang bagus.**_

**Ya, tolong beri aku satu yang bagus.**

_**Tidak akan menanggapi yang satu itu...bagaimana kucingmu?**_

**Aku tak akan menjawab itu.**

_**Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?**_

**Oh ya, ada bung dank au tahu apai itu**

_**Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Sulit untuk tidak menyentuh itu.**_

**Oke, kita hentikan ini. Aku akan menganggap kau tak melakukannya**

_**Sindiran-sindiran yang terlalu kentara untuk dilihat secara langsung.**_

**Oh, aku tidak tahu, **

_**Wow. Aku menikmati gencatan senjata ini lebih dari yang aku harapkan.**_

**Aku harus mengakui itu baik bagi ku juga.**

_**Sudah sampai rumah?**_

**Yep, baru saja berhenti di depan gedung kita.**

_**Oke, aku akan menunggu sampai Kau berada di dalam.**_

**Taruhan kau tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam.**

_**Kau setan, kau tahu itu?**_

**Aku sudah tahu. Oke, sudah di dalam. Baru saja menendang pintumu,ngomong-ngomong.**

_**Terima kasih.**_

**Hanya menjadi tetangga yang baik.**

_**Selamat malam, Minseok.**_

**Selamat pagi, Luhan.**

Aku tertawa saat aku memutar kunci di lubangnya dan masuk ke dalam. Aku tenggelam ke sofaku, masih tertawa. Monggu secepatnya melompat ke pangkuanku, dan aku mengelus-elus bulu halusnya saat dia mengeongkan ucapan selamat datangnya. Teleponku berbunyi sekali lagi.

_**Apakah kau benar-benar menendang pintu?**_

**Diam. Makan sarapanmu.**

Aku tertawa lagi saat aku mengubah silent mode teleponku untuk malam hari dan berbaring di sofa. Monggu bertengger di dadaku saat aku sedikit bersantai, memikirkan wallbanger sialan itu di kepalaku. Rasanya mengejutkan seberapa jelas aku bisa membayangkannya: jeans pudar lembut, sepatu hiking ala Jake Ryan dari Sixteen Candles, sweater rajut turtleneck berwarna off-white dari Irlandia, rambutnya yang berantakan. Berdiri di atas pantai berbatu di suatu tempat, laut sebagai latar belakang. Sedikit terbakar sinar matahari, sedikit berantakan dengan tangan di saku. Dan senyum itu...

.

.

.

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA MINSEOK DAN LUHAN**

_**Kau mendapat sebuah paket kiriman. Aku yang menandatanganinya dan paketnya sekarang ada di tempatku.**_

**Terima kasih. Aku akan mengambilnya saat aku kembali. Bagaimana kabarmu?**

_**Baik, hanya bekerja. Bagaimana Irlandia?**_

_**Baik **_**. Bagaimana kabar kucing gila itu?**

_**Baik**__**. Aku menangkapnya saat mencoba untuk memanjat dinding. Dia masih mencari Purina. Merindukannya.**_

**Ku rasa percintaan mereka tidak akan berhasil.**

_**Mungkin tidak...Meskipun dia tak akan melupakannya dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin harus ditambah ransum catnip-nya.**_

**Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Tak ada yang suka kucing yang tidak bisa diajak ngobrol.**

_**Aku sebenarnya agak takut padamu.**_

**LOL. Jangan takut. Tunggu sampai aku menawarimu permen.**

_**Jika aku melihatmu memakai jas hujan aku akan lari dari mu! Btw kapan kau pulang?**_

**kangen padaku?**

_**Tidak, aku ingin menggantung kembali beberapa lukisan di dinding di atas kepala ranjangku dan aku ingin tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kupunya.**_

**Pulang dalam 2 minggu. Jika kau bisa menunggu selama itu, Aku akan membantumu. Itu setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan.**

_**Setidaknya, dan aku akan menunggu. Kau sediakan palunya, Aku akan menyediakan minuman koktail-nya.**_

**Penasaran pada paluku, ya?**

_**aku menendang pintu mu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA BAEKHYUN DAN MINSEOK**

_**Girls, coba tebak? Rumah kakek Sehun bisa dipakai bulan depan. Kita dalam perjalanan ke Tahoe, baby! **_

**Bagus! Itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku sudah sangat ingin pergi bersama kalian.**

_**Kami sedang berpikir untuk mengundang para pria...apa kau setuju?**_

**Tidak apa-apa. Kalian berempat akan menikmatinya.**

_**Idiot, sudah jelas kau masih diundang.**_

**Aw trims! Aku akan senang menemani dua pasang kekasih di akhir pekan yang romantis. FANTASTIS!**

_**Jangan jadi orang brengsek. Kau benar-benar masih diajak. kau tidak akan jadi obat nyamuk. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Apa kau tahu Kris bisa main gitar? Dia akan membawanya dan kita bisa bernyanyi bersama!**_

**Apa ini...kemping? Tidak trims!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA BAEKHYUN DAN TAO**

_**Hei, Pria Besar, apa yang kau lakukan pertengahan bulan depan?**_

**Hei, Pendek. Belum ada rencana. Ada apa?**

_**Kakek Sehun mengijinkan kita memakai rumah peristirahatannya di Tahoe. Kau ikut? Tanyai Kris juga...**_

_**Hell Yes**_**! Aku datang. Aku akan tanya pada si Culun apa dia mau ikut.**

_**Aku akan coba ajak bicara Minseok agar dia mau ikut juga.**_

**Bagus! Makin banyak makin meriah. Kita jadi pergi minum-minum dengan Sehun dan Kris malam ini?**

_**Ya, sampai nanti.**_

**Ok , **_**Kiddo**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA LUHAN DAN TAO**

**Berhentilah bertanya tentang Jimat Keberuntungan.**

_**Si Pria Kecil itu selalu membuatku tertawa setiap saat! Hei, kapan kau pulang? Kami akan pergi ke Tahoe untuk acara akhir pekan bulan depan.**_

**Aku akan pulang minggu depan. Siapa yang akan ikut?**

_**Sehun dan Baekhyun, aku dan Kris. Mungkin Minseok. Gadis itu lumayan juga.**_

**Yah, dia cukup lumayan ketika dia tidak jadi cockblocker (penghalang). Tahoe, huh?**

_**Ya, kakek Sehun punya rumah di sana.**_

**Keren.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA LUHAN DAN MINSEOK**

**Kau akan ke Tahoe?**

_**Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?**_

**Kabar tersebar...Tao cukup bersemangat.**

_**Oh, aku yakin dia begitu. Sehun akan ada di bak mandi air panas – tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengetahuinya mengapa ia begitu bersemangat.**_

**Tunggu, kupikir dia pacaran dengan Baekhyun.**

_**Oh, memang, tapi dia jelas membayangkan Sehun ada di dalam bak air panas, percayalah.**_

**Apa-apaan ini?**

_**Hal-hal aneh sedang terjadi di San Francisco. Mereka pacaran dengan orang yang salah.**_

**Apa?**

_**memang mengejutkan. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan Kris, yang biasanya menatap kearahnya seperti anak anjing yang minta dikasihani. Dan Sehun begitu sibuk melamunkan tangan Tao si Manusia Menyebalkan hingga Sehun tak sadar bahwa Tao menatap tepat ke arahnya. cukup lucu dan menggelikan melihat mereka seperti itu.**_

**Kenapa mereka tidak tukar pasangan?**

_**Itu kata orang yang punya selir...tidak semudah itu**_

**Tunggu sampai aku pulang, aku akan mengurusnya.**

_**Oke, Mr. Fix-It. Sebelum atau sesudah kau menggantung lukisanku?**_

**Jangan khawatir, Gadis Bergaun Tidur Pink. Aku akan segera masuk ke kamar tidurmu.**

_**Mendesah.**_

**Apakah kau barusan benar-benar mengetikkan kata mendesah?**

_**Mendesah...**_

**Apa kau akan ikut ke Tahoe?**

_**Tidak jika aku bisa mencegahnya. Meskipun itu cukup sepadan untuk menonton kekacauan ketika mereka akhirnya menyadari masalah mereka.**_

**Memang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA MINSEOK DAN SEHUN**

**Apa-apaan ini, kudengar kau tidak ikut ke Tahoe?**

_**Ugh! Apa masalahnya?**_

**Tenang, Trigger. Apa yang sedang mengganggumu?**

_**Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini menjadi penting ketika aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Yang benar saja aku harus menemani kalian semua di akhir pekan romantis. Aku sangat senang untuk pergi pada kesempatan berikutnya. Pergi dengan kalian di sini adalah satu hal yang berbeda. Ikut bersama kalian ke Tahoe? Kurasa tidak.**_

**Tidak akan seburuk itu. Aku janji.**

_**Aku sudah dengar Luhan saat menggedor dinding ketika dia pulang. Aku tak perlu mendengar Kris menyetubuhimu di kamar sebelah, atau Baekhyun **_**dianiaya**_**.**_

**Apakah kau pikir dia **_**menganiaya Baekhyun**_**?**

_**Apa?**_

**Tao . Apa kau pikir dia menganiaya **_**Baekhyun**_**?**

_**Dia melakukan apa?**_

**Oh, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud...**

_**Apa kau benar-benar bertanya padaku jika teman baik kita Baekhyun berhubungan seks dengan mainan pria barunya?**_

**Ya! Aku bertanya!**

_**Kenyataannya, tidak. Mereka belum main kasar. Tunggu, kenapa kau bertanya? kau sudah tidur dengan Kris kan? Ya kan?**_

**Aku harus pergi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA SEHUN DAN KRIS**

_**Apakah aneh kalau kita hanya pernah pergi keluar saat kencan ganda dengan Baekhyun dan Tao?**_

**Apa?**

_**Apakah aneh?**_

**Aku tak tahu. Apa begitu?**

_**Ya. Malam ini kau harus datang, sendirian, dan kita menonton film.**_

**Ya, Mam.**

_**Btw, katakan pada Luhan untuk datang ke Tahoe.**_

**Ada alasan tertentu mengapa aku harus melakukannya?**

_**Ya.**_

**Mau memberitahuku?**

_**Tidak. Bawa popcorn.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA KRIS DAN LUHAN**

_**Apa kau sudah rindu rumah?**_

**Aku siap untuk pulang, ya. Penerbanganku paling lambat besok malam. Atau malam ini. Sial, aku tak tahu.**

_**Sehun memintaku secara resmi menanyakan padamu apa kau ingin datang ke Tahoe. Kau ikut?**_

**Tahoe, huh?**

_**Ya. Kupikir Minseok juga ikut.**_

**Kupikir dia tidak akan ikut.**

_**Kau sudah bicara dengan si cockblocker itu?**_

**Sedikit. Dia lumayan juga. Gencatan senjata tampaknya berlanjut.**

_**Hmmm. Jadi, Tahoe?**_

**Biar kupikirkan. Selancar angin akhir pekan ini?**

_**Yep.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PESAN TEKS SINGKAT ANTARA LUHAN DAN MINSEOK**

**Aku diundang ke Tahoe. Kau akan ikut?**

_**Kau diundang? Ugh...**_

**Tebakanku kau masih belum menerima gagasan itu?**

_**Aku tak tahu. Aku senang pergi ke sana dan rumahnya cukup fantastis. Kau akan ikut?**_

**Kau akan ikut?**

_**Aku yang tanya duluan.**_

**Jadi apa?**

_**Kekanakan. Kukira aku akhirnya akan ikut.**_

**Bagus! Aku suka suasana di sana.**

_**Oh, kau jadi ikut sekarang?**_

**Mungkin. Kedengarannya menyenangkan.**

_**Hmm, kita lihat saja nanti. Pulang besok, ya?**_

**Ya, penerbangan malam lalu tidur selama setidaknya satu hari.**

_**Kabari aku kapan kau bangun. Aku punya paket untukmu.**_

**Akan kulakukan.**

_**Dan aku memanggang roti zukini malam ini. Aku akan menyisihkan untukmu. Kau mungkin tak punya bahan makanan sama sekali, kan?**_

**Kau membuat roti zukini?**

_**Yup**_

**Mendesah...**

.

.

.

.

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendengar musik yang datang dari rumah sebelah. Duke Ellington. Aku melihat jam ku dan mendapati sekarang sudah lewat jam dua pagi. Monggu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari bawah selimut dan mendesis ke arahku.

"Oh, tutup mulut. Jangan cemburu," Aku balas mendesis.

Dia memelototiku, menunjukkan padaku pantatnya saat ia berbalik dan menggeliat masuk di bawah selimut, ia memasukkan kepalanya lebih dulu menyusul badannya yang lain. Aku juga meringkuk lebih dalam ke dalam selimutku dengan senyum dibibirku sembari mendengarkan musiknya.

Luhan sudah pulang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya aku bangun dengan perasaan senang karena sekarang hari Sabtu yang mana artinya itu adalah hari libur untukku. Aku telah mengerjakan segalanya: tak ada pakaian yang harus dicuci, tak ada tugas untuk dilakukan. Hanya satu hari untuk dinikmati dan bersantai. Fantastis.

Aku memutuskan untuk memulai dengan mandi berendam yang lama dan menyenangkan, setelah itu aku akan memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Aku berpikir untuk jogging di Golden Gate Park sore nanti. Musim gugur di San Francisco begitu cantik ketika cuaca bagus. Atau aku mungkin hanya membawa buku dan menghabiskan seluruh sore disana sembari membaca buku.

Aku menyiapkan bak mandi dan Monggu datang untuk menemaniku. Dia menyelinap keluar masuk di kakiku saat aku menjatuhkan piyamaku di lantai dan mengeong saat ia menjelajahi bagian atas bak mandi. Dia sangat suka duduk di tepi bak sementara aku mandi. Dia tidak pernah jatuh, meskipun kadang-kadang ia akan mencelupkan ekornya. Kucing konyol —suatu hari dia akan mencelupkan lebih dari ekornya.

Aku mengetes suhu airnya dan bersiap untuk berendam dalam bak mandi raksasa ketika memutuskan aku butuh sedikit kopi sebelum aku berendam. Aku melangkah keluar menuju dapur—telanjang dengan bebasnya—untuk membuatkan diriku sendiri secangkir kopi. Aku menguap saat menakar biji kopi ke dalam mesin penggiling. Aku memasukkan beberapa sendok ke dalam penyaring dan pergi untuk mengambil air. Segera setelah aku menyalakan kerannya suara lengkingan terdengar.

Pertama, aku mendengar Monggu mengeong tidak seperti sebelumnya, ada nada kesal dan marah dalam meongannya. Lalu aku mendengar percikan. Aku mulai tersenyum, berpikir akhirnya dia jatuh ke dalam bak mandi ketika akhirnya air dari wastafel menyemprot langsung tepat ke wajahku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata habis-habisan, bingung sampai aku menyadari air menyembur keluar dari bagian atas keran, menyemprot ke seluruh dapur.

"Sial!" Aku menjerit, berusaha untuk mematikannya. Dan sialnya aku tidak beruntung.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi masih mengumpat dan menemukan Monggu bersembunyi belakang toilet, basah kuyup dan keran bak mandi menyemburkan air dengan liar keseluruh kamar mandi.

"Apa—?" Seruku, mencoba lagi untuk mematikan air. Lalu aku mulai panik. Rasanya seperti seluruh apartemen mengalami kekacauan secara bersamaan. Ada air yang menyemprot kesegala arah dan Monggu masih melengking sekuat tenaga.

Aku telanjang, basah kuyup, dan panik.

"_Motherf*ckingcocksuckershitdamndamn_!" Aku menjerit dan menyambar handuk. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Pasti ada katup untuk mematikan airnya di suatu tempat dimanapun itu. Aku sudah sering mendesain ulang kamar mandi, Demi Tuhan.

_Berpikir, Minseok! Berfikirlah!_

Kemudian aku mendengar suara gedoran datang dari suatu tempat di apartemenku. Tentu saja yang pertama terpikir olehku adalah kamar tidur—secara alami. Tapi tidak, sekarang yang digedor adalah pintu depan. Membungkus handuk kesekeliling tubuhku dan masih memaki begitu kasar sehingga cukup mampu membuat seorang pelaut tersipu ketika mendengaranya, aku berjalan melintasi lantai, untungnya tidak tergelincir oleh genangan air dan dengan marah membukakan pintu.

_Tentu saja itu Luhan._

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Aku sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan celana boxer hijau kotak-kotak, rambut sehabis tidur, atau tonjolan otot perutnya.

_Sebenarnya…_

Oh, Lupakan itu. Seketika mode bertahan hidup ku menyala ketika aku tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi pada apartemenku. Dengan serta merta aku mencengkeram sikunya saat ia mengusap matanya dan menyeretnya secara paksa masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Di mana sebenarnya letak katup untuk mematikan kran di apartemen ini?" Jeritku.

Dia melihat kekacauan yang terjadi: air menyemprot dari arah dapur, air di lantai yang berasal dari kamar mandiku, dan aku yang memakai handuk bergambar _Snoopy Camp_, yang mana handuk pertama yang bias kusambar.

Bahkan dalam kondisi krisis Luhan masih sempat menatap selama 2,5 detik pada tubuhku yang nyaris telanjang. Oke, aku mungkin sudah menatap tubuhnya 3,2 detik.

Kemudian kami berdua segera beraksi. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi seperti pria yang punya misi penting dan aku bisa mendengar dia mengetuk sesuatu. Monggu mendesis dan berlari keluar, langsung menuju ke dapur. Menyadari bahwa disana sama basahnya, ia melompat melintasi ruangan dalam gerakan akrobatik dan mendarat di atas lemari es. Aku mulai berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membantu dan bertabrakan dengan Luhan saat ia berlari ke arah dapur.

Tidak terpengaruh akan tabrakan itu, ia meluncur di bawah lantai dan membuka pintu di bawah wastafel. Dia mulai melemparkan perlengkapan pembersih milikku ke seluruh lantai dan aku menduga dia sedang berusaha untuk meraih katup menutupnya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan bagaimana bagian belakang celana boxernya menempel ketat dipantatnya. Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk itu. Dia sekarang juga basah oleh air dan kemudian kaki yang menyangga tubuhnya terpelesat sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aduh," katanya dari bawah wastafel, kakinya sekarang terentang di lantai dapurku yang basah. Lalu ia berguling. Dia basah kuyup dan sedikit terpampang.

"Kemarilah dan bantu aku. Aku tak bisa mematikan yang satu ini," pintanya diantara suara semburan air dan kucing mengeong.

Mengingat bahwa aku hanya memakai handuk, aku dengan hati-hati berlutut di sampingnya dan mencoba untuk tidak menatap tubuhnya yang basah, tinggi, ramping yang sangat dekat dengan tubuhku. Satu semburan air yang langsung mengenai bola mataku sudah cukup untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan aku memfokuskan diriku pada kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Teriakku.

"Apa kau punya kunci inggris?"

"Ya!"

"Bisakah kau mengambilnya?"

"Tentu!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Aku tak tahu!" Aku duduk di sana, mencoba untuk melihat kebagian bawah wastafel.

"Well, ambillah, Demi Tuhan!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah!" Aku berteriak dan berlari menuju ke lemari di lorong.

Ketika aku kembali, aku sedikit terpeleset di ubin basah dan meluncur ke sampingnya.

"Ini!" Teriakku dan menyodorkan kunci inggris ke bawah wastafel.

Aku melihat dia bekerja, wajahnya tak terlihat. Lengannya mengencang dan aku bisa melihat betapa kuatnya dia. Aku menyaksikan dengan takjub ketika perutnya mengeras dan menampilkan enam tonjolan perut. Ups, jadi delapan. Dan kemudian V muncul. Halo, V...

Ia mendengus dan mengerang secara bersaman dan ototnya mengencang saat ia mematikan katup, seluruh tubuhnya terlibat dalam usahanya. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia berjuang dalam Pertempuran Melawan Katup dan akhirnya menang. Aku juga mengamati dengan cermat pada boxer kotak-kotak hijaunya yang ketika basah menempel ketat seperti kulit kedua. Kulit yang basah, dan mungkin juga hangat, dan —

"Selesai!"

"Hore!" Aku bertepuk tangan saat air akhirnya berhenti. Dia mengeluarkan satu erangan terakhir yang anehnya terdengar akrab dan santai. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia meluncur keluar dari bawah wastafel.

Dia berbaring di sampingku di lantai, basah dan hanya memakai celana boxer. Aku duduk di sampingnya, basah dan hanya memakai handuk. Monggu duduk di atas lemari es, basah dan marah.

Monggu terus berteriak dan mengeong, dan kami terus saling menatap, terengah-engah— Luhan karena perjuangannya dan aku...karena perjuangan Luhan. Monggu akhirnya melompat turun dari kulkas ke meja dan tergelincir di dalam genangan air. Dia menabrak radioku, memantul, dan jatuh ke lantai. Suara keras Marvin Gaye memenuhi dapurku yang basah saat Monggu mengibaskan tubuhnya dan berlari ke ruang tamu.

"_Let's get it on _(Mari bercinta)..." Marvin menyanyikannya seperti dia bersungguh-sungguh menyindir kami, sedangkan Luhan dan aku saling tatap satu sama lain, wajah kami seketika berubah warna menjadi merah membara.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Kataku.

"Apa ini nyata?" katanya, dan kami berdua mulai tertawa—pada kekacauan, pada kekonyolan, semata-mata merujuk pada kegilaan yang baru saja terjadi dan fakta bahwa kami sekarang berbaring setengah telanjang di dapurku, tertutup air, mendengarkan lagu yang mendorong kami untuk kembali pada kenyataan "bercinta," dalam arti lain dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku akhirnya duduk tegak sambil menyeka air mata yang mucul karena tawaku. Dia duduk di sebelahku masih memegangi perutnya.

"Ini seperti satu episode yang buruk dari sitkom _Three Company_." Dia terkekeh.

"Memang iya. Aku berharap seseorang memanggil Mr. Furley." Aku terkikik, menarik handuk lebih ketat ketubuhku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membersihkannya?" tanya Luhan, berdiri. Aku menyadari bahwa celana boxer-nya dan apa pun yang mungkin berada di dalamnya, sekarang berada di depan mata ku. _Tenanglah,_ _Minseok_.

"Ya, kukira kita harus membersihkannya." Aku tertawa lagi saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tumpuan sedikitpun, jadi aku berpegangan pada tangannya dan sialnya kakiku tergelincir di atas lantai.

"Ini tak akan pernah bisa berhasil," gumamnya dan menyambar tubuhku. Dia menggendongku ke ruang tamu kemudian menurunkanku. "Hati-hati di sana. Snoopy-nya melorot sedikit," katanya, menunjuk ke bagian yang menutupi kedua payudaraku.

"kau suka itu, kan?" godaku sembari menarik handukku lebih ketat.

"Aku akan ganti pakaian dan aku akan membawakanmu beberapa handuk kering. Cobalah untuk tetap keluar dari masalah." Dia mengedipkan mata dan kembali ke apartemennya. Aku tertawa lagi dan pergi ke kamar tidur di mana Monggu sekarang hanya terlihat seperti gundukan di bawah selimut.

Aku melihat cermin diatas meja riasku saat aku mencari sesuatu untuk dipakai. Aku benar-benar terlihat bercahaya dan nampak segar. Huh. Pasti efek karena terkena semprotan air dingin yang membasahiku tadi.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian segalanya sudah terkendali. Kami membersihkan air, memperingatkan orang-orang di lantai bawah jika seandainya ada kebocoran di bawah, dan menelepon petugas pemeliharaan. Kami mulai merambah menuju pintu depanku, mengepel sisa air terakhir dengan handuk yang dengan murah hati disediakan oleh Luhan.

"Benar-benar kacau!" Seruku ketika bangkit dari lantai dan menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa.

"Bisa saja lebih parah. Kau bisa-bisa saja berurusan dengan ini setelah tidur hanya tiga jam dan terbangun karena seorang wanita yang berteriak sekeras-kerasnya," katanya, menghampiriku untuk duduk di lengan sofa. Aku melengkungkan satu alis padanya dan dia menarik kata-katanya. "Oke, contoh yang buruk karena skenarionya merupakan sesuatu yang kau kenal dan alami. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku harus tetap tinggal di sini dan menunggu orang yang akan memperbaiki kekacauan ini. Sekarang, aku tak punya air yang berarti tidak ada kopi, belum mandi, dan tidak ada apapun. Menyebalkan," gumamku sambil bersidekap.

"Well, aku akan di seberang lorong, minum kopi dan memikirkan tentang showerku, jika kau butuh sesuatu," katanya, melangkah menuju ke arah pintu.

"Brengsek, kau harus membuatkan aku kopi."

"Apa kau juga menerima ajakanku untuk ke kamar mandi?"

"kau tidak akan berada di sana denganku, tahu."

"Kurasa kau bisa mendapat salah satunya. Ayolah, _cockblocker _kecil," katanya gusar, menarikku bangun dari sofa dan menuntunkudi seberang lorong. Monggu mengeluarkan satu teriakan marahterakhirnya padaku dari kamar tidur dan aku mendesis kearahnya.

"Ups, tunggu. Biar aku ambilkan sarapan." Aku menyambar bungkusan foil dari meja.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Roti zukini-mu." Aku bersumpah ia hampir menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pasti benar-benar suka roti zukini.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian aku duduk di meja dapur Luhan dengan kaki ditekuk, minum kopi giling Prancis dan sambil menggeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Luhan tampak benar-benar santai dan senang, dia melahap seluruh potongan roti zukini. Aku baru makan setengah potong ketika ia menyambarnya dariku, seluruh potongan menghilang di mulutnya.

Dia mendorong kursinya mundur menjauh dari meja dan mengerang, menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh.

"Kau ingin rotinya lagi? Aku memanggang banyak, dasar rakus." Aku mengerutkan hidungku padanya.

"Aku akan mengambil apa pun yang ingin kau berikan padaku, Gadis Bergaun Tidur Pink. Kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat suka roti buatan sendiri. Tak ada yang membuatkanku roti seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun." Dia mengedipkan matanya dan mengeluarkan sendawa kecil.

"Itu baru seksi." Aku mengerutkan kening dan membawa cangkir kopiku ke ruang tamu, melongok keluar lorong untuk melihat apakah petugas pemeliharaan sudah datang atau belum.

Luhan mengikutiku dan duduk di sofa besarnya yang nyaman. Aku berjalan berkeliling, melihat semua foto-fotonya. Dia memiliki serangkaian foto hitam putih di salah satu dinding, beberapa foto dari seorang wanita yang sama di sebuah pantai. Tangan, kaki, perut, bahu, punggung, kaki, jari kaki, dan akhirnya sebuah foto dari wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik.

"Ini sangat cantik. Salah seorang selirmu?" Tanyaku, menegok kearahnya.

Dia menghela napas dan mengusap rambutnya. "Tidak setiap wanita naik ke tempat tidurku, tahu."

"Maaf, aku bercanda. Dimana foto ini diambil?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Di salah satu pantai yang ada di Bora-Bora. Aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah seri fotografi perjalanan, pantai paling indah di Pasifik Selatan, bergaya sangat retro. Suatu hari dia ada di pantai, ia gadis lokal dan cahayanya sempurna jadi aku bertanya bisakah aku mengambil beberapa foto dirinya. Hasilnya bagus sekali."

"Dia sangat cantik," kataku sembari menyeruput kopiku.

"Ya," dia setuju dengan senyum manis yang terparti dibibirnya. Kami menyesap kopi dalam diam dan nampak nyaman-nyaman dalam kesunyian yang terjadi di antara kami.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu sebelum pipa airnya bocor dan membuat kekacauan?"

"Ya, sebelum serangan itu." Dia tersenyum dari tepi bibir cangkirnya, mata hitamnya bersinar.

"Sebenarnya aku tak punya banyak rencana. Aku berencana akan pergi jogging, mungkin duduk di luar dan membaca buku sore ini." Aku mendesah, merasa hangat, nyaman dan tenang. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku berencana untuk tidur sepanjang hari sebelum mengurusi segunung cucian."

"Kau bisa pergi tidur, kau tahu. Aku bisa menunggu di apartemenku sendiri." Aku mulai bangkit. Pria malang, ia pulang tengah malam dan aku membuatnya tidak tidur.

Tapi dia melambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah sofa. "Tapi aku lebih tahu. Jika tidur aku akan terkena jet lag sepanjang minggu. Aku harus kembali pada waktu Pasifik-ku secepat mungkin, jadi mungkin itu sesuatu yang baik saat pipamu bocor."

"Hmm, kurasa iya. Jadi bagaimana Irlandia? Menyenangkan?" Tanyaku, sambil duduk kembali.

"Aku selalu menikmati ketika aku bepergian."

"Ya Tuhan, pekerjaan yang menakjubkan. Aku ingin melakukan perjalanan seperti itu, hanya membawa koper, melihat dunia, luar biasa..." Aku terdiam, melihat-lihat lagi semua fotonya. Aku melihat rak kecil di dinding seberang dengan botol-botol kecil di atasnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku, berjalan menuju rak kecil yang menarik perhatianku. Masing-masing botol berisi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pasir. Ada yang putih, beberapa abu-abu, beberapa pink, dan salah satunya hampir hitam pekat. Masing-masing diberi label. Saat aku mengamati botolnya aku merasa, bukannya melihat, dia bergerak di belakangku. Napasnya terasa hangat di telingaku.

"Setiap kali aku mengunjungi pantai baru, aku membawa pulang sejumput pasir—sebagai pengingat dimana dan kapan aku berada di sana," jawabnya, suaranya rendah dan sendu.

Aku mengamati lebih dekat pada botol-botol itu dan kagum pada nama-nama yang kulihat: Harbour Island-Bahama, Prince William Sound-Alaska, Punaluu-Hawaii, Vik Islandia, Sanur-Bali, Patura- Turki, Galicia-Spanyol.

"Dan kau sudah pernah ke semua tempat-tempat ini?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Dan kenapa membawa pulang pasir? kenapa bukan kartu pos, atau lebih baik lagi, foto yang kau ambil? Bukankah itu sudah cukup sebagai suvenir?" Aku menoleh untuk memandangnya.

"Aku mengambil foto karena aku menyukainya, dan kebetulan itu menjadi pekerjaanku. Tapi ini? Ini berwujud, dapat diraba, ini nyata. Aku bisa merasakan ini, ini adalah pasir dimana aku pernah benar-benar berdiri di atasnya, dari setiap benua di planet ini. Ini membawaku kembali ke sana, seketika," katanya, matanya terlihat menerawang.

Jika diucapkan oleh pria lain, dalam suasana apapun, itu akan jadi sangat murahan. Tapi dari Luhan? Pria ini punya pemahaman yang mendalam. Sialan.

Jemariku terus menelusuri semua permukaan botol—nyaris tak bisa dihitung. Ujung jariku berlama-lama pada beberapa botol dari Spanyol dan ia melihatnya.

"Spanyol, ya?" tanyanya.

Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya. "Ya, Spanyol. Aku selalu ingin pergi kesana. Suatu hari aku akan kesana." Aku mendesah dan melintasi ruangan dan kembali ke sofa.

"Apa kau sering melakukan perjalanan?" tanyanya, tenggelam di sofa di sampingku lagi.

"Aku mencoba untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setiap tahun. Tidak semewah atau seseringmu, tapi aku mencoba untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setiap tahunnya."

"Kau dan teman perempuanmu?" Dia tersenyum.

"Kadang-kadang, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku menikmati bepergian sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat mengatur ritmemu sendiri, pergi ke manapun kau mau dan tak perlu mengajukannya pada orang lain setiap kali kau ingin pergi keluar untuk makan malam, kau tahu?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya terkejut," katanya, sedikit mengernyit.

"Terkejut bahwa aku ingin melakukan perjalanan sendiri? Apa kau bercanda? Itu yang terbaik!" Seruku.

"Hell, kau tidak mendapat bantahan dariku. Aku hanya terkejut. Kebanyakan orang tidak suka bepergian sendiri, terlalu berlebihan, terlalu menakutkan. Dan mereka pikir mereka akan menjadi kesepian."

"Apa kau pernah merasa kesepian?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak pernah kesepian," katanya, sambil menggeleng.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, Luhan kau sudah mengatakanya, tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku menganggap itu agak sulit dipercaya." Aku memutar seikat rambutku yang hampir kering di jariku.

"Apa kau merasa kesepian?" tanyanya.

"Ketika aku bepergian? Tidak, aku mudah akrab dengan orang lain," jawabku segera.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku setuju dengan itu," katanya sambil mengangkat mug-nya ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum dan tersipu sedikit, membenci diriku sendiri karena mengalaminya. "Wow, apa kita menjadi teman?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm, teman..." Dia tampaknya berpikir dengan hati-hati, mengamati diriku dan keadaanku saat ini yang tersipu. "Ya, kupikir kita berteman."

"Sungguh menarik. Dari cockblocker menjadi teman. Lumayan." Aku terkikik dan mendentingkan mug-nya dengan milikku.

"Oh, itu masih harus dilihat apakah status cockblocker-mu akan dicabut atau tidak," katanya.

"Well, lain kali beritahu aku sebelum Spanx datang kemari, oke, teman?" Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi bingungnya.

"Spanx?"

"Ah, ya, _well_, kau mengenalnya sebagai Katie." Aku tertawa. Dia akhirnya punya kesopanan dengan tersipu dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Yah, sebenarnya, Nona Katie tidak lagi merupakan bagian dari apa yang kau sebut dengan begitu baiknya sebagai haremku."

"Oh tidak, aku menyukainya! Apa kau menampar pantatnya terlalu keras?" Godaku lagi, cekikikanku mulai tak terkendali.

Dia mengusap rambutnya dengan kalut. "Aku harus memberitahumu, terus terang ini adalah percakapan paling aneh yang pernah kulakukan bersama seorang wanita."

"Aku meragukannya, tapi serius, kemana Katie pergi?" Dia tersenyum tenang.

"Dia bertemu seseorang dan tampaknya benar-benar bahagia. Jadi kami mengakhiri hubungan fisik kami, tapi dia masih teman baikku."

"_Well_, itu bagus." Aku mengangguk dan diam sejenak. "Bagaimana bisa berhasil, sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana bisa berhasil apanya?"

"_Well_, kau harus mengakui, dalam pandangan yang paling baik hubunganmu tidak konvensional. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Membuat semua orang senang?" Desakku.

Dia tertawa. "Kau tidak serius menanyakan bagaimana aku memuaskan para wanita ini, kan?" Dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah mendengar bagaimana kau melakukannya! Tak ada lagi yang perlu dipertanyakan soal itu. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa tak ada orang yang tersakiti?"

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Kukira karena kami jujur saat akan memasuki hubungan ini. Tapi ini tidak seperti seseorang menciptakan sebuah dunia kecil, ini terjadi begitu saja. Katie dan aku selalu sangat akrab, terutama dengan cara itu, jadi kami masuk begitu saja ke dalam hubungan itu."

"Aku suka Spanx—maksudku Katie. Jadi apa dia yang pertama masuk? Dalam haremmu?"

"Cukup menyebut haremku—kau membuatnya terdengar begitu kotor. Katie dan aku kuliah dalam satu kampus, mencoba berkencan yang sesungguhnya, tidak berhasil. Tapi dia hebat, dia...tunggu, apakah kau yakin ingin mendengar semua ini?"

"Oh, aku siap mendengar dengan seksama. Aku sudah menunggu untuk mengupas lapisan demi lapisan masalah ini sejak pertama kali kau menjatuhkan lukisanku dari dinding dan mengenai kepalaku." Aku tersenyum, duduk kembali di sofa dan melipat lututku.

"Aku menjatuhkan lukisan dari dindingmu?" tanyanya geli sekaligus bangga. Dasar Pria.

"Fokus, Luhan. Berilah info dari orang dalam pada wanita yang sedang menunggu ini. Dan jangan menjelaskannya secara detil— cerita ini lebih bagus daripada HBO."

Dia tertawa dan memasang wajah pendongengnya. "_Well_, oke, kukira itu dimulai dengan Katie. Kami tidak berhasil sebagai pasangan, tapi ketika kami bertemu satu sama lain setelah kuliah beberapa tahun yang lalu, minum kopi berubah menjadi makan siang, makan siang berubah menjadi minum-minum, dan minum berubah menjadi..._well_, tempat tidur. Tak satupun dari kami sedang dekat dengan siapa pun, jadi kami mulai bertemu setiap kali aku berada di kota. Dia hebat. Dia hanya...Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia...lembut."

"Lembut?"

"Ya, dia montok dan hangat dan manis. Dia hanya...lembut. Dia yang terbaik."

"Dan Purina?"

"Nadia. Namanya Nadia."

"Aku punya kucing yang mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Nadia dan aku bertemu di Praha. Aku sedang melakukan pemotretan pada suatu musim dingin. Aku biasanya tak pernah melakukan fotografi fashion, tapi aku diminta memotret untuk majalah Vogue—sangat artistik, sangat konseptual. Dia memiliki rumah di luar kota. Kami menghabiskan akhir pekan telanjang bersama-sama, dan ketika dia pindah ke Amerika dia mencariku. Dia sekarang sedang menyelesaikan masternya pada jurusan hubungan internasional. Bagiku ini gila bahwa pada umur dua puluh lima dia berada di ambang akhir karirnya, di dunia modeling, begitulah. Jadi dia bekerja keras untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Dia sangat cerdas. Dia bepergian ke seluruh dunia dan dia bisa bicara dalam lima bahasa! Dia kuliah di Sorbonne. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu itu?"

"Mudah untuk membuat penilaian cepat ketika kau tidak mengenal seseorang, bukan?" tanyanya, menatapku.

"_Touche_," aku mengangguk, menyenggol dia dengan kakiku untuk meneruskan.

"Dan kemudian Lizzie. _Oh boy, _wanita itu gila! Aku bertemu dengannya di London, mabuk berat di pub. Dia berjalan ke arahku, meraih kerahku, menciumku habis-habisan, dan menyeretku pulang ke rumahnya. Gadis itu tahu persis apa yang ia inginkan dan tidak takut untuk memintanya." Aku ingat beberapa momen berisik wanita itu dengan sangat rinci. Dia benar-benar agak spesifik tentang apa yang ia inginkan, asalkan kau bisa melewatkan suara cekikikannya.

"Dia pengacara—kuasa hukum—dan salah satu klien utamanya tinggal di sini, San Francisco. Bisnisnya berbasis di London, tapi ketika kami berdua ada di kota yang sama, kami memastikan untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Dan itu saja. Itu akhir dari ceritanya, tidak ada yang lain lagi."

"Itu saja? Tiga wanita, dan hanya itu. Bagaimana mereka tidak menjadi cemburu? Bagaimana mereka semua baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ini? Dan tidakkah kau menginginkan lebih? Tidakkah mereka menginginkan lebih?"

"Untuk saat ini, tidak ada. Setiap orang mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, jadi semua baik-baik saja. Dan ya, mereka semua kenal satu sama lain, dan karena tak ada seorangpun yang jatuh cinta di sini, tak ada yang memiliki harapan yang nyata di luar persahabatan—dengan manfaat sebaik mungkin. Maksudku, jangan salah paham, aku suka mereka semua, dan menyayangi mereka dengan caranya masing-masing. Aku pria yang beruntung. Para wanita ini luar biasa. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk berkencan dengan siapa pun secara serius, dan kebanyakan wanita tidak ada yang tahan dengan pacar yang lebih sering keliling dunia daripada di rumah."

"Ya, tapi tidak semua wanita menginginkan hal yang sama. Tidak semua wanita menginginkan rumah berpagar kayu."

"Setiap wanita yang pernah aku kencani selalu mengatakan dia tidak menginginkannya, tapi kemudian dia bilang sebaliknya. Dan itu boleh saja—aku paham—tapi dengan jadwal kerjaku yang begitu gila, jadi sangat sulit bagiku untuk dekat dengan siapa pun yang membutuhkanku menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku."

"Jadi kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, kan?"

"Jadi, kau pernah berhubungan asmara sebelumnya, hanya dengan satu wanita?"

"Tentu saja, tapi seperti yang aku bilang, ketika hidupku menjadi seperti sekarang ini—bepergian terus menerus—sulit untuk tetap jatuh cinta dengan tipe pria seperti itu. Setidaknya itulah yang mantan pacarku katakan ketika dia mulai berkencan dengan seorang akuntan. kau tahu, mengenakan setelan, membawa tas kantor, sampai di rumah jam enam setiap malam—sepertinya itu apa yang wanita inginkan." Dia menghela napas, meletakkan kopinya dan duduk lebih santai lagi di sofa. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua ini, tapi ekspresi muram di wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"itu bukan apa yang semua wanita inginkan," balasku.

"Aku koreksi, itu adalah apa yang diinginkan oleh semua wanita yang pernah kukencani. Setidaknya sampai sekarang. Itulah sebabnya apa yang kulakukan sekarang tepat untukku. Para wanita yang meluangkan waktunya denganku ketika aku pulang? Mereka hebat. Mereka senang, aku senang—kenapa aku harus mengguncang perahunya (mengubah situasi yang sudah stabil)?"

"Well, kau sudah kehilangan dua wanita sekarang, dan aku rasa kau akan merasa berbeda jika wanita yang tepat datang. Wanita yang tepat untukmu ini tidak ingin agar kau mengubah apapun tentang hidupmu. Dia tidak akan mengguncang perahunya, ia akan melompat ke dalam dan berlayar denganmu."

"Kau romantis, ternyata?" Dia membungkuk, membentur bahuku.

"Aku seorang romantis praktis. Aku benar-benar bisa melihat suatu yang menarik dari memiliki seorang pacar yang sering bepergian, karena, terus terang? Aku suka ruangku. Aku juga suka menguasai seluruh tempat tidur, sehingga sulit bagiku untuk tidur dengan siapapun." Aku menggeleng sedih, mengingat seberapa cepat aku dulu mengusir kencan semalamku ke pinggir jalan. Beberapa masa laluku tidak jauh berbeda dari Luhan. Hanya saja petualangan seksualnya diikat dalam bungkusan yang lebih rapi.

"Seorang romantis praktis. Menarik. Jadi bagaimana denganmu? Sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, dan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu."

"Sungguh?"

"Sangat sulit dipercaya seorang wanita menggairahkan dan seksi dengan karir yang hebat tidak membutuhkan seorang pria untuk membuatnya bahagia?"

"Pertama-tama, bagus untukmu menyebut diri sendiri menggairahkan dan seksi—karena itu benar. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat seorang wanita memberikan dirinya sendiri pujian bukannya memancing pujian. Dan yang kedua, aku tidak bicara tentang menikah di sini, aku bicara tentang kencan. Kau tahu, nongkrong? Dengan santai?"

"Apa kau menanyaiku kalau aku berhubungan seks dengan seseorang sekarang?" Balasku padanya, dan dia tersedak ke dalam kopinya.

"Benar-benar percakapan teraneh yang pernah kulakukan dengan seorang wanita," gerutunya.

"Seorang wanita menggairahkan dan seksi," aku mengingatkannya.

"Itu sudah pasti. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Ini terasa seperti mini seri TV ABC, dengan segala kopi dan pembicaraan tentang cinta," kataku. Aku mungkin telah berdalih.

"Ayo, mari kita rayakan momen ini dalam hidup kita." Ia mendengus, sambil menunjuk dengan cangkir kopinya.

"Apa aku pernah jatuh cinta? Ya. Ya, aku pernah."

"Dan?"

"Dan tidak ada apapun. Itu tidak berakhir dengan cara yang sangat bagus, tapi apa pernah ada akhir yang bagus? Dia berubah, aku berubah, jadi aku keluar. Itu saja."

"Kau keluar, seperti..."

"Tidak ada yang dramatis. Hanya saja dia tidak menjadi seperti yang kubayangkan," Jelasku, meletakkan kopi dan memainkan rambutku.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, kau tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya. Kami pacaran ketika aku masih senior di Berkley dan ia menyelesaikan sekolah hukum. Pada awalnya ini hebat dan kemudian tidak, jadi aku pergi. Dia mengajariku olah raga panjat tebing, aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Seorang pengacara, ya?"

"Yap, dan ia menginginkan seorang istri pengacara. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya ketika ia menyebut rencana karir masa depanku sebagai 'bisnis dekorasi kecil.' Dia benar-benar hanya ingin seseorang yang terlihat bagus untuk mendampinginya dan mengambilkan kemejanya dari pembersih tepat waktu. Itu jelas bukan aku."

"Aku belum begitu mengenalmu dengan baik, tapi aku tak bisa benar-benar membayangkan kau tinggal di pinggiran kota di suatu tempat."

"Ugh, aku juga. Tak ada yang salah dengan daerah pinggiran, hanya bukan untukku."

"Kau tak bisa pindah ke daerah pinggiran. Siapa yang akan memanggangkan roti untukku?"

"Pfft, kau hanya ingin melihatku memakai celemek."

"Kau tak tahu," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Sulit untuk mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan dari satu orang. Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud? Tunggu, tentu saja kau tahu. Apa yang kupikirkan?" Aku tertawa, menunjuk kearahnya.

Kami berdua melompat saat mendengar ketukan di pintu di seberang lorong. Petugas pemeliharaan akhirnya tiba.

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya, dan kamar mandi, dan penyelamatan pipanya," kataku, sambil menggeliat saat aku berjalan menuju pintu. Aku mengangguk pada pria di lorong dan mengangkat satu jari untuk memberitahu dia bahwa aku akan segera ke sana.

"Tidak masalah. Itu memang bukan cara terbaik untuk bangun tidur, tapi kukira aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Memang. Tapi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, dan terima kasih untuk rotinya. Rasanya enak. Dan jika ada roti lain yang diantar ke sini, pasti akan diterima."

"Lihat nanti apa yang bisa kulakukan. Dan hei, mana sweaterku?"

"Apa kau tahu seberapa mahalnya sweater itu?"

"Pffft, aku mau sweaterku!" Seruku, menampar dadanya.

"Well, sebenarnya, aku membawakanmu sesuatu—semacam hadiah terima-kasih-untuk-menendang-pintuku."

"Aku tahu itu. Kau bisa mengantarnya nanti." Aku berjalan di lorong untuk membiarkan petugas itu masuk. Aku mengarahkan dia ke dapur dan berbalik ke arah Luhan. "Teman, ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku bisa menerimanya." Aku tersenyum dan menutup pintunya.

Saat petugas pemeliharaan pergi memperbaiki pipa aku berjalan ke kamarku untuk memeriksa Monggu. Bersamaan ketika aku masuk teleponku berbunyi. Sudah ada satu pesan teks singkat dari Luhan? Aku tersenyum dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, meringkuk disamping kucingku yang masih ketakutan. Ia langsung mendengkur.

_**Kau tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku...**_

Kulitku seketika memanas saat aku menyadari apa yang ia maksudkan. Aku tiba-tiba hangat dan sedikit menggelenyar, seperti ketika kakimu kesemutan, namun merambat keseluruhan tubuh. Dan dalam cara yang bagus. Sial, ia hebat dalam bermain pesan.

**Tentang apakah aku berhubungan seks dengan seseorang?**

_**Ya Tuhan, kau kasar. Tapi ya, teman bisa menanyakan hal itu, kan?**_

**Ya mereka bisa.**

_**Jadi?**_

**Kau menjengkelkan. Kau tahu ini, kan?**

_**Katakan padaku. Jangan malu padaku sekarang.**_

**Saat ini, tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya.**

Aku mendengar bunyi dari dinding sebelah dan kemudian terdengar benturan pelan tapi konstan di dinding.

**Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa itu kepalamu?**

_**Kau membunuhku Gadis Bergaun Tidur Pink.**_

Segera setelah aku selesai membacanya suara benturan berlanjut. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Aku meletakkan tanganku pada dinding di atas tempat tidurku di mana benturan itu terjadi dan tertawa lagi.

_Pagi yang aneh..._

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nah loh.. wordnya makin menggila. Kemaren 4+ sekarang 5+.

Bosen-bosen dah kalian bacanya. Yang berharep NC. Sabar ya… mereka kan baru mula deket. Ncnya ada kok tapi bukan sekarang.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

ngoceh apa dulu ya akunya...?

ah... makasih buat yg review n tetep setia nungguin ff gaje ini. maaf kalau reviewnya gak sempet aku bales karena aku gak pernah lama mantengin ffn sekarang ini. post pun sekarang lama banget cs aku mulai sibuk n pusing sama skripsi yang sampe sekarang gak kelar-kelar karena terlalu lama aku anggurin.

semoga aja ni ff bisa cepet aku kelarin cs sebenernya ku cuma tinggal post doang, ini kan ff copas dr novel.

ngomong2.. kok pas banget ya, chap 10 reviewnya 100. aku nyengir aja liatnya.

oh iya... sider bisa kali ya mulai nampakin diri. gak susahkan klik kolom review n komen dikit buat ni ff. buat yg mau nunjukin diri aja sih. gak maksa kok akunya ama yg masih nyaman jadi sider.

kalau masih ada typo harap di maafkan ya reder sekalian. udah ah cuap-cuap gak pentingnya. tar yang ada aku malah curhat panjang lagi.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di kantorku sembari menatap keluar jendela seakan aku tidak memiliki kegiatan yang harus segera ku lakuan. Aku memiliki catatan pekerjaan yang menumpuk yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini. Aku harus mampir ke rumah Nicholson karena renovasi rumah mereka hampir selesai. Kamar tidur dan kamar mandi sudah selesai dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa rincian yang harus segera di tangani. Aku harus mengambil beberapa buku sampel baru dari pusat desain. Ada pertemuan dengan klien baru yang telah dirujuk Baekhyun untukku, dan di atas semua itu, aku punya folder penuh faktur untuk segera diperiksa.

Dan di anatara setumpuk kegiatan itu , aku masih memandang keluar jendela. Otakku mungkin masih memikirkan Luhan. Dan aku meikirkannya karena beberapa kejadian belakangan ini. Antara pipa yang bocor, gedoran kepala ranjang, dan saling mengirim pesan singkat terus-menerus sepanjang hari Minggu, ia menanyakan lagi sisa roti zukini, otakku secara alamiah tidak bisa menghapus dia. Dan kemudian tadi malam, ia mengeluarkan senjata besar: memutar lagu Glenn Miller untuku. Dia bahkan mengetuk dinding untuk memastikan aku mendengarkan. Aku meletakkan kepala di meja dan membenturkannya beberapa kali untuk melihat apakah cara ini berhasil untuk mengenyahkannya dari kepala ku. Cara ini tampaknya bisa berhasil pada Luhan…

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku langsung pergi melakukan yoga setelah bekerja dan sedang menaiki tangga ke apartemenku ketika aku mendengar pintu terbuka dari atas.

"Minseok?" Luhan memanggilku.

Aku tersenyum dan terus menaiki tangga. "Ya, Luhan?" aku menyahut.

"Kau pulang terlambat."

"Apa kau mengawasi pintuku sekarang?" Aku tertawa, memutari anak tangga terakhir dan menatapnya. Dia menggantung di atas pagar, rambutnya nampak jatuh di wajahnya.

"Yep. Aku di sini untuk roti. Beri aku Zukini, lady!"

"Kau gila. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Aku menaiki tangga terakhir dan berdiri di depannya.

"Aku sudah diberitahu sebelumnya. baumu harum," katanya sembari membungkuk mendekatiku.

"Apa kau baru saja mengendusku?" Tanyaku tak percaya saat aku membuka pintu.

"Mmm-hmm, sangat harum. Baru saja kembali dari latihan?" Tanyanya, berjalan di belakangku dan menutup pintu.

"Yoga, kenapa?"

"Baumu harum saat kau berkeringat," katanya, menaik turunkan alisnya padaku layaknya iblis penggoda.

"Oh tolonglah, kau mengoda wanita dengan kalimat murahan seperti itu?" Aku berpaling darinya untuk melepas jaket dan meremas pahaku secara berlebihan.

"Hei nona, aku tidak mengatakan kalimat murahan. Baumu memang harum," aku mendengarnya berbicara, dan memejamkan mata untuk menghalang sihir Voodoo Luhan yang saat ini membuat Minseok Bagian Bawah menciut ke dalam dirinya sendiri.

Monggu datang meloncat keluar dari kamar tidur ketika mendengar suaraku dan berhenti mendadak ketika melihat Luhan. Akibatnya, ia jadi kurang keseimbangan di lantai kayu dan tergelincir dengan cukup tidak luwes di bawah meja makan. Mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali martabatnya, ia mengeksekusi lompatan empat kaki yang sulit dari posisi berdiri ke rak buku dan melambai padaku dengan cakarnya. Dia ingin aku datang kepadanya- ciri khas para jantan. Aku menjatuhkan tas olahragaku dan menghampirinya.

"Hai, anak manis. Bagaimana harimu? Hmm? Apa kau bermain-main? Apa kau tidur nyenyak? Hmm?" Aku menggaruk belakang telinganya dan ia mendengkur keras. Dia menatapku dengan mata kucing yang menerawang dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Aku bersumpah dia menyeringai ala kucing padanya.

"Roti zukini, ya? Jadi kau mau lagi, ya?" Tanyaku sembari melemparkan jaketku pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku tahu kau masih punya lebih. Luhan bilang berikan itu padaku, "katanya tanpa ekspresi, ia membuat jarinya seperti pistol.

"Kau sepertinya kecanduan makanan yang dipanggang, ya? Ada grup pendukung untuk itu?" Tanyaku, berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari roti terakhir. Mungkin aku memang sudah menyimpan untuknya.

"Ya, aku masuk di BA. Bakers Anonymous. Kami bertemu di toko roti daerah Pine," jawabnya sambil duduk di bangku meja dapur.

"Grup yang bagus?"

"Cukup bagus. Ada satu yang lebih bagus di Market, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana lagi," katanya sedih sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Dikeluarkan?" tanyaku, bersandar pada meja di depannya.

"Sebenarnya aku yang keluar, " katanya dan kemudian menggeser jarinya untuk menarikku dan membuatku bersandar lebih dekat. "Aku mendapat masalah karena meremas roti bulat," katanya berbisik.

Aku terkekeh dan mencubit ringan pipinya. "Meremas roti," aku mendengus saat dia menepis tanganku.

"Serahkan saja rotinya dan tidak akan ada yang terluka," ia memperingatkan.

Aku melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah dan meraih segelas anggur dari lemari di atas kepalanya. Aku mengangkat alis padanya dan dia mengangguk.

Aku menyerahkan padanya sebotol Merlot dan pembukanya, kemudian menyambar setangkai anggur dari saringan di lemari es. Dia menuang, kami mendentingkan gelas dan tanpa kata-kata, aku mulai membuat makan malam kami.

Tanpaku sadari sisa malam itu kami lewatkan dengan natural. Satu menit pertama kami mendiskusikan gelas wine yang baru kubeli dari Williams Sonoma dan tiga pulh menit kemudian kami duduk di meja makan dengan pasta di depan kami. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian olah ragaku dan Luhan memakai jeans, T-shirt dan berkaos kaki. Ia telah melepas sweater kaos Stanfordnya sebelum menyaring pasta, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak harus aku pinta untuk ia lakukan. Dia bergerak santai di dapurku dan telah menyaringnya lalu kembali dengan panci ditangannya saat aku selesai membuat saus.

Kami berbicara tentang kota, pekerjaannya, pekerjaanku, dan perjalanan kami yang akan datang ke Tahoe, dan sekarang kami menuju sofa sambil membawa kopi. Aku bersandar pada bantal dengan kaki terlipat di bawahku. Luhan sedang bercerita tentang perjalanan yang ia lakukan ke Vietnam beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

"Itu sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya, desa-desa di pegunungan, pantai-pantai yang indah, makanannya! Oh, Minseok, makanannya." Dia menghela napas, meregangkan lengannya di belakang sofa. Aku tersenyum dan mencoba untuk tidak merasakan kupu-kupu di perutku ketika ia mengatakan namaku seperti itu: dengan kata 'Oh' tepat di depannya...Oh Minseok, oh my.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan, tapi aku benci makanan Vietnam. Aku tidak tahan dengan makanannya. Bolehkah aku membawa selai kacang?"

"Aku kenal seorang pria, ia membuat mie terbaik yang pernah ada, tepat di sebuah rumah perahu di tengah Ha Long Bay. Satu suapan dan kau akan membuang selai kacangmu."

"Oh Tuhan, aku berharap aku bisa melakukan perjalanan seperti yang kau lakukan. Apa kau pernah merasa muak dengan itu?" Tanyaku.

"Hmmm, ya dan tidak. Aku selalu senang pulang ke rumah. Aku suka San Francisco. Tapi kalau aku pulang terlalu lama aku gatal untuk kembali ke jalanan. Dan tidak ada komentar tentang gatal-aku mulai memahami pikiranmu itu, Gadis Bergaun Tidur Pink." Dia menepuk sayang lenganku.

Aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura tersinggung, tapi kebenarannya adalah aku sudah akan kembali membuat lelucon. Aku melihatnya masih menaruh tangannya di lenganku, tanpa sadar menjejaki lingkaran-lingkaran kecil dengan ujung jarinya. Apa memang benar-benar sudah begitu lama sejak aku membiarkan seorang pria menyentuhku sehingga lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang ia buat membuatku menjadi gelisah? Atau apa karena orang ini yang melakukannya? Oh, Tuhan, ujung jarinya. Keduanya, melakukan sesuatu padaku. Jika aku menutup mataku, aku hampir bisa membayangkan O melambai padaku-masih jauh, tapi tidak sejauh seperti sebelumnya.

Aku melirik Luhan dan melihat bahwa dia sedang menonton tangannya yang membelai kulitku, seolah-olah ingin tahu tentang pengaruh jari-jarinya di kulitku. Aku menarik napas dengan cepat, dan tarikan napasku itu membuat matanya menatap mataku. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Minseok Bagian Bawah ku tentu saja menanggapi dengan semangat, tapi sekarang perasaanku mulai ikut sedikit liar juga.

Lalu Monggu melompat ke atas belakang sofa, mengarahkan pantatnya tepat ke wajah Luhan dan dengan sangat cepat menghentikan momen kami. Kami berdua tertawa dan Luhan menjauh dariku saat aku menjelaskan pada Monggu bahwa tidak sopan melakukan itu kepada tamu. Monggu tampak aneh dan merasa senang dengan dirinya sendiri, jadi aku tahu dia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Wow, hampir jam sepuluh! Aku sudah mengambil seluruh waktu malammu. Aku harap kau tidak punya rencana," kata Luhan, berdiri dan meregangkan badan. Saat ia menggeliat, T-shirtnya naik dan aku menggigit lidahku dengan keras untuk menahan diri dari pikiran untuk menjilat sedikit kulit yang terlihat di atas celana jinsnya.

"Well, aku memang menginginkan malam yang cukup menarik dengan menonton Food Network yang sudah direncanakan, jadi sialan kau, Luhan!" Aku mengacungkan tinjuku di wajahnya saat aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dan kau bahkan membuatkanku makan malam yang hebat, " katanya, mencari sweaternya.

"Tidak masalah. Menyenangkan memasak untuk orang lain selain diriku. Itu yang aku lakukan untuk setiap pria yang muncul untuk menuntut roti. " Akhirnya aku menyerahkan roti yang aku sisakan untuknya. Dia menyeringai saat ia meraih sweater kaosnya dari lantai sebelah sofa.

"Well, di waktu berikutnya, biarkan aku yang memasak untukmu. Aku akan membuat-huh, ini aneh, " ia menyela dirinya sendiri, meringis.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanyaku, mengamatinya membuka lipatan sweaternya.

"Ini terasa lembap. Sebenarnya, ini lebih dari lembap, ini... basah? " Tanyanya, menatapku bingung. Aku melihat bergantian dari sweater ke Monggu yang duduk tenang di belakang sofa. Dan aku tahu itu bukan hanya acting anak baiknya saja.

"Oh, tidak," bisikku, darah surut dari wajahku. "Monggu, dasar kucing sialan!" Kupelototi dia.

Dia melompat dari sofa dan melesat cepat di antara kakiku,lalu berlari menuju kamar tidur. Ia paham aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya di belakang lemari, dan di sanalah ia bersembunyi ketika melakukan hal yang sangat amat buruk. Dia sudah lama melakukan ini.

"Lu, kau mungkin ingin meninggalkan itu di sini. Aku akan mencuci, mengeringkan dan membersihkannya-apapun. Aku sangat-sangat menyesal," kataku meminta maaf, merasa amat sangat malu.

"Oh, dia yang melakukannya? Oh man, dia melakukannya, ya kan?" Wajahnya berkerut saat aku mengambil sweater darinya.

"Ya, ya, dia melakukannya. Maafkan aku, Lu. Dia melakukan hal ini untuk menandai wilayahnya. Ketika pria manapun meninggalkan pakaian di lantai-oh, Tuhan-ia akhirnya kencing di atasnya. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku sangat-sangat menyesal. Aku sangat-"

"Minseok, tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, itu menjijikan, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku pernah mengalami hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Ini semua tidak masalah, aku bersumpah ini benar-benar bukan masalah besar." Dia mulai meletakkan tangannya di bahuku

"Maafkan aku, aku-" aku mulai lagi meminta maaf saat ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hentikan. Jika kau mengatakan maaf sekali lagi aku akan mengambil salah satu barangmu dan akan mengencinginya, aku bersumpah untuk itu."

"Oke, itu menjijikan." Aku akhirnya tertawa. "Tapi kita mengalami malam yang menyenangkan dan itu berakhir dengan kencing kucing!" Keluhku, membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan, bahkan dengan kencing kucing diakhirnya sekalipun. Akan ada hal lainnya pada malam-malam yang akan datang. Jangan khawatir, Nightie Girl." Dia mengedipkan mata dan menyeberangi lorong.

"Mainkan untukku sesuatu yang bagus malam ini, ya?" pintaku, melihat dia pergi.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya. Tidur yang nyenyak," katanya dan kami menutup pintu bersamaan.

Aku bersandar ke pintu sembari memeluk sweaternya dalam pelukanku. Aku yakin ada senyuman terkonyol di wajahku saat aku mengingat sentuhan ujung jarinya pada kulit ku. Dan kemudian aku ingat aku memeluk sweater bernoda kencing.

"Monggu, dasar brengsek!" Aku berteriak dan berlari ke kamarku.

.

.

.

.

Jemari, tangan, kulit yang hangat menekan tubuhku dalam upaya untuk lebih dekat pada tubuhku. Aku merasakan napas hangatnya, suaranya seperti seks basah di telingaku.

"Mmm, Minseok, bagaimana kau bisa terasa senikmat ini?" Aku mengerang dan berguling, menautkan kaki dengan kaki dan tangan dengan tangan, mendorong lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang menunggu. Aku mengisap bibir bawahnya, mencicipi mint dan panas dan janji pada apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuhku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku mengerang saat dia mengerang, dan dalam sekejap aku terjepit di bawah tubuhnya. Bibirnya bergerak dari mulutku ke leherku, menjilati dan mengisap dan menemukan suatu titik sensitifku-tempat di bawah rahangku yang membuat perutku meledak dan mataku membeliak nikmat. Sebuah tawa gelap penuh janji ku rasakan di daerah tulang selangkaku, dan aku tahu sudah terlena.

Aku berguling di atas tubuhnya, merasakan kehilangan berat tubuhnnya, tapi keuntungannya kedua kakiku berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya, merasakan dia berkedut dan berdenyut tepat di mana aku membutuhkannya seperti itu. Dia menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang bisa membuatku melupakan namaku tetapi meneriakkan namanya.

"Luhan!" rengekku, merasa tangannya meraih pinggulku dan mendorongku melawan dirinya. Aku duduk tegak di tempat tidur, jantungku berdebar saat gambaran terakhir mimpi meninggalkan otakku. Kupikir aku mendengar tawa rendah dari sisi lain dinding di mana alunan Miles Davis terdengar.

Aku kembali berbaring, kulitku terasa sensitif saat aku mencoba untuk menemukan tempat yang sejuk di bantal. Aku memikirkan apa yang ada di sisi lain dinding itu, seinchi jauhnya. Aku berada dalam masalah.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku duduk di mejaku bersiap-siap untuk bertemu klien baru-orang yang secara khusus telah meminta untuk bekerja sama denganku. Masih seorang desainer baru, kebanyakan pekerjaan yang aku dapat berasal dari rekomendasi dan siapa pun yang merujuk pria ini untukku, aku berhutang sangat banyak. Semua interior baru untuk sebuah apartemen mewah-sebenarnya pekerjaan yang merupakan desain ulang, sebuah proyek impian.

Setiap kali aku melakukan persiapan untuk klien baru aku akan mengambil gambar dari proyek-proyek lain yang aku rancang dan sketsa telah siap pakai, tapi hari ini aku melakukannya dengan intensitas tertentu. Jika aku membiarkan pikiranku mengembara sedetik saja, Otakku dengan segera akan kembali ke mimpiku tadi malam. Aku tersipu setiap kali aku memikirkan apa yang akan aku biarkan Luhan lakukan untukku, dan apa yang Minseok akan lakukan juga kepadanya dalam mimpi ku semalam.

Minseok dan Luhan di dalam mimpi ku adalah anak-anak yang nakal.

"Ehem," aku mendengar suara dari belakangku. Aku berbalik untuk menemukan Ashley di ambang pintu.

"Minseok, Mr. Brown sudah ada di sini."

"Bagus, aku akan segera keluar." Aku mengangguk, berdiri dan merapikan rokku. Tanganku menekan pipiku, berharap wajahku tidak terlalu merah.

"Dan dia manis, manis, manis!" Gumamnya sambil berjalan di sampingku menyusuri lorong.

"Oh, benarkah? Pasti hari keberuntunganku." Aku tertawa, berbelok di sudut untuk menyambutnya.

Dia sudah pasti manis, dan aku tahu. Dia adalah mantan pacarku.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Tuhanku! Apa kemungkinan dari sebuah kebetulan ini?" Seru Jonmyeon saat makan siang, dua jam kemudian.

"Well, mengingat seluruh hidupku sekarang tampaknya diatur oleh kebetulan yang aneh, kupikir saat ini semua berada tepat di jalurnya." Aku mematahkan sepotong tortilla dan mengunyah dengan kuat.

"Tapi maksudku, ayolah! Apa kemungkinan terbesarnya, benarkah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan semata?" Ia bertanya-tanya lagi, menuangkan kami masing-masing segelas Pellegrino lagi.

"Oh, tidak ada kemungkinan tentang hal ini. Pria ini tidak pernah membiarkan hal-hal seperti itu terjadi secara kebetulan. Dia tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan ketika dia mendekatimu di acara amal itu bulan lalu."

"Tidak," desahnya.

"Yap. Dia bilang padaku. Dia melihatku, dan ketika ia mengetahui aku bekerja untukmu? Bam! Dia membutuhkan seorang desainer interior." Aku tersenyum, memikirkan bagaimana ia selalu mengatur hal-hal persis seperti yang diinginkannya. Well, hampir segalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Minseok. Aku akan memindahkannya ke desainer lain, atau bahkan aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri. Kau tidak harus bekerja dengannya," katanya, sambil menepuk-nepuk tanganku bermaksut untuk memberiku rasa nyaman yang tidak ku butuhkan untuk saat ini.

"Oh, persetan tidak! Aku sudah bilang ya. Aku benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini." Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Yap. Tidak masalah. Kami tidak putus dengan cara yang buruk atau bahkan mengerikan. Bahkan, sejauh putus itu terjadi, bisa dikatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia memang tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku meninggalkannya, tapi akhirnya dia bisa menerimanya. Dia tidak mengira aku punya nyali untuk melakukannya, dan oh boy, dia terkejut." Aku memainkan serbetku.

Aku berpacaran dengan James ditahun-tahun terakhirku di Berkeley. Dia kuliah di jurusan hukum, dengan mantap melaluinya menuju masa depan yang sempurna. Ya ampun, dia mempesona-kuat dan tampan, dan juga sangat menawan. Kami bertemu di perpustakaan suatu malam, minum kopi beberapa kali, dan itu berkembang menjadi sebuah hubungan yang solid.

Seksnya? Tidak nyata.

Dia adalah pacar serius pertamaku, dan aku tahu dia ingin menikahiku di beberapa kesempatan. Dia memiliki rencana yang sangat spesifik tentang apa yang ia inginkan dari hidupnya, dan yang pasti termasuk aku sebagai istrinya. Dan dia adalah segala sesuatu yang pernah kupikir aku inginkan pada seorang suami. Pertunangan tak terelakkan. Tapi kemudian aku mulai melihat hal-hal kecil yang mengganggu pada awalnya, tapi seiring waktu itu mengungkapkan gambaran besar yang membuatku berubah pikiran. Kami pergi ketempat yang ia ingin datangi untuk makan malam. Aku tidak pernah ia biarkan untuk memilih tempat yang akan kami datangi. Aku mendengar dia mengatakan kepada seseorang bahwa dia pikir fase "mendekorasi"ku tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi akan sangat bagus memiliki istri yang bisa membuat rumah nampak indah untuk dipandang dan ditempati.

Seksnya masih hebat, tapi aku jadi lebih dan lebih jengkel padanya dan aku sampai pada tahap berhenti berpikir untuk terus melanjutkan hubungan kami. Ketika aku mulai menyadari dia bukan lagi apa yang aku inginkan untuk masa depanku, hal-hal sederhana menjadi sedikit berlebihan. Kami selalu bertengkar dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan, ia mencoba untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku membuat pilihan yang salah.

Aku tahu lebih baik apa yang aku inginkan, dan akhirnya dia bisa menerima bahwa aku benar-benar selesai dengannya dan bukan hanya melemparkan "serangan feminin", begitu ia suka menyebutnya. Kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi, tapi ia telah menjadi bagian besar dalam hidupku untuk waktu yang lama dan aku menghargai kenangan yang kami miliki bersama. Aku menghargai apa yang dia ajarkan padaku tentang diriku sendiri. Hanya karena kami tidak berhasil sebagai pasangan bukan berarti kami tidak bisa bekerja sama, kan?

"Kau yakin tentang dengan ini? Kau benar-benar ingin bekerja sama dengannya?" Tanya Jonmyeon sekali lagi, tapi aku tahu dia sudah siap untuk melepaskannya.

Aku memikirkannya lagi, mengulang kilatan memori yang aku punya ketika aku melihatnya berdiri di lobi. Rambut pirang pasirnya, mata yang tajam, senyum menawan: Aku telah dihantam oleh gelombang nostalgia dan tersenyum saat dia berjalan ke arahku.

_"Hei, orang asing," katanya, menawarkanku tangannya._

_"James!" Aku tersentak, namun pulih dengan cepat. "Kau tampak hebat!" Kami berpelukan, di depan Ashley yang melongo terkejut._

"Ya, aku yakin," kataku pada Jonmyeon. "Ini akan bagus bagiku. Sebut saja pengalaman yang membuat kemajuan. Plus, aku tidak mau menyerah pada komisinya. Kita akan lihat apa yang terjadi malam ini. "

Mendengar ucapanku Jonmyeon mendongak dari menunya. "Malam ini?"

"Oh, aku tidak memberitahumu? Kami akan pergi minum supaya lebih akrab lagi."

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin, merapikan rambutku dan memeriksa gigiku untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lipstik yang menempel. Sisa hari ku telah berlalu dengan cepat, dan sekarang aku mendapati diriku berada di rumah, bersiap-siap untuk malam ini. Kami telah sepakat hanya akan minum, kami akan melewati malam ini dengan sangat santai, meskipun aku memberikan pilihan terbuka untuk makan malam. Tapi jins ketat, baju turtleneck hitam, dan jaket kulit abu-abu tiga perempat ini saja yang aku anggap bagus untuk dikenakan malam ini.

Waktu yang aku habiskan pagi ini dengan James di kantor menyenangkan dan ketika dia memintaku pergi minum untuk pendekatan aku langsung setuju. Aku sangat ingin tahu apa tujuannya, serta memastikan bahwa kami akan bisa bekerja sama.

Dia menjadi bagian besar dari hidupku pada satu waktu, dan ide untuk bisa bekerja dengan seseorang yang pernah begitu dekat denganku terasa sangat baik untukku. Rasanya dewasa. Sebuah Closure? Tidak yakin harus menyebutnya apa, tapi sepertinya hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan.

Dia menjemputku jam tujuh dan aku berencana untuk menemuinya di luar. Satu lirikan pada jam mengatakan sudah waktunya untuk pergi, jadi aku memberikan ciuman cepat selamat tinggal kepada Monggu yang telah berperilaku sangat baik sejak insiden kencing dan membawa diriku berjalan menuju lorong.

Dan langsung menabrak Luhan yang berada tepat di depan pintu rumahku.

"Oke, kau secara resmi menjadi penguntitku! Tidak ada lagi roti zukini, mister. Aku harap kau membuat roti itu bertahan lama karena tidak ada lagi roti untukmu," aku memperingatkan, mendorongnya mundur dari pintu depanku dengan jari telunjukku.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku benar-benar di sini untuk urusan resmi. " Dia tertawa, mengangkat tangannya dalam pose menyerah.

"Jalanlah denganku?" Aku bertanya, mengangguk ke arah tangga.

"Aku juga mau keluar. Menyewa film, " jelasnya saat kami mulai berjalan menuruni tangga

"Orang-orang masih menyewa film saat ini? " candaku saat kami berbelok di sudut.

"Ya, orang-orang masih menyewa film. Oleh karena itu kau harus menonton apapun yang aku pilih," jawabnya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Malam ini?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak. Aku datang untuk memastikan apa kau mau bergabung dengan ku. Aku berutang makan malam tempo hari, dan aku ingin menonton sesuatu yang seram ..." Dia mulai menirukan tema The Twilight Zone.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa pada cakar tangan dan mata juling yang di buatnya. "Terakhir kali seseorang memintaku untuk menyewa film itu adalah kode untuk 'mari kita bercumbu di sofa.' Apa aku aman denganmu?"

"Please! Kita punya gencatan senjata, ingat? Aku sangat mentaati gencatan senjata. Jadi, malam ini?"

"Aku harap aku bisa, tapi aku punya rencana malam ini. Besok malam?" Kami mengitari tangga terakhir dan tiba di pintu keluar.

"Besok aku bisa. Datanglah setelah bekerja. Tapi aku yang memilih film, dan aku yang membuatkanmu makan malam. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk cockblocker kecilku." Dia menyeringai dan aku meninju lengannya.

"Tolong berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membawa makanan penutup," kataku, merendahkan suaraku dan mengedip-ngedipkan mataku seperti orang bodoh.

"Makanan penutup?" Tanyanya, menahan pintu terbuka saat aku berjalan keluar.

"Mmm-hmm. Aku membeli beberapa apel kemarin saat aku keluar, dan aku sudah menginginkan pie sepanjang minggu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku, mengamati jalanan untuk mencari James.

"Pie apel? Pie apel buatan sendiri? Ya Tuhan, nona, kau mencoba membunuhku? Mmm..." Dia mendecakkan bibir dan menatapku lapar.

"Kenapa, Sir, kau terlihat seperti melihat sesuatu yang ingin kau makan," aku membalas dengan aksen Scarlett terbaikku.

"Kau datang dengan pie apel besok malam dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," desahnya, pipinya merah dan rambut berantakannya tertiup udara dingin.

"Itu akan jadi mengerikan," bisikku. Wow. "Oke, jadi, pergilah sewa filmnya," kataku dengan main-main mendorong pria setinggi enam kaki seksi ini di depanku. Ingat harem! Aku berteriak di dalam kepalaku.

"Seokie?" Sebuah suara heran datang dari belakangku dan aku berpaling untuk melihat James berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hei, James," seruku, menjauh dari Luhan sambil cekikikan.

"Kau siap untuk pergi?" tanyanya, melihat Luhan dengan hati-hati. Luhan meluruskan badannya selurus-lurusnya dan melihat ke belakang tubuhnya, sama hati-hatinya.

"Yap, siap untuk pergi. Luhan, ini adalah James. James, Luhan." Mereka membungkuk untuk berjabat tangan, dan aku bisa melihat mereka berdua memberikan genggaman dengan kekuatan ekstra, tidak tampak satupun dari mereka ingin melepaskan tangan terlebih dahulu. Aku memutar mataku. Ya, dasar lelaki. Kalian berdua bisa menulis nama kalian di salju. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa yang akan membuat huruf yang lebih besar?

"Senang bertemu denganmu, James. James, kan? Aku Luhan. Lu han."

"Benar. James. James Brown." aku melihat bias tawa di wajah Luhan.

"Oke, James, kita harus segera pergi. Luhan, Kita akan bicara nanti," aku menyela, mengakhiri jabat tangan abad ini. James berbalik arah dimana mobilnya diparkir ganda dan Luhan menatapku.

"Brown? James Brown? " Bisiknya, dan aku menahan tertawaku sendiri.

"Sstt," bisikku kembali, tersenyum pada James saat ia berbalik kembali padaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Sampai jumpa," kata James, mengarahkanku ke mobil dengan tangannya di punggungku. Aku tidak berpikir dua kali tentang hal itu, karena itu adalah hal yang biasa kami lakukan saat kami jalan bersama-sama, tapi mata Luhan melebar sedikit saat melihat itu.

Hmm...

James membuka pintu untukku, kemudian menuju ke sisinya. Luhan masih berdiri di depan gedung kami ketika kami melaju pergi. Aku menggosok tangan bersamaan di depan pemanas dan menyeringai pada James saat ia mengemudi melalui kemacetan.

"Jadi, ke mana kita pergi?"

.

.

.

.

Kami membuat diri kami senyaman mungkin di bar mewah yang dia pilih. Tampaknya begitu khas James: trendy dan modern, dan dicampur dengan seksualitas yang tersembunyi. Sofa kulit merah gelap yang empuk dan sejuk melindungi kami saat kami menempatkan diri dan memulai proses mengenal satu sama lain setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah.

Saat kami menunggu pelayan datang, aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia masih tampak sama: rambut pirang pasir dipotong pendek, mata yang intens, dan perawakan ramping yang begitu luwes seperti kucing. Umur hanya meningkatkan ketampanan dirinya, celana jins yang dirobek dengan cermat dan sweater kasmir hitam yang menempel ke badan yang bisa kulihat dalam kondisi sangat baik.

James seorang pemanjat tebing, tak kenal lelah oleh pencariannya dalam olahraga. Ia memandang setiap batu, setiap gunung sebagai hambatan untuk di atasi, sesuatu yang harus ditaklukkan.

Aku pernah pergi mendaki dengannya beberapa kali menjelang akhir hubungan kami, meskipun aku dibesarkan takut dengan ketinggian. Tapi melihatnya memanjat, melihat otot berotot yang meregang dan memanipulasi tubuhnya ke posisi yang tampak tidak wajar adalah pengalaman yang memabukkan, dan aku menerkamnya malam-malam di tenda seperti wanita kesurupan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia bertanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku berpikir seberapa sering dulu kau mendaki. Apa kau masih sering melakukannya?"

"Masih, tapi aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang seperti dulu. Mereka membuatku cukup sibuk di perusahaan. Aku mencoba dan keluar ke Big Basin sesering yang aku bisa," tambahnya sambil tersenyum saat pelayan kami mendekat.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kalian berdua?" Tanyanya, menempatkan serbet di depan kami.

"Untuknya vodka martini kering, tiga zaitun, dan untukku bawakan tiga jari Macallan," jawabnya. Pelayan mengangguk dan pergi untuk mengambil pesanan kami. Aku mengamatinya saat ia duduk kembali, kemudian tatapannya berbalik padaku.

"Oh, Minseok, aku minta maaf. Apa kau masih minum itu?"

Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Seperti yang sering terjadi, ya. Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin itu malam ini? " Jawabku tegas.

"Salahku. Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau minum?" Dia melambai kembali pada pelayan.

"Aku mau vodka martini kering dengan tiga zaitun, please, " kataku pada pelayan sambil mengedipkan mata. Dia terlihat bingung. James tertawa keras dan pelayanpun pergi, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Touche, Minseok. Touche." Katanya sembari mengamatiku lagi.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun terakhir." Aku menaruh sikuku di atas meja dan daguku di tangan.

"Hmm, bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menyingkat bertahun-tahun dalam beberapa kalimat? Selesai sekolah hukum, bekerja di salah satu perusahaan di kota ini, dan bekerja seperti di kejar anjing selama dua tahun. Aku sudah bisa mengurangi sedikit waktu kerja ku, hanya sekitar enam puluh lima jam seminggu sekarang, dan kuakui rasanya nikmat bisa melihat waktu siang lagi." Dia menyeringai, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya kecuali balas tersenyum.

"Dan tentu saja bekerja sebanyak s yang aku lakukan memberikan sedikit waktu untuk kehidupan social ku, jadi itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan saat aku melihatmu di acara amal bulan lalu," tuntasnya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sembari bertumpu pada sikunya. Jonmyeon menghadiri banyak acara sosial di sekitar kota dan aku menemaninya di beberapa kesempatan. Bagus untuk bisnis. Seharusnya aku tahu aku nantinya tidak sengaja bertemu James di salah satu pesta riuh itu.

"Jadi kau melihatku, tapi kau tidak menghampiri dan bicara padaku. Dan sekarang kau ada di sini, berminggu-minggu kemudian, memintaku untuk mengerjakan kondominiummu. Kenapa begitu, tepatnya?" Aku menerima minumanku saat minuman itu tiba dan meminumnya dengan tegukan panjang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, percayalah. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Begitu banyak waktu yang telah berlalu. Lalu aku menyadari kau bekerja untuk Jonmyeon, seorang teman telah merekomendasikannya padaku, dan kupikir, 'betapa sempurnanya itu.'" Dia mencondongkan gelasnya ke gelasku untuk mendentingkannya. Aku berhenti sejenak, lalu mendentingkannya.

"Jadi kau serius tentang bekerja denganku? Ini bukan semacam cara untuk mendapatkanku di tempat tidur mu, kan? " Dia menatapku datar.

"Masih blak-blakan seperti biasa, ku rasa. Tapi tidak, ini adalah urusan profesional. Aku tidak suka cara kita berpisah, aku akui, tapi aku menerima keputusanmu. Dan sekarang kita di sini. Aku butuh dekorator. Kau adalah dekorator. Bekerja dengan baik, kan?"

"Desainer," kataku pelan.

"Apa,?"

"Desainer," kataku, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku seorang desainer interior, bukan dekorator. Ada perbedaan, Tuan Pengacara." Aku meneguk lagi minumanku.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja," jawabnya, memberi tanda untuk pelayan. Terkejut, aku melihat ke gelasku sudah kosong.

"Mau lagi?" Tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

Saat kami berbincang ringan selama satu jam berikutnya, kami juga mulai membahas apa yang diperlukan di rumah barunya. Jonmyeon memang benar. Dia benar-benar memintaku untuk merancang seluruh tempatnya, dari karpet sampai perlengkapan pencahayaan dan segala sesuatu di antaranya. Ini akan menjadi komisi besar, dan ia bahkan setuju untuk membiarkan aku memotretnya untuk majalah desain lokal yang Jonmyeon sudah lama ingin aku ajukan.

James berasal dari keluarga orang kaya- Keluarga Brown dari Philadelphia, dan aku tahu mereka pasti yang membayar sebagian besar tagihan untuk renovasi ini. Pengacara muda tidak cukup mampu untuk membeli jenis tempat yang saat ini ia tinggali, apalagi di salah satu kota paling mahal di Amerika. Tapi dia memiliki dana perwalian dan itu dalam jumlah yang besar. Salah satu manfaat dari berkencan dengannya di perguruan tinggi adalah kami benar-benar mampu berkencan dengan nyata, bukan cuma restoran cepat saji murah sepanjang waktu. Aku menikmati aspek itu saat bersamanya. Aku tidak bohong. Dan aku akan menikmati aspek itu dalam proyek ini. Anggaran yang pada dasarnya tidak terbatas? Aku tak sabar menunggu untuk memulainya.

Pada akhirnya, itu adalah malam yang menyenangkan. Seperti semua mantan pacar, ada perasaan mengenal, sebuah nostalgia yang hanya dapat kau bagi dengan seseorang yang telah mengenalmu secara intim, terutama pada usia itu ketika kau masih beranjak dewasa. Menyenangkan bisa bertemu lagi. James memiliki kepribadian yang sangat kuat, intens dan percaya diri, dan aku teringat kenapa aku tertarik padanya dulu. Kami tertawa dan bercerita tentang hal-hal yang telah kami alami sebagai pasangan dan aku merasa lega menemukan pesonanya itu tetap ada. Kami bisa mengobrol dengan santai. Tidak akan ada kecanggungan yang menyertai obrolan kami.

Saat larut malam dan ia mengantarku pulang, ia sempat memberiku pertanyaan yang aku tahu sudah dia tahan-tahan untuk tanyakan. Dia menghentikan mobil didepan gedungku dan berpaling padaku.

"Jadi, apakah kau sedang bersama seseorang?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak. Dan itu bukan pertanyaan yang seorang klien tanyakan padaku," godaku dan memandang ke arah gedungku. Aku bisa melihat Monggu duduk di jendela depan di posnya yang biasa dan aku tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang menunggu untukku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik ke rumah sebelah untuk melihat apakah ada cahaya di dalam apartemen Luhan, dan aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan perutku merasakan sedikit gejolak ketika aku melihat bayangannya di dinding dan cahaya biru televisinya.

"Well, sebagai klienmu, aku akan menahan diri untuk bertanya pertanyaan semacam itu di masa mendatang, Miss Kim," Dia terlekeh.

Aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya. "Tidak apa-apa, James. Kita sudah lama melewati hubungan desainer-klien. " Aku merasa menang karena aku melihat rasa malu terukir di celah kepura-puraannya yang hati-hati.

"Aku rasa ini akan menjadi kerja sama yang menyenangkan." Dia mengedipkan mata dan giliranku untuk tertawa.

"Oke, kau bisa menelponku besok di kantor dan kita akan segera memulai. Aku akan merampokmu dengan membabi buta, buddy, bersiaplah untuk memperkerjakan kartu kredit itu," ejekku saat melangkah keluar dari mobil.

"Oh Ya Ampun, aku akan menunggu itu." Dia mengedipkan mata dan melambai padaku.

Dia menunggu sampai aku berada di dalam, jadi aku melemparkan lambaian lain ke arahnya saat pintu tertutup. Aku senang aku bisa membuat diriku sendiri merasa nyaman dengannya. Di lantai atas, saat aku memutar kunci di lubang kunci, kupikir aku mendengar sesuatu. Aku menoleh lewat bahuku dan tidak ada apapun di sana. Monggu memanggilku dari dalam, jadi aku tersenyum dan melangkah, meraupnya dan berbisik lembut di telinganya saat dia memberiku pelukan kucing kecil dengan cakar besarnya di sekitar leherku.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
